A Date with A Senpai
by Yuki
Summary: Someone is eyeing Kaoru...Sano and Yahiko are scheming to get Kenshin and Jou-chan together and Kenshin is...well, you gotta read the it. (i'm awful at summaries)
1. A Date With A Senpai

A Date with a Senpai

By Yuki 

(You can flame me at purplewitch10@yahoo.com)

Warning:

This is my first attempt at posting a fanfic. I'm a lousy writer, but I have quite a vivid imagination. I'd be really grateful if one, even one, would at least e-mail me for their C&C. If, by any chance, someone out there liked my fic and would ask for one more (probably to give me a chance to redeem myself) anyway, to sum things up…I have a very fragile heart…breaks easily…be as kind as you can. More in a little while. I hope no one gets turned off with long author's notes…here's the fic…Oh, yeah standard disclaimers apply

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 1

**_Beseeching Blue eyes_**

**_ask you nothing but love_**

**_why do you hold back?_**__

The morning breeze was warm on her fair skin, adding a rosier color on her cheeks. The sky above her was almost as blue as her eyes. She could faintly hear the birds as they sang gleefully, welcoming a new day. 

Kamiya Kaoru loved spring mornings. The newness around her, the fleeting caress of the wind on her hair and her lips. On days like this she was on her best moods.

But not today.

Grumbling on her way to the dojo, she was compelled to scream and curse and rant, unfortunately she didn't have the energy to do so. She was just so damn tired!

She stopped halfway, closing her eyes, calming the irritation slowly building up inside her…wishing nothing more than to be home, bathed, cleaned, and sipping hot green tea beside Kenshin his violet eyes laughing…

It didn't work. Usually, when she was in this lousy of a mood, she would just think of her rurouni and everything would be fine. It was as if he had this power to take the heaviness off of her mind and body…her heart. 

Instead the thought of her rurouni was accompanied by an image of his worried face, violet eyes shadowed over and ever so slightly tinged with the color of feral gold. She shivered at the thought. 'Kenshin would sure have a fit' she thought resuming her walk.

The sole of her feet hurt, actually, her whole body was aching. 'All the more reason for him to fuss over me. Mou!' 

Not that she didn't like the extra attention, Kami-sama knows how she much she yearns for it. But not this way. Not like she was a fragile chinaware that would break so easily. She wanted care and attention and more than anything - respect. She deserved it. It was his constant care that hurt her the most.

The way a man would care for a lost little child.

'I am not a child anymore! When will he see that?' she asked herself as she rounded up a corner and came to the gate of her dojo. 'And I definitely don't need him as a brother or a father, not even as my protector.' 

She paused by the gates; a small smile playing on her lips as she found her three men huddled together by the door of her home. Yahiko, flaked between Kenshin and Sanosuke, was snoring; sleeping like a boy his age and not the 'Tokyo Samurai' he would often announce that he was. Both the ex-gangster and the ex-hitokiri were wide-awake. 

Sano was the first to greet her as she stepped into the house, kicking off her geta. His tired eyes glared at her, but in the soft morning light, it made him look almost as is he was an older brother ready to reprimand his sister for being out so late. 

'I wish it had been like that. It would be a lot better than what had actually happened' she thought as Sano stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Che. I thought you decided to run off and become a rurouni too."

Not a nice, open arms 'welcome home' she was expecting. At least not from the rooster boy. Ignoring Sano, she turned towards Kenshin who had already stood up from his position.

They didn't seem to care that Yahiko had toppled over the floor, snoring and drooling away.

Their eyes locked, though she couldn't fathom what was in his violet eyes. "Tadaima." She greeted softly.

"Okaerinasai Kaoru-dono" he answered just as softly.

"Ignoring me, ne?" Sano muttered, spitting into the ground then looking back up at 

Kenshin and Kaoru. 'In a count to three Kenshin is gonna fuckin' say: Daijoubu Kaoru-dono? Sessha was really worried about you last night. And Kaoru's gonna go ballistic after fifteen minutes of: I'm fine, really, I am…now stop worrying…I said I'm fine…'

One.

Two.

Three.

"Daijoubu Kaoru-dono? Sessha was really worried about you."

'Am I right or am I right?' Sano silently asked himself.

"Hai. Just a little tired." She said a little breathlessly. The look on Kenshin's face…

"Hontou ni?" Kenshin asked, knowing he was starting yet another round of 'I'm fine' and 'Are you hurt de gozaru.' Nevertheless, he needed to know that she was indeed unhurt. And that her absence last night didn't have anything to do with his past or his enemy trying to trap him by using Kaoru. But more than anything, he just needed her presence. Her absence last night had cause such a big gap in his mind and heart even in his soul, it seems, that it had tire him. For that short time, he had missed her so much. 

'Kuso! I'm not gonna have this for breakfast!' Sano thought. Before Kaoru could even answer he interrupted, somewhat rudely when he put himself in between the two, "Where the hell did you go off to last night?" he roared. 

Yahiko snored peacefully and louder even, unfazed by the ruckus about to start.

"We almost turned the fuckin' town upside down looking for you. We thought you'd probably went to Tae-chan, but when ya failed to show up at dinner, we had to knock on every freakin' house askin' if they'd seen a tanuki girl. We even went looking for ya at Yaminobu-sensei's dojo where you we're s'pposed to be teachin' kenjutsu. And guess what, you left three fuckin' hours ago. So what were you up to Jou-chan?"

"Boy, you have it pretty bad today Sano." Kaoru answered back dully.

"Just answer the damn question, or we'll be hearing this one," he said stepping back pointing at Kenshin who was watching with a wide oro-eyes. "groveling 'till next month on why 'sessha' didn't come for you." 

"Humph!" Kaoru said stomping her foot on the mat ignoring the tinge of pain it resulted from hitting the floor. "I don't have to tell you! Punk!"

"Oi, being dragged out of a winning streak at a gambling house just to walk around town until four in the morning, non-stop, looking for you isn't my idea of fun. You could at least tell us why we had to endure such a stupid activity when you had been fine all along while we worried our asses out."

"Onegai Kaoru-dono. Sano's right. Sessha just wants to be sure that you're ok." Softly pleading, Kenshin had to stop himself from pushing Sano aside and taking Kaoru in his arms. Not a very easy task when she looked so vulnerable and cute.

There he was. Doing it again. And there was nothing she could do but melt whenever he used that tone on her. "Gomen. I, uh, I was…" she paused choosing her words carefully. This wasn't particularly very nice news. "A friend of my father has a dojo at the next town and I found out from Yaminobu-sensei that a small yakuza had been hassling him to give up his dojo. So I went there to talk to him, coz, you know, the stuff had happened to me and I just wanted to give him some advice, anything to ease him. He's already old, Tomizawa-sensei, that's his name. Anyway, he had been so nice to me when my father died…" her words were faint. 

She didn't like mentioning her father's death, it opened old wounds. It hadn't been long, she hasn't healed completely, but she would never admit that, although she knew her friends could sometimes see right through her. She sighed again, "Anyway, I wasn't planning on staying, just a visit, but then…"

"To sum things up, thugs came and you joined in the brawl. Kicked a few butts and got kicked too. Am I right?" Sano asked, his voice had gone back to normal; in fact he sounded just a teensy-weensy bit worried.

"It wasn't like that at all!" Kaoru protested. 

Sano just arched an eyebrow. 

She muttered something and stared at the ground, "the brawl part is highly overrated Sano." She answered softly.

"Are you hurt Kaoru?" Kenshin asked completely forgetting his usual politeness.

Kaoru smiled, noticing the slip. "Iie, just a little sore. Buncha losers won't get the best out of me."

"Che, Jou-chan, your unbreakable spirit moves me to tears. You're unhurt, bruised ego, nothing serious ne? So can we now move on with our lives?" he asked, hearing rather than feeling the rumbling in his stomach.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, happy that she didn't have to tell the rest. 

"What happened to the men who attacked the dojo?" Kenshin asked, not yet ready to drop the matter. 'A little sore' Kaoru had said, but she was probably downplaying it, she might have some injuries. A mental picture of Kaoru being attacked by men form a Yakuza seeped into his brain, and somehow it made him want to…maybe even just smack one of them for laying a hand on his Kaoru. Such possessive thoughts were bright and equally dangerous, because the walls he had build between them was slowly, but surely crumbling. Something he wasn't ready for. Not yet. 

"We had the police from that town arrest them and some of the police from here also came to help. Thank Kami-sama, The Wolf wasn't there, I would have died of embarrassment if he called me Tanuki in front of Tomizawa-sensei's students." She explained trying to erase the guilt in Kenshin's eyes. 'Why do you have to do that to yourself?' she asked silently. 'Always blaming yourself, don't you know that I understand. That you can't always be there for me. To protect me.' She wanted to say those words to him, out loud. What good will it do when he won't listen. 'Mou! Kenshin, for someone your age you sure are too stubborn!'

"Are you sure you're unhurt Kaoru-dono? If you want I could go and fetch Megumi-dono to take a look at you." Kenshin offered.

Kaoru frowned. "I'm fine." She said curtly.

"Maybe you should lie down a bit de gozaru. Just to be…"

"I said I'm fine already! Do I have to tattoo it across my forehead?" she asked gritting her teeth in pure frustration. 

"Hey! Don't get all snappy at Kenshin. He's just worried about you." Grinning playfully Sano added, "Maa, mama, futari-tomo" 

When the two stared at him with surprised eyes, he shrugged, "What? I never get to say that. Besides, sometimes the two of you act worse than me and Yahiko-chan here." 

Somewhere from beneath them they heard a soft cry of protest. "Don't you CHAN me you punk!" followed by a short snort that resembled more of a snore.

"Baka! Is he awake or what?" Sano muttered darkly, stepping away. If the kid was indeed awake, retaliation would be expected. The child remained still. Sano cursed again, bought his head back up and watch Kaoru apologize. 'Heh, don't get to see that always.'

"Gomen Kenshin. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired and you always worry too much about me…and…and…" Her voice was a mix between lightly scolding and slightly flustered, she blushed knowing that she was barely making sense at all. "Anyway, point is, I'm fine, please stop worrying." She said with a small smile, trying to coax the worry out of Kenshin's violet eyes.

"Daijoubu Kaoru-dono. You don't need to apologize. Wakatta." He bowed slightly, the fall of his bright red hair shadowing his face. It was the only was he could think of to cover the look of pure need in his face. The need to hold her in his arms, carry her in his arms, take her to bed and make sure no one tries to hurt her again. But he refused himself of that inner desire. It would be too soon. For her, for him. For both of them. 

Slipping back in his playful but polite rurouni mode he asked teasingly, if not coyly, if Kaoru wanted him to prepare her bath offering that warm water would soothe all her soreness. 

Blinking at the sudden change of his demeanor, Kaoru gladly accepted "That'll be great. Arigato Kenshin. I'll just go get my clothes. Have it ready in five minutes." With that she hurried off to her room. Absently thinking the hidden meaning in the undertone Kenshin had used on her. He seemed to be loosening up a bit. 'Well, all the better.' That would mean that she didn't have to use Ichiro-san…

She immediately blushed at the young man who had proposed to her just hours ago. 'Talk about lightning fast! If only Kenshin applied that principle in his personal life she wouldn't have agreed on going out with Ichiro-san. Not that she was interested but…'

'Well, whatever, I still have a whole day to decided if I would take up his offer.' For now a hot nice bath is waiting for her. 

Outside, Kenshin added a few more logs, making sure that the fire would stay. Kaoru loved to take long baths. Sometimes while he was just outside, he would let the smell of jasmine wash over his senses and be content on listening to her soft humming. He wondered how it would be to share such a private thing with her. 

Rubbing her back, kissing her neck, her long black hair clinging lovingly at her chest…

"Here you are!" Sano's voice brought him back crashing into reality. Painfully. 

Kenshin turned beet red. What the hell was he thinking! He couldn't possibly have 

imagined…

"Oi! What the hell's wrong with ya?" Sano said squatting down, peering into Kenshin's face. The rurounin looked like he was blushing. "Why are ya lookin' like ya just seen Jou-chan naked?"

Kenshin sputtered a protest that had somehow worked its way into his throat 

resulting in a coughing fit.

Sano slapped Kenshin at the back almost causing the red-haired to topple over. He laughed heartily. "Atta, boy Kenshin, never thought ya had in ya!" he said congratulating the still coughing, sputtering and blushing rurouni. "Well, does she have bigger tits now?" he added as a joke.

A bad one, he realized instantly as Kenshin gave him a death glare. Had his eyes been the color of yellow, Sano would've have run faster than one could say 'oro'.

"Sano." 

That was all the warning he needed. "Che, Kenshin, I was just kiddin' around." Sano said with a flippant wave of his hand, his only way of making an apology.

"I know you are Sano. Just try not to talk about Kaoru-dono like that. She'd be extremely upset if she heard you"

'Yeah right Kenshin. I'm sure she'd be as upset as you are now.' He thought. "Hai. Hai."

Kenshin stood up, reluctantly leaving, mentally noting the smell of jasmine in the air, signaling Kaoru descent unto the warm tub, he still heard her soft sigh of pleasure as the warm water lightly lapped against her bare skin. He blushed again. "Anyway Sano, what are you doing here, I thought you had went to Megumi-dono's clinic to tell her that Kaoru-dono has returned safe?"

"Well, I sorta forgot to tell you something after you asked Kaoru if she wanted her bath." Sano said following Kenshin as he entered the porch of the dojo.

Neither took notice of Yahiko, still dreaming into the tatami mat.

"What was it that you forgot to tell me Sano?"

Sano cleared his throat and bellowed: "What the hell we're you thinking?!"

"What do you mean Sano?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"Where was the tear-jerking, earth-moving reunion I had been so agonizingly anticipating? The passionate embrace? The fiery kisses? The promise of love?" he asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Oro?" Kenshin repeated, if anything, seemingly at loss at the dramatics of Sanosuke.

"Don't you fuckin' oro me! Kenshin, you idiot! You let another perfectly good opportunity pass you again! How could you?!" Sano demanded, disgusted at Kenshin's overbearing shyness.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kenshin protested, somewhat feebly. 

"You damn know what I'm getting at!" Sano sneered.

"No. I don't." Kenshin said calmly. Hoping to avoid the coming tirade, which by now, he had partially memorized.

"Jou-chan! I'm talking about Jou-chan here!"

"You are?" Kenshin asked feigning innocence.

Sano stepped over the sleeping Yahiko and grabbed Kenshin's gi. Shaking him senseless. 'Che this is Jou-chan's job, but if this is what it takes to get this through your thick head…'

"What is wrong with you?! She goes home after being roughed-up by a bunch of losers and instead of taking her in your arms to comfort her, you went ahead of yourself to play the merry maid of Japan and went on to prepare her bath!" Sano's breath was hot against Kenshin's face. "Now tell me what the hell was that all about?"

Swirly eyed, Kenshin pried Sano's hand from his gi. "Preparing her bath?" he asked after the cows and stars disappeared from his sight.

"Kuso! Kenshin! You're absolutely hopeless! And don't tell me that you didn't want to take her into your arms. I saw the look you had in your face. What's stopping you from finally admitting what you feel?"

"Kenshiiiiin! The water's turning cold! Are you trying to freeze me or what?"

"I'm coming Kaoru-dono." Kenshin replied, silently thanking whoever god was looking over him. He wasn't ready to answer Sano's question.

"Kaoru-dono!" Sano mimicked walking away.

"Hey, Sano, where are you going?" Kenshin asked watching Sano's retreating figure.

"I'd tell you that this is another opportunity to just burst in that door and warm her yourself, but I'd figure you'd just 'oro' me. What's the use. It's not like you're ever going to come around and realize what you're missing. Maybe, you never will." Sano pause and turned around. "One day you'll realize and it's gonna be a little too late. There are many guys out there, most of them got good eyes too and the courage to go and ask Jou-chan out. I'm not saying she'd jump at any guy out there, but at the rate you two are going. I wouldn't blame her either if she did." With that Sano turned and continued to walk away. The word 'Aku' catching the first ray of the rising sun.

"Sano!" Kenshin called out, desperate for his friend to tell him that he was kidding, that Kaoru would wait for him, that she belonged only to him.

Sano never turned back, he shrugged and told him, with all the sarcasm he could muster: "I'm off to the Fox's clinic…where I'd be playing the merry maid, cleaning her syringes." His shadow disappeared as he turned at a corner.

Leaving Kenshin standing alone. Feeling alone. He sighed, letting Sano's words sink in. He knows well enough that it was the truth, but if another, more worthy boy did catch her attention, would he just step aside and watch her go? That he wasn't so sure of anymore.

Author's Note:

Ok, that wasn't so bad was it? But then again, how many fics have you read with the same story line? Ugh! I just hate it when I know what's wrong with my story. C&C are most welcome. On to part 2 (is this the time to beg now?)

*I love haiku. I wrote the haiku, with Kaoru (obviously) in my mind. I hope it sound ok.


	2. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 2

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers apply.

**_Two hearts find their way_**

**_no matter how far they seem_**

**_it needs a small push_**

Kaoru had peacefully slept until after lunch. With all the noise Yahiko had managed to make she briefly wondered why she had left him alive. She glared at Yahiko as he made another comment on how she had man handled him just because he was worried about her and was trying to wake her up so she wouldn't miss dinner.

Well dousing her with cold water wasn't exactly a 'very nice idea', as Yahiko had so put it, to wake her up. "Pounding the door didn't woke her up, I figured that it was the only way to wake up Sleeping Busu." 

Adding to the list was the fact that he had stated, in front of Kenshin no less, that she snores worst than a dead drunk Sagara, who quote "snores like the pig from hell." unquote, accompanied by Yahiko's gleeful laughter. Had Kenshin not interfered Sano could've given the final blow. 

The nerve of that boy. If they had to summon Megumi to the dojo and apply first aid on Yahiko, it deserved the boy right. Still she had apologized for causing a large bump on his head, which required a bandage so as to keep the herbs still on the swollen lump.

All was forgotten until Kaoru and Sano had seen Yahiko with bandage on and had burst into gales of laughter, holding on to each other as they struggled for control. Yahiko, then started the glaring game, which had continued up until dinnertime.

No one had noticed Megumi and Kenshin's glare as they watched the tanuki and rooster cling to each other their hands entwined and face almost touching. At any rate, it wasn't going to be a peaceful evening Kaoru had planned.

She shot Yahiko another venomous glare. 

Yahiko glared back, his bandage covering most of his head with spiky black hair protruding from all possible, thinkable direction. 

'What was there not to laugh about' Kaoru thought fighting off another bout of laughter building anew. If she burst out and lose control Sanosuke would follow suit. Which was what everyone was avoiding right now.

"What'cha glaring at Busu?"

Kaoru's narrowed eyes meant verbal tussle of the worst kind and Kenshin was quick to jump in between. "Now, now, the two of you." He warned gently, "We should just eat our dinner ne?"

"Don't look at me! Old hag here is giving me the looks and after pounding me to near oblivion I have a right to glare back."

"Yahiko-chan" Sanosuke said earning him the second death glare of the day. "Shut-up and eat."

Yahiko muttered darkly, but obliged. And soon enough he was stuffing his mouth with what Kenshin had prepared for dinner. "It's a good thing someone here could cook decent food. Getting battered up everyday takes a toll on my young body. It would become a tragedy if the next greatest samurai of Japan died of food poisoning. At the hands of his own sensei at that!" he said through a mouthful, shuddering at the thought.

Kaoru gritted her teeth and gave him an icy look. "Unsolicited comments on my cooking is not allowed tonight, if you rather that I kick you out and let you spend the night with rooster boy, you can continue with the insults!" she sated quite maturely.

"Jou-chan!" Sano protested, a little hurt that his only ally had turned against him too.

"Well, ok, Sano can have your room while you sleep at the dojo." Kaoru amended flashing Sano a bright smile.

"Yatta!" Sano said pumping up his fist in the air. "Ya hear that Yahiko-chan! It's no use for you to go against me and tanuki here!" he added with a wink directed at Kaoru.

Megumi rolled her eyes "Well, well well, what to we have here? The monkey brained are getting together for world domination and they're starting with a helpless injured little boy." Megumi said patting Yahiko by the head.

"I'm not 'a helpless little boy!'" Yahiko argued, "Injured, I'll give you. But helpless? But I'm glad sophisticated, intelligent, graceful non-tomboy Megumi knows how to act like a lady. Unlike someone I know." Yahiko deadpanned.

"Why you little brat!" Kaoru hissed. "I am not a TOMBOY!" Kaoru lunged forward ready to grab Yahiko's gi and strangle him to death.

Sanosuke cheered on as Megumi let out a yelp of surprise.

Kenshin was the only one who had enough sense to grab Kaoru by her waist and try to pull her down.

Her body pressed against his as she struggled to get free from his hold felt wonderfully nice and warm. He noticed that her curves fitted exactly to the contour of his body. Loosing some of his senses, he leaned forward and was able to catch the scent of jasmine.

'Kami, if this is what it would be like to hold her…'

"Uh, Ken-san, you can let go now. Tanuki-chan is acting properly now."

With a start, Kenshin loosened his hold and found himself staring at Kaoru's questioning sky-colored eyes. True enough she had stopped struggling the moment she felt Kenshin's embrace.

It took Kenshin half a second to finally let her go, depositing her softly at her seat. His mind reeling from being that close from her. "Go-gomen, sessha, sessha, was, uh, just trying to…"

"Yah, yah, we know. Ya, don't have to explain yourself." Sano interrupted, knowing Kenshin wouldn't be able to finish the sentence, least of all make sense.

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, closed it, opened them once again and then decided altogether that she's end up saying stupid, closed it again.

Sanosuke couldn't help but laugh, "Let me fill in for you Jou-chan." Turning towards Kenshin, Sano gave him a dead serious look and said: "Mou! Kenshin! You could've just kissed me right there and then. And maybe…maybe…OW! Chikuso! Jou-chan that hurt!"

"Sagara Sanosuke…."

Kenshin, flushed bright as his hair at the implied words of Sano, could only stare as Kaoru tried to whack Sano again with her ever-ready booken.

"Kaoru-sensei! Kaoru-sensei!" everyone looked at the direction of the voice. 

"Why would they be looking for me at this kind of hour?" Kaoru half muttered standing up. 

Kenshin had beaten her to it. "I'll go see Kaoru-dono, you should just stay here." He said already out of the room.

Kaoru was quick on his heels rolling her eyes. "Geesh, they're just kids, Kenshin."

Looking at each other the three decided that something interesting was going to happen followed them out to the front porch.

The two boys were standing by the dojo gates. Both were wearing the same drab gray uniform, much like Kaoru's but he had a distinguishing blue dragon at the right shoulder, the official uniform of Tomizawa-sensei's school. The first boy seemed to be younger than Kaoru but older than Yahiko, fifteen at the most. He was scrawny looking, but his companion, probably twelve years old was chubby with rosy cheeks. The younger one beamed as soon as Kaoru emerged from behind the small red-haired.

"Konichiwa Kaoru-sensei." They greeted at the same time with a customary bow.

"Konichiwa Kei-kun and Shin-kun. These are my friends." She said sweeping her hands across the three eavesdroppers hiding from the wall. Coughing, the trio smiled warmly at the kids going out of their hiding place, no use hiding anymore. The trio continued to watch them with bright, curious eyes. 

"Konichiwa minna!" the young boy greeted enthusiastically.

Kaoru smiled as the rest, with the exception of Kenshin of course, grunted out a greeting. She turned towards the two again, "What brings you two here? Is there any trouble back at Tomizawa-sensei's dojo?" she asked worriedly. 

"Oh no! Kaoru-sensei, we, uh, we just wanted to thank you for helping us out yesterday. It was so kind of you to assist us." The older, more formal boy said with another bow.

"Arigato gaozaimasu Kaoru-sensei!" the younger one chimed in. Flashing Kaoru a toothy grin before bowing down.

Everyone noted Kaoru's cheeks, which were slightly tainted pink. "Oh, it was nothing. We help each other in times of need, ne?" she said cheerfully. 

This seemed to ease the older boy, who they later found out from Kaoru, was named Keisuke. He had seemed distracted and nervous but hearing Kaoru's friendly greetings he smiled and approached Kaoru fishing out a neatly folded letter and handing it to her.

"A letter, from Ichiro-san. He says he's very sorry he won't be able to come here and personally thank you, our sensei has asked him to run a few errands. He said he's looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." With that he handed Kaoru the letter and stepped back to return his original position beside Shin-kun.

She was blushing and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone witnessing the whole scene. "Oh. Arigato" She said a little flustered. "Well, tell him that I appreciate his thoughtfulness. Is there anything more? Would you like to come in and have dinner with us?" she asked. 

Both Sano and Yahiko unconsciously started shaking their heads. There was not enough food, and they knew very well who had to sacrifice if the kids agreed with the dinner invitation.

Thankfully, they had profusely refused Kaoru's offer. Waving farewell, the younger kid's face suddenly brightened up as he remembered something vital. He gave another toothy, wider smile and announced for all of Japan to hear, "Kaoru-sensei, Ichiro-san has a crush on you! And everyone else at the dojo!"

Smacking his forehead head with the palm of his hands, Keisuke grabbed the young boy by the collar and began to drag him out. "Gomen ne Kaoru-sensei! Shin-kun here…"

Shin-kun disentangled himself from Keisuke's hold, "Honto ni Kaoru sensei! Shin-kun doesn't lie! Kaoru-sensei, " he paused then finished with a flourish, "Kawaii! Even Kei-kun here says so! "

Kaoru didn't know whether to hug the boy or faint out of embarrassment. All of them gaped at the two boys; it was only Kenshin who seemed to openly agree with the 'Kawaii-statement'.

Keisuke covered Shin's mouth, apologizing as they went out of the gate. "Gomen. Gomen."

At the last minute Shin turned around, too late for Keisuke to catch him, "We'll see you tomorrow ne?" he asked.

"Hai!" Kaoru returned his smile.

"All the senpai would be soooooo happy to see you!" he announced.

Keisuke grabbed him before he say something more humiliating. 

"Ja! " Shin said with a wave of his hand.

That was the last word heard drowned by the chirping of the night crickets as their night visitors disappeared through the dark.

End Note: Ok, part 2 is on the right track. I hope. On to part three

*This haiku is admittedly poorly done; I'll change this as soon as my brains functions well enough. Yah right! I wonder when that glorious day would come.


	3. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 3

A quick author's note:

Thanks so much for the good reviews that I have received. I feel really flattered that people actually read and liked my fic. For those who will give their comments and criticisms you may e-mail me at purplewitch10@yahoo.com so I can personally thank you for taking your time to give me your remarks about the fic (and to actually read it in the first place) and to those interested…can you please be my beta-reader? I work alone, so basically I have no one to ask if the fic I'd be posting is going to suck or isn't working…pls! Pls! Thanks for your time! On to chapter 3. And I'm sorry it took me quite a while for the installment of the next chapters…I have lots of schoolwork to finish this sem. 

Standard disclaimers apply. Characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them… 

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 3

****

**_Night takes me to you_**

**_do you ever dream of me_**

**_as I watch you sleep?_**

"Oohh, all the senpai would be so happy to see you Kaoru-sensei-kawaii!" Yahiko and Sano said giggling, their interrupted fight already forgotten.

"Shut up!" Kaoru yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Smiling, the two looked at each other and began anew. 

"Oh! Kaoru-sensei-kawaii, all the senpai would be so happy to see you! They all have a **_crush_** on you Kaoru-sensei-kawaii!!!" 

They ended up on the floor, clutching their stomach, laughing like a bunch of crazed hyenas.

Megumi sighed as she stroked her long hair "You have a knack for finding and adopting immature brats Kaoru."

Sano shot her a defiant look. Yahiko stuck his tongue out. 

"Hn. Immature alright. Well, I better get going now. Dr. Genzai might be worried about me." She stood up and straightened her blue uniform. "Tell me about this Ichiro-san tomorrow, boys giving out love letter should come with a warning label." She looked disdainfully at Sanosuke wrestling with Yahiko. "Hell, every man should come with one." She turned back at Kaoru, "It'll save us girls a whole lotta agony looking for Mr. Right."

Kaoru stared back her brows knitted together. She was sure she missed something.

"Well, Tanuki girl, seems I have to teach you a thing or two about boys ne?"

"Jou-chan don't you listen to her. If you do, you'll turn up as an old maid with hundreds of cats living with you. " Sano mumbled as he stood up leaving Yahiko face flat at the floor. 

Megumi caught his ear and pulled it as far as she can "What was that Sanosuke?" 

"Nothin'. I said…uh, there are a lot of wild cats in the streets so let me walk you home." He said smiling slyly.

"Hmm, Sano no baka, I heard what you said. I'm an expert at men so I can assure you that Kaoru-chan is in good hands, if she'll listen to what I have to say that is."

"If you're such an expert you wouldn't have to play kitsune tricks on me just to get my attention." He answered back smugly. "Anyway, I have an advice for you Jou-chan, why don't ya date that Ichiro-san of yours? You just don't know if he's the one." He said staring somewhat pointedly at Kenshin. "If he turns out to be a major asshole, I'm sure you can kick his butt and you can always count on me to give him a lesson he sure won't forget for not treating you well. Heh I'm sure Kenshin here would be glad to give a hand or two ne Kenshin?" 

"Orooro!" he said his cheeks slightly tainted pink, hidden by the bright fall of his hair as he bowed down at something suddenly interesting somewhere between his toes and the floor. Sano let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Well, ano, I uh…sure, whatever you say Sano." Kaoru responded meekly. 'Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?'

"See you guys tomorrow. Breakfast, most preferably." Sano said as he lead Megumi out to the dojo yard.

"Oyasumi nasai Ken-san. Hope you dream of me!" Megumi said adding a seductive wink.

"MEGUMI!!!" Kaoru screeched lunging forward.

"O-oyasumi nasai Megumi-dono." Kenshin managed to say stepping in between the two girls.

"Oro!" Yahiko and Sano said at the same time laughing gleefully at the flushed expressions on Kenshin and Kaoru's faces.

Kenshin stayed at the door until he could no longer see Sano's shadow. Yahiko had announced that he was ready to turn in but Kaoru had told him to clean the table first. Grumbling curses, Yahiko took off at the direction of the kitchen. Kenshin turned his eyes towards Kaoru but found her staring absentmindedly at the letter delivered to her. "Kaoru-dono, is there something wrong?"

"Wha- ah, no. Everything's fine. I…I should probably go to sleep. I have quite a day ahead of me." She said softly. 

"Hai, it would be best that you rest now de gozaru."

"So…um, oyasumi nasai Kenshin."

"Oyasumi Kaoru-dono." he returned watching her silently as she sauntered off to her room. After a few minutes he checked up on Yahiko at the kitchen and found out that he had already finished his task. With a dejected sigh he turned and retreated to his room. He was about to open his door when he noticed the light still flickering on Kaoru's room. Soundlessly he walked up to her room. Her door was not yet closed and he could see through a small gap almost the whole of Kaoru's room. She was on the farthest corner and immediately realizing that she was taking her yukata off, he turned away. Not as quickly as he would like to, just enough to see Kaoru's bare shoulder and enough to stir some 'biological' reaction in his body. Holding his breath he listened to the soft rustle of clothes and tried not to imagine…things…

'Kenshin no baka! Since when did you become such a pervert!' he scolded himself. Letting out a deep sigh he decided that it was best that he should just get into his own room before…

He was in mid stride when he caught a glimpse of Kaoru sitting at her futon. Her hair was not tied in the usual ribbon that she wore and her long ebony tresses cascaded gracefully through her shoulder and back. He stopped unable to do anything but watch her. He found himself a little out of breath as she tilted her head, showing her profile. She looked so fresh wearing a pale yellow under-kimono; Kenshin realized that she did not need any fancy hairstyles or dress to highlight her beauty. She may not have Tomoe's heart-wrenching good looks, but her inner warmth and beauty shows through the surface. 

The shadows highlighted her face giving her an aura of simplicity and beauty. No wonder he had difficulty breathing, she was a sight to marvel at. The silence overwhelmed Kenshin, he was half scared that Kaoru would notice. The beating of his heart seemed so loud in his ears. He wished that the silence would break for just a second, so he could breath normally again. 

She showed no signs that she was aware of his presence, after a few moments she let out a sigh and took out a piece of paper tucked underneath her pillow. He recognized the paper instantly. It was the letter from Ichiro-san. She seemed unsure of what to do next but after clutching the letter so tight that it actually crumpled, she finally opened it.

He knew he shouldn't be watching her. He shouldn't be lurking at her door like a dead shadow invading her privacy, but he wanted to know how this letter would change them. When she had crumpled the letter, he had briefly hoped that she'll just flung it somewhere into her room. He knew he was acting selfishly, but what else was he supposed to feel? Scared of the intensity of his feelings, which were bordering between intense jealousy and an almost powerful need to barge in and tell her what his heart was practically screaming at him every single day since he had stayed here at this dojo, he forced himself to wandered back to his room.

Kaoru stared at the letter without actually reading the words. She knew, somehow, she knew what was written in it. She swallowed a lump in her throat. How could Ichiro-san say such things to her? He hadn't known her long enough but…

Well, it wasn't her fault she had to be a gorgeous charming and did she mention gorgeous kendo instructor now was it?

She blushed as she remembered her earlier conversation with Ichiro-san. She had just finished kicking yakuza butts and was about to go home when Ichiro-san had shyly approached her. 

****

_She wiped the sweat the trickled down her forehead, she winced as she raised her right shoulder. A little sore but the stupid spiked-hair yakuza that had hit her arm with a shinai should be feeling a lot worse than her after she had pounded him to the ground. Satisfied with the thought she adjusted her ponytail and was already eager to get home. The wind softly blew at her face she closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. Kenshin wouldn't be too happy if she told him what had happened. She was unhurt, it would probably be best that she kept quiet about the whole incident. He always tends to over re-act when something happened to her. Even of the most trivial of things, like stupidly getting tripped or getting a stomach ache for eating way too much, getting drenched in the rain which would then lead to Kenshin's worrying about her getting sick and then there was this time when…her train of thoughts were suddenly broken as the gust of wind caused her to snap her eyes open. Someone was behind her. _

_Taking a defensive stance she quickly turned towards her assailant only to find Tomizawa-sensei and one of his student. _

_"Oh! Tomizawa-sensei, it was you." She breathed a sigh of relief, one brawl at a day was enough for her. She bowed and apologized for acting so strangely. _

_Tomizawa smiled, "it's ok to be a bit jumpy Kaoru-chan. I just wanted to thank you for assisting us today and to apologize as well for getting you into trouble."_

_The apologies lasted for about five minutes and by then Ichiro-san, Yaminobu's number one student had developed quite a liking for the young girl. It was time for Tomizawa to leave and be interviewed by the police, but Ichiro-san was in no hurry to head off . Standing in front of Kaoru-sensei, he found himself unable to speak._

_"Yes?" She gently prodded. _

_"Well, I…uh. I'm Onoda Ichiro." He said, feeling incredibly stupid. _

_Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Well, how do you do Ichiro-san? Is there anything that I could help you with?"_

_"I…ano…I was just wondering, I mean thank you for your help and…" _

_"You don't have to thank me again. Your sensei has done a great job at it." She smiled at him until she noticed that Ichiro was staring at her…no more like dreamily staring at her. "Ichiro-san are you alright? You didn't get hit in the head or anything like that? I have a friend doctor and maybe she could help you or something her name is Takani Megumi and she lives near my dojo…."_

_"Daijoubu Kaoru-sensei." Ichiro interrupted her. He wasn't hurt. It was worse than that._

_He was in love._

_"I uh…I just wanted to tell you that…" he seemed to be having some trouble getting his words out. He took a long deep breath and announced, "Kaoru-sensei, I…uh…I think you're, um, ano…would you give me the honor of taking you out for dinner? Sometime? Maybe?" There was a note of hopeful resignation in his voice._

_Kaoru could feel color rising to her cheeks "Dinner?" she repeated her blue eyes wide with surprise. 'Yes Kaoru, dinner you stupid tanuki girl! Ichiro is asking if he could take you out on a date!' a voice in her head idly informed her. _

_A date. The word registered in her head. Kaoru gaped at him. Ichiro asking her out? On a date? Like the two of them in a date? She gulped uneasily. She was torn between saying yes out of total surprise and no because…well because he wasn't Kenshin. Choosing carefully her words she told Ichiro the most obvious thing. "Well, um, I'm really flattered that you'd like to go out with me." She swallowed. Boy this is going to be hard. The look on his face…_

_"But…" Ichiro said with a slight quiver in his voice, he wasn't really ready to hear Kaoru turn him down but if that was her decision he knew that he should accept like a man._

_"I'm really sorry, but I can't." Kaoru said as gently as she could._

_"But why not?"_

_"Don't make this hard." Kaoru said slowly "It's just that, well…I, uh…"_

_Ichiro wasn't a top student kendo student for nothing he was known for his determination and having bruised his ego at her reluctance to go out with him it really wouldn't matter if she totally rejected him anyway. "What? Am I really so unattractive?" he pushed gently._

_Kaoru's blue eyes widened, she couldn't believe that he wasn't even aware of how good-looking he was. Of course he didn't have mesmerizing violet eyes or shiny luscious red hair but not everyone can be of perfection. _

_Ichiro had that boy-next-door-look that made him endearing. Kinda like what you'd want to bring home to your parents. His lively brown eyes were warm and bright with unhidden feelings for her. When he smiled it made his face look brighter but still…_

_"Ichiro you're one of the most attractive boys that I have ever met. And I really do feel happy that among the girls around here you have chosen me. But I'm sorry. I can't go out with you." She said slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "There's already someone else I my life right now. So you see…"_

_"I don't see anything." He said stubbornly. "Is he…is he your fiancé?"_

_"Well, um, actually no. But that doesn't mean that we, um, don't have an… understanding." She said groping for words to describe her relationship with Kenshin. _

"Please just think about it." He turned and left without a word. Without so much of a glance back to her.

_And she watched him leave. She was left alone feeling like a total jerk. This conversation has now officially ruined her day._

*****

Kaoru stared at the ceiling. 'Why are you saying no Kaoru?' a voice in her head interrupted. 'It's just a date anyway. It's not like you're going to marry him or anything. You know, you're a brilliant woman. You dating some other guy, Kenshin left in the house alone pondering on where you are, who you're with and what you're doing…you getting the picture here?

A mental image of Kenshin popped into her head: "Sessha, Kaoru-dono…shessa not worthy of you. Sessha have a dark past. Sessha have satined my hands with blood…Sessha BLAH BLAH BLAH…BLAH

Maybe this'll snap him out of his pity-party, she thought, but then again she didn't want to use Ichiro to get Kenshin. Ichiro is too special to be treated that way and surely she could use better tactics to get that stubborn rurouni without hurting someone's feelings.

'DAMMIT Kaoru! This is the first time a guy looked at you and didn't even mention the word Tanuki! Just say yes. Give him a chance.'

She shunned the voice out. To say yes would mean a betrayal to her true feelings. And besides she didn't want to give false hope to Ichiro. They could be friends, but nothing more. Her heart already belonged to someone else. She still couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Ichiro is asking so little of her. A dinner sounds fine but…

Damn. There's always that but. 

Why was it her fault if he developed a thing for her. Why was it her fault that she had to born charming and pretty! 

She should just have probably gave Ichiro-san a good whack in the head. Maybe that'll change his entire perspective about her, that way she wouldn't be feeling so torn about the whole thing. Heaving a long suffering sigh she closed her eyes and slept.

She dreamt of both Kenshin and Ichiro. 

Violet eyes filled with heady passion hidden by bright flaming red hair. 

Warm brown eyes pleading, asking her "why?"

Author's note: Not exactly what I had in mind in the first place. But I guess this will have to do. Writer's block and mental block really got me this time. I have a knack for writing bad endings. I hope this chapter is ok. If it needs a re-write or if there are any parts that weren't working please…please e-mail me. I really need the comments and criticisms. 

On to part 4


	4. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers apply. I'm just borrowing the characters. I don't get anything out of this…I'm still a very broke college student.

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 4

**_I'm more determined _**

**_To capture your fragile heart_**

**_The more you push me away_**

Kenshin was preparing their breakfast. He didn't get much of a sleep last night, but he was used to it. Twice he had gone to Kaoru's room. First he checked up on her if she was still awake. After arranging the blanket that she had kicked off during her sleep, he had vowed to stay in his room for the rest of the night. 

And the second time…he just wanted to watch her. He was trying to ignore the fact that his nightly visits to her room were becoming more frequent. He was starting to get used to being with her in the lonely hours of the night and sometimes even until dawn. Just there, watching her sleep. 

Yahiko stood in the kitchen doorway rubbing his eyes. "Ohayou Kenshin. What's for breakfast?"

Kenshin turned towards him and smiled, "The usual. Miso soup and sashimi with daikons."

Yahiko cringed and made a face. "Well, at least that's a whole lotta better than one of Busu's poisonous concoctions" 

"You're up earlier Yahiko. This is the first time you had woken up before Kaoru-dono. Must be excited with your practice today then."

"Heh, Kaoru's gonna get it this time. I've perfected the moved she was teaching me last week. It'll be a nice little revenge for the bump in my head." He announced plopping himself on the floor and drinking the tea on the table, not much caring that it was Kenshin's and for the fact that he hadn't even asked if he could drink, not that Kenshin would actually mind.

"Oro!" Kenshin said and smiled at Yahiko. He was indeed getting better these past few days and he had personally seen his improvement. Kaoru is certainly a good teacher, one of the things about her that he admired. "Yahiko would you mind if you go and wake Kaoru-dono up. It's already past her waking time. She has an early class at Yaminobu-san's dojo. I'd hate it if she missed breakfast."

Yahiko grumbled but stood up from his position. "Busu sleeps like a log. What a **_great_** sensei! She makes me wake up even before dawn and she gets to snooze off until what time she pleases!" His face suddenly light up and an impish smile started to grow out of his face.

Kenshin knew that look. "And Yahiko, try not to douse her with water this time. She might get a cold or something."

Yahiko was already half way out of the dojo when he turned and smiled at Kenshin, "I wouldn't do that. I'd hate it if you worry about her too much. I'll try to think of something else, ne Kenshin?" with that he hastily left the room, conjuring up ideas on how to annoy Kaoru.

"Oro!"

Kaoru glared at Yahiko.

Yahiko smiled back benevolently.

They had started eating breakfast and were almost done. All throughout breakfast Kenshin had thought of what Yahiko could have done to Kaoru to get her up **_and _**get her mad. The brawl that ensured after Kenshin asked Yahiko to wake Kaoru was enough to get the attention of some of their neighbors. One even suggested of getting the police, which of course Kenshin had politely declined. By the time the fight had ended both Kaoru and Yahiko were swearing like lunatics. He mentally cringed at that. Maybe it wasn't good for Kaoru and Yahiko to hang out with Sanosuke, they both tend to pick up some of Sano's favorite words. "Ok you two. Tell me what happened so we can work this out."

"Nah, I'll wait for Sano. He'll absolutely die after he hears this." Yahiko said with a wave of his hand.

Die? Had he heard Yahiko right? He turned towards Kaoru who had a permanent scowl etched on her face. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Like she'll tell you about this one!" Yahiko said through three balls of onigiri stuffed in his mouth.

Kaoru clenched her teeth. The stupid boy had read Ichiro's love letter. Her face flamed as she remembered waking up only to find Yahiko peering over her a big smile plastered on his face and started reciting Ichiro's letter to her word per word. 'Oooooh that stupid, stupid idiot!'

"Jou-chan! Kenshin! Hey anybody home!"

"In here Sano!" Kenshin called out.

"Baka! Of course he knows where we are. The first place he'd ever enter here in the dojo is the kitchen." Kaoru mumbled.

"Hiya minna!" Sano said sitting down beside Kaoru. He received a greeting form everyone but Kaoru. "Ignoring me again ne Jou-chan?"

"Hmmph!" Kaoru said crossing her arms.

"Ah! This is about the teasing last night. C'mon Jou-chan don't get too upset. You **_are_** kawaii and you know that. So, am I forgiven now?"

"You mean: Can I eat now?" Kaoru said rolling her eyes a faint smile on her lips. 

"Kenshin, your woman is bright!" Sano said as he leaned towards the rurouni giving Kenshin a mighty slap on the back. 

"Oro!" Kenshin said noticing Kaoru blush. She does look kawaii, especially when she does that. He relished the encouraging look on Kaoru's lowered eyes.

"Ah, rooster head, your timing is impeccable!" Yahiko said using the word he had heard from Dr. Genzai the other day. 

Sano looked at him disdainfully. "Nice use of words brat." He turned towards the meal. "Hmmm not exactly food at the Akabeko, but this'll do." He began to reach out for the tray of sashimi when Yahiko promptly snatched it way. "Oi! What d'ya think you're doing?"

"Listen up Punk. I got into too much trouble just to get…" he noticed the quizzical look on Kenshin and Kaoru's face. "Uh, I mean…we'll talk about this later." He let go of the tray and watched as Sano wolfed down the food. He couldn't believe Sano would forget the plan rooster boy himself had thought of. 

Yahiko really didn't just read Ichiro's letter to annoy busu, he had, or rather, they had far better intentions as to why he had read and memorized the sappy mushy love letter. Then again, Sano was just probably **_pretending_** that he did not have any idea to what he's saying. He smiled as realization hit him, 'of course! We're supposed to pretend everything is just as it was yesterday. Or else Busu might get an impression that we're up to something.' Which of course wasn't true! He turned back at Sano to give him a sign that he understood his approach on keeping their plan a secret but ended up gawking at the man in front of him. 

They were all busy watching Sano with fascination as he gulped down one food from the other with a blink of the eye, asking themselves if what he was doing was indeed humanly possible that they didn't notice their new early visitor. 

"My! You left your manners at the street Rooster Boy. But I'm afraid it ran away." Megumi announced.

"It's too early for this Fox. But it's obvious that you missed me already that you came all the way here just to see me. Was last night not enough?" Sano asked her coyly his eyes following her as she squeezed herself in between him and Kenshin.

"I should've asked that question. I mean, you were practically bawling like a baby last night when you left the clinic. What's the matter?" Megumi asked innocently at the wide-eyed Sanosuke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sano grumbled, his comment wasn't supposed to be used against him!

"Can we please have a normal, peaceful breakfast today?" Kaoru asked.

Sano nodded in approval. "Jou-chan is right. We were having a pretty normal meal until **_you_** came." He accused childishly puffing his chest rather proudly.

'Men!' Kaoru and Megumi both thought as they shook their heads and rolled their eyes. 

"Normal? When did this dojo ever become normal? Starting with the tanuki owner and her adoptee, aside of course from Kenshin here," Megumi said finding her way into Kenshin's arms. "this place is everything but normal."

"Uh…Megumi-dono…" Kenshin began as he tried to untangle Megumi from her embrace, he notice the color rising to Kaoru's face. She was no longer blushing. She was mad.

"Megumi! Get your hands off Kenshin! Now!" Kaoru said through clenched teeth.

"I don't see why I should. You don't see him complaining now do you?" Megumi retorted.

"Oi, Megumi foxes aren't know for being this sociable." Sano muttered somewhat darkly.

Megumi gave him a condensing smile but took off her arms around the red head. "You guys are so on the old age. Hmmph! Well, I didn't come here just to see three squabbling adults." She said eyeing Yahiko.

The child approved, at least one of them is treating him like an adult. 

"I dropped by to say that someone came to my clinic." She continued mysteriously.

"So? We don't have to keep weekly tabs on who went to your clinic, now do we?" Sano said mimicking her, he raised his eyebrows challenging her with his eyes.

"Oh! You're such a baby Sanosuke! This won't interest you at all as it this has got nothing to do with sake or gambling…or whatever that perks up your mind…but this will greatly be of interest for Tanuki-chan here."

All was waiting for Megumi to continue. Kenshin was silent as ever. Kaoru crossed her arms and impatiently said, "Well, the suspense is killing me." 

"Your Ichiro-san dropped by today. It seems that you have mentioned my medical skills to Tomizawa-sensei and he had sent his number one student to fetch me and have him examined."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes "Is Tomizawa-sensei alright?"

"Yup, sure is. He just wanted to ask me for some medicinal herbs for his back ache."

"And…"

"And I found out that Ichiro is quite a famous senpai at his dojo. Good looking too. Charming indeed." Megumi said examining the ends of her hair folded on her fingers. "From what I heard and from what I have personally seen, he seems to be a good guy. Sure, a year younger than you, but maybe a date won't hurt. Ne Kenshin?"

Asking Kenshin about that one was probably uncalled for, but Megumi wasn't known for being Ms. Tact. Everyone was expectantly looking at the silent rurouni. 

Everyone except Kaoru that is. 

She was slightly miffed at Megumi's lack of sensitivity and made it known by giving the young doctor one of the iciest looks she could muster which was answered by a defiant toss of Megumi's hair. Holding her breath she stared at her folded hands, she really didn't want Kenshin to answer at all. Deep in her, she knew what the answer would be; she just didn't know how she'd take it. 

"Hai." Kenshin finally answered after what seemed like an eternity. "It would be nice for Kaoru-dono to go out once in a while. If Megumi-dono trusts this guy, I don't know why we shouldn't." he said in the most normal voice he could muster. He looked up to find the mixed reactions from his friend. Sano was giving him the wide-eyed 'you-fucking-idiot!' glare. Yahiko's 'couldn't-care-what-busu-would-do-for-kicks-just-don't-let-her-near-my-food' look was obvious even at a distance of ten feet. Megumi was somewhere between disappointment and surprise and a slight 'I-know-he'd-say-that!' look.

Kenshin however can't bring himself to look straight at Kaoru, knowing the hurt he'd find in her ocean-blue eyes. 

He wouldn't look at her. 'Well, then, fine!' Kaoru thought curling her small hands into tight ball of fists. 'He doesn't care. He made that clear.' She straightened her back and let out a small sniff, just enough to show a fraction of how she truly felt. What she in fact wanted was to shake Kenshin's head and scream: "Kenshin no baka! I don't want to go out with Ichiro! But you're making me!'

With a haughty toss of her raven hair Megumi looked at the silent supposed to be but still non-couple, "Well, anyway Ichiro had asked me to pass a message to you. He said he'd like to meet with you at the Akabeko this lunch. So if I were you I'd finish breakfast and then go to Yaminobu-sensei's dojo, come back before lunch and get Tae-san to help you dress up and look your best. Kami knows how hard that'll be for Tae-san." she paused and looked straight into Kaoru's blue eyes. "That is if you are going to accept Ichiro-san's date." She said a challenge in her voice.

"Fine. I'll do just that." Kaoru announced ignoring Megumi's insult.

Sano's jaw dropped. He never thought that the tanuki would actually go out with this guy. "Aw, but Jou-cahn, he's just a kid! It'll be like dating…" he looked around and forced himself not give Kenshin another dirty look, "It'll be like dating Yahiko-chan here!" he said hoping Kenshin would take the hint and discourage Kaoru.

It was Yahiko who had violently reacted and not the wanderer. "Don't you CHAN me you Punk!" 

Kenshin remained silent, innocently picking up the empty dishes. Sano rolled his eyes and cursed. 

"Age doesn't matter Sano." Kaoru said, her eyes speaking volumes.

'Yatta! Right on target Jou-chan!' Sano thought nodding in agreement. "Well, that's a good point."

Megumi stood up, "I guess it's decided now. You're going on your first date. Though you annoy me most of the time, drop by at the clinic, we have a few things to discuss about."

"Like what?" Kaoru asked confused. What was there to discuss with a date. You just eat dinner and before you know it, all is over and you go home. What's the catch?

"Like stuff you do on a date." Megumi said in an impatient voice.

"What exactly do you do on a date that I should have to discuss with you, of all people?" Kaoru asked standing up as well facing Megumi.

Brown met blue.

"Oh, lot's of things Kaoru. There's flirting, holding each other's hand, staring deeply into each other's eyes, using terms of endearments and…" she said pausing for effect, anxiously awaiting the reaction her little speech would generate.

"And…"

With a particularly wicked smile Megumi provided the last thing included on her list. 

"And of course, **_kissing_**!"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru visibly paled.

Prompting the ringing laughter that erupted from the three very willing very amused audience.

End Note: Part 4 is finished. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors that I might've missed. Again comments and suggestions are essentially needed and openly accepted. 


	5. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 5

Quick note:

Hiya minna! More parts these week ne? I wanted to finish this fic already so I won't have to worry about it this holiday. I dunno how many chapters more. Confession time: I started this last year suffered a major set back coz I have absolutely no idea on how to develop this story. So after letting this almost rot under my bed I dug it up coz I thought, 'what the hell, if it ain't gonna work, at least I'll know where the problem is.' I have never actually expected that someone would take this stuff seriously. I just want to thank those who gave this story a chance. Anywayz, comments, criticisms, suggestions (anything and everything you'd like to tell me) are all welcome. On to chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it.

Standard disclaimer apply. Characters not mine, just borrowing them…

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 5

****

**_Silly little brats_**

**_Scheming to get two hearts back_**

**_Should thank them…or not?*_**

*Now that was SILLY!

"Don't make me mad! Now get on with it. NOW!"

"Aw, Kaoru! I can't take it anymore!" 

"Now or you're really gonna get it!"

The argument disturbed even the birds watching them. They had hastily fled the tree where they had perched themselves, perhaps hoping for a quiet morning. They hadn't expected a child his size or a girl like her would cause so much noise. 

But Kaoru was in no mood to play it nice. She was on her way to Yaminobu's dojo and had given her instructions to everyone. It didn't surprise her when Kenshin had simply nodded when she asked him to clean the whole dojo after doing the laundry while taking care of Ayame and Suzume. 

She had encountered a slight problem when she asked Sano to buy tofu on his way to town, which she could have easily dealt with had Kenshin not intervened and quietly said something to the ex-gangster. She was hoping to send the rooster at Takani's clinic for another different reason when Sano actually picked up the tofu basket and grudgingly went off to the market without any insult and complaint. What Kenshin told Sano had completely stumped her. She didn't know Sano was susceptible to guilt or any feeling of that kind. 

Yahiko was her glitch. She had ordered him to do a total of 500 swings, which the kid had flatly refused to do. The resulting argument had lasted until now and the brat was still firm in his decision to defy her and use the term she hated most.

"Ugly! This is completely uncalled for! I will not let you order me around!" he exclaimed boldly.

There it is again! That word!

"Listen here brat, you read my letter this morning and almost drowned me last night, tell me why should I take pity on you today?" She said crossing her arms.

Yahiko grumbled and started spewing of some of the words he had learned from Sanosuke. Kaoru joined in and before Kenshin knew it another brawl was on its way into becoming a record holder in this region. He had pacified a reluctant Yahiko by telling him that Hiko had made him exercise 1000 swing everyday at the break of dawn. Snatching the shinai from Kaoru's hand Yahiko took his stance and started swinging from the top of his head straight down unto the ground. Every swing he viciously counted aloud.

Kaoru smiled to herself. 500 wasn't necessary, Yahiko had perfected his last lesson and would be ready to learn more complicated moves. She smiled even wider delighted that she could take her sweet revenge on the brat. She turned to Kenshin who already was on his way to the washtub carrying an armload of clothes. "I'll be back before lunch." 

"Hai Kaoru-dono. I'll make you're favorite dish." He said violet eyes warm and promising.

"Uh…I won't be having lunch here, remember?" she said warily; she really didn't want to throw it in Kenshin face, she found it childish even for her standards. And it wasn't the right time for it anyway. She gritted her teeth at Kenshin's evasive response as the rurouni simply nodded. She was hoping for a bit of jealousy in his violet eyes. Even a slight frown that would indicate his non-approval of her rendezvous would've made a difference. She was ready to call off the date anyway. 

'Darn it!' she thought trying not to strangle the man in front of her. She didn't know if she was capable of subtlety when it comes to matters like this. Not getting her desired reaction she batted her eyelashes dreamily and looked up into the sky hands clasped together. "I have to meet with Ichiro-san remember?" she said straining her head to get a better look at Kenshin. She couldn't see him clearly so when she turned her head a fraction a bit more, their eyes locked and finally…the tinge of envy in their hidden depths!

She felt her face burn.

'Kaoru no baka! That was mean!' she turned her back and smiled wider. 'I kinda like the look of possessiveness in his eyes!' she shivered at the intensity of their gaze shared ever so briefly. 'Heh! If that's the way you want it…fine!' Though admittedly she thought it would have been less upsetting for Kenshin if she had a placard on her head saying that she had a date tonight and no…it's not with you know who. 

Trying to act casual she pretended to study Yahiko's form as he practiced his swings, mentally counting in complete synchrony with Yahiko. Fifty one, fifty two, fifty three…

Kenshin immediately looked away.

'Damn!' Kenshin thought, mentally kicking himself for the slip. He felt he should say something and suddenly blurted out: "Oh. Gomen I forgot. Well, uh…see you later Kaoru-dono." He said bowing down, getting the clothes into the washtub. He couldn't make himself wish Kaoru a nice day; that would be too much. Pretending to agree with Megumi, stand by and watch Kaoru being stolen right under his nose was hard enough already.

"Um, sure Kenshin." She said turning back to look at him, unsure if she had seen his eyes darken, maybe it was just the shadow in his face. She wasn't able to make a conclusion as she heard Yahiko's counting…loud and clear.

It wasn't even counting.

With every swing of the shinai the word Ugly, Busu, Tomboy, Loud Mouth, Pyscho Girl, Smelly Tanuki and Pig emanated out of his mouth alternating each word. When she turned towards him advancing with venomous glare Yahiko shrugged and gave her one of his most heart-breaking smiles. Had Tsubame seen it she would have fallen for him, but not Kaoru.

Providing Yahiko a smile of her own she held the bokken in her left hand tighter. Hidden behind her back, Yahiko didn't even know what hit him and how he eventually ended up staring into the blue sky or why there was a bunch of octopus swimming through his eyes. 

Walking off, leaving Kenshin gaping at the young boy sprawled on the ground Kaoru called out in a sing-song voice "And make that a thousand swings for today Yahiko-CHAN!"

Humming to herself, Kaoru skipped and half jogged on her way to Yaminobu's dojo. 'That will teach Yahiko to grow some manners!' She couldn't wait for the day to finish. She had made a fool proof plan to get Kenshin today. She decided that it was now or never. She had let him push her away far too long. This time, it was her turn to push herself away from him. A dose of his own medicine would be bitter, but as all doctors would say: It'll make the pain go away!

And Ichiro-san would play a great role on it, without him knowing it all! Without the risk of hurting his feeling! Ah! She was such a brilliant woman! 

Sano was on a losing streak. 

Again. 

Fifth time in a week. When will his luck ever change? He had gone as far as consulting the horoscopes published at some western magazine to determine his fortune. Not that he actually believed in them but he did took their advises lightly. 

Taking on his initial instincts, he left the gambling house. A few yen poorer. He sighed deeply. He had started out right last week. He wondered what had happened to that. Something or someone was chasing his luck away. It was depressing. He couldn't even win an argument with Megumi! That was the pit! Shaking his head he pushed both hands in his pocket and realized with a start that he was in deep trouble. 

Major pain-in the-ass trouble.

He had spent Jou-chan's money, the one he was instructed to buy tofu with. 

Lost it to the gawky looking old man at the gambling house was actually a more appropriate term. Grim faced he stopped short in the middle of the street and thought of something to get himself out of this mess.

No solution came.

Except for…borrowing some money from the fox. Where he would earn a tongue lashing of the first, second and third kind. Where insults would fly and crackle in the air. Where name-calling would take center stage. Where he could watch as Megumi's temper flare.

Which of course made it doubly appealing to him. Now he has a great excuse to see her.

He was a man of great street intelligence! Smiling, whistling to himself he went towards Megumi's clinic.

The steam rose from all direction. It was quiet, it was peaceful and it was going to last. 

'At least until Busu get's back from the dojo', Yahiko thought closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and lowered himself into the tub. The warm water soothed his screaming muscles. He was still a bit dazed; he didn't know he was capable of doing 500 swings, let alone a thousand. His counting still rang in his head almost taunting him. He sank lower and tried to shun out any sounds. Kenshin was outside doing the laundry and playing with Ayame and Suzume, he could still faintly here "Mashiro! Mashiro!' now and then, followed by little voices. 

After a few seconds he pushed himself up with a loud gasp, sputtering and splashing water all over the place. Relaxing under the water only one thing had crossed his mind: Kaoru would pay!

And he has the brightest idea ever. The love letter was only a beginning. Sano had promised him that they'd have a field day following Kaoru and that Ichiro-boy around on their date. He may be a kid, but he knew the implications of the arrival of the young man. Kenshin had seemed bothered by it but not as much as Sanosuke though. The rooster had made it a point to explain to him the changes that may occur if Kaoru and that guy eventually end up having a relationship of some sort. 

Crinkling his nose in mild disgust he didn't know what to make of with Ichiro-san. He wondered what that guy had seen in busu. Of course he'd be kidding himself if he discount some of Kaoru's good traits. For one thing she was a courageous woman who cared enough to actually make a difference. Hell, she had changed his life in more ways than he could imagine. 

But to actually like tanuki-sensei gave him the hives.

Nevertheless Sano had made him realize what had been obvious to everyone from the very start: that no matter how great a guy Kenshin was he was already deeply and agreeably madly in love with Kaoru.

And only an idiot would miss the chemistry between the two. Personally, if there was a couple he'd like to terrorize it'll be Megumi and Sano, but then again Kenshin and Kaoru had been playing 'they-will-they-won't' game of theirs that it was starting to get tiring. It would be a good thing if they finally get it over and done with, the sooner the better. The sudden appearance of this senpai seemed to spiced thing up and Sano was hoping to speed things up as well. 

It seemed that the feared swordsman of Japan had but one flaw: Cluelessness.

Well, Yahiko was glad to have a first hand experience by watching Sano try to teach Kenshin the art of wooing women. Hopefully at lest make the rurouni tell busu how he really feels. 

And try as he might, he can't seem to get over the fact that Sano knew stuff about women and how to deal with them. Maybe it was a way of compensating the rooster's total lack of direction. At least with women, Sano knows where he was getting at and how to get there.

He hoped.

At any rate, Yahiko could probably learn a thing or two. Though with Sanosuke, he just might have to improve things a little bit.

And who says Myojin Yahiko can't have fun while helping Sano's matchmaking at Kaoru's expense? 

No one!

Yahiko smiled as he closed his eyes and pictured Kaoru with Kenshin. Sano with Megumi and more importantly: him and Tsubame.

Author's note: Ok. Got that finished. Comments please! On to chapter 6. 


	6. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 6a

Standard disclaimers apply. Please don't sue me, I'm just borrowing them.

This chapter is quite long, well, long compared to the other previous chapters. Anyway, I'll be dividing it into two or three parts. Comments please! You know where to send them.

A Date With A Senpai 

Chapter 6a

****

****

**_Purple eyes watch you_**

**_take the hand of another_**

**_waves of loneliness_**

"What the hell happened to YOU?!" Yahiko asked as soon as he saw Sanosuke.

They had agreed earlier to meet at the riverbank, after giving Kenshin a silly excuse, which sounded so lame Kenshin didn't even bother to ask what he was up to. The day was turning out to be one of the best in Tokyo. The air was warm but not stifling, the sky was almost as blue as Busu's eyes when she was screeching at him. And the sound of the river flowing was mixed with the feeling of ease and comfort as he had spent countless afternoons here just thinking. 

Yahiko couldn't help but let out a sly smile, he was exceptionally looking forward for this day and wondered what kind of scheme Sano had up in his sleeves to get Busu and Kenshin. And the fact that Sano seemed highly annoyed. Well, he too would be if he had that much bandage in his body. 

Sano shot him a very jaded look that said it all. 

Yahiko was adamant to ignore that one. "I'd been waiting here for hours! You asked me for a favor rooster head. You should've at least had the decency to get here on time." He complained crossing his arms.

Oddly enough Sano remained silent as ever. And from Sano's state he immediately guessed where he had been. Giving Sano an insolent smile Yahiko concluded, "You were at Megumi's clinic weren't you? That's why you've got this weird bandages all over you!" 

"Shut up!" Sano bit out leering menacingly at him.

"Mwuahahaha! Foxy got you this time huh?" 

Sano fist clenched at the collar of Yahiko's gi. "I'll tell you one thing kid, she hasn't heard the last of it!"

"What exactly did she do to you Sano?" Yahiko said wiggling away from Sano's near death grip.

"None of your damn business. And what about you? What happened to YOU?!" Sano retorted fiddling with the lose end of the white-gray bandage Megumi had put on him, remembering the mighty yank she gave that almost cut the entire circulation of blood in his system. Apparently the fox has some problems dealing with 'freeloading chicken head punks' as she had so undiplomatically put it. Which he deftly answered could have resulted from a recent frustrating experience she hadn't forgotten about adding a wink that could have implied several different things. Megumi had probably chosen the worst possible idea and had decided that not only will she not let him borrow money but also add a few more injuries to his hand.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the one looking like a shoo in for a Shishio look-a-like contest!" Yahiko exclaimed tugging at Sano's hand.

"Yeah well, you look as if you made at least a thousand exercise today. What was it? Swinging shinais or cleaning the dojo floors?" Sano taunted. 

As soon as Megumi had him kicked out of the clinic Jou-chan had arrived. He had stayed crouching by the window eavesdropping at the two. After his limbs went dead for crouching too long, he was almost ready to get back in the clinic but he was glad that he did stay for a while and was able to get some vital information for the date. 

But he had difficulty standing up; it had been embarrassing enough that Genzai-sensei had to see him and the fact that the doctor had to call some of his patients to help the great Zanza stand up. He fervently wished that the old man wouldn't mention the whole incident to the Fox.

Yahiko frowned, "Busu made me do 1000 swings. How did ya know about that one?"

"It's obvious with the way you're standing. Even with the slight shaking of your hands. See! Right there! It's shaking!" Sano said in a horrified high-pitched voice. 

Yahiko's laughing face automatically lost all its color as he stared at his hands. They seemed perfectly normal to him. "What are you talking about!?" he said trying to keep his voice casual. 

"I bet that's going to be a permanent disability. Che, poor kid, I knew someday your poor small, child like hands would suffer with the constant exercises and fights, I didn't know it'll be this soon though. It's tough, but ya can do other things, like maybe cooking or doing the laundry. Hell, maybe that you can't even do." Sano said somberly his brown eyes twinkling merrily.

Yahiko stared at his hand for sometime awful thoughts swarming at his brain. 

"Permanent?" he whispered to himself and disdainfully looked at Sano. Fortunately for him he noticed the mischievous glimmer in his eyes if he hadn't he would've burst into tears. He almost jumped into gnawing at the spiked hair. Letting out a growl he said out loud. "Well, at least I won't have to make up brainless excuses just to go to the clinic and get Megumi to touch my hand and fuss over me." 

"What's that s'pposed to mean?!!" Sano spat out, he couldn't believe he was letting Yahiko win in this verbal argument. "Forget about it, just tell me the dirt on the letter from the senpai-kid." He said sitting on the grass. As he listened to Yahiko rant about the letter an idea was slowly forming in his mind.

"So basically, this guy is a sap. But he made his intentions quite clear. He told Kaoru that she was as beautiful as the sunset and smelled like spring. Yuck!"

"Yeah, can't imagine any boy would ever think about such things and to actually write it down!" Sano shook his head a smile playing on his lips as he remembered the time he had done the same courting this country girl. Sayuri, yep that was her name. Gray eyed Sayuri with a shy smile. Captain Sagara liked that one. He wondered what the captain would have thought if he had met fiery Megumi. 'Bet he'd tell me I'm out of my fuckin' mind.' The smile stayed, 'Maybe I am.' 

"Hey rooster boy! Are you listening to me?" Yahiko asked waving a hand in front of Sano's face.

"I'm here! I'm here. Anything else I should know about?"

"Well, I recited it in front of Kaoru and she beat the crap out of me. Hey, do you think Busu likes him as much as she likes Kenshin. Coz, well…ano, I don't want to upset busu-sensei."

"Aw! That's so sweet Yahiko no baka! Of course Jou-chan doesn't like him. I bet she just agreed to go out with that pubescent boy just to show Kenshin that she's tired of waiting for him to make his move."

Yahiko nodded, he didn't want to ruin Kaoru's life, he owe her so much and even if he won't admit it to anyone he felt that Kaoru was the older sister he never had and had always wished that he had. He felt he had a certain amount of responsibility to make sure that she was happy. "Ok, so what do we do now?"

"Well, right now Jou-chan would already be at Tae's where she'd get dressed and all. I heard that he and wonder boy would meet at the Akabeko." He paused and looked straight into Yahiko's eyes. "Ok, here's the plan…"

Wide blue orbs stared back at her. It was her and yet it wasn't her at all.

"What do you think Megumi-chan?" Tae asked stepping back as she marveled at her work.

"Quite an improvement." Megumi said standing beside the young woman and staring at Kaoru's reflection in the mirror. "Don't look so shocked Kaoru. It's the same girl. It's you."

Quite an improvement. Kaoru didn't think so.

Kaoru tilted her head and tried to see the young tomboy that can swing a bokken even in her kimono. The young kendo instructor who had kicked ass just yesterday. The young girl who stood face to face with battousai with fierce determination without even so much as flinching in fear. 

She couldn't find that girl in her reflection.

What she could see was a woman she never knew existed in her. 

Tae had painted her lips strawberry red and she wore her hair in a more traditional style. Tae called it 'split-peach' and had told everyone that she had seen this hairstyle worn by apprentice geisha's at the Gion section of Tokyo. Her forelock was swept at the back and the rest were tied into a knot that looked like a pincushion at the top of the head. She wore a turquoise hair ornament that held her hair in place that highlighted her blue eyes and made it seem as if it were actually glowing.

Kaoru had refused to put any powder in her face. She once heard that the pale face 

symbolizes death, but was contradicted by the blood red lips; which meant life. Or something like that. She felt like a small girl playing dress up with Megumi and Tae. She didn't know anything about this stuff or how on earth Tae was able to tie her hair that way in the first place. She smiled softly as she searched for Megumi's eyes.

"Oh, Tanuki! Don't get all emotional on me. I'm just helping you out so I can have Kenshin for myself. With you out of the singles list it'll be much easier for me to seduce Ken-san." Megumi said giving Kaoru a sisterly pat on the shoulder, which greatly contradicted everything she had just said.

"But I thought Kaoru-san is on a date with Himura-san. Isn't that right Kaoru-chan?" 

Tae interrupted. 

"Well, um…no. I'll be having dinner with Ichiro. Onoda Ichiro from Tomizawa-sensei's dojo."

"Oh! That young man! He was here to have some reservations. So it was for the two of you then." Tae said not able to keep the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes. I've met up with him here earlier and we talked for a while. He's a nice boy." Kaoru mentally cringed at the word 'boy'. 

"That's quite a surprise to hear." Tae said. 

"Tae-san! It's only a date! It's not like I'm going to marry him! You sound so upset." 

Kaoru reminded Tae and herself as well. She turned away from the mirror and stood up with a long sigh. "Well, I guess I'm ready now. I'll just have to wait for Ichiro-san." She announced.

"You're absolutely hopeless Tanuki no baka!" Megumi said as she ran a comb in her long hair. 

"What did you said!?" Kaoru said hand on her hips and the other waving a fist on Megumi's cool calm face.

"You're still wearing you're fighting gi…or whatever you call that hideous grab uniform of yours."

Kaoru facefaults, "I…I didn't bring any kimono." She said dejectedly.

"Good thing I had anticipated your ditziness! I brought one for you. Consider it as my…gift."

"Oh! Megumi! Sometimes, you're not so bad at all!" Kaoru said, throwing her arms around Megumi.

Megumi let out a surprised laugh and hugged the younger girl back. "So are you Kaoru!"

Tae watched the two girls hug, pleased that they have settled their difference. Anyone would have easily thought of them as sisters as they tend to act more like sisters anyway, bickering at almost anything but always concerned for and with each other. She remembered Sae and hoped she was doing well at Kyoto. 

"You got that Yahiko?"

"Sure Sano. I'll be on my way to the dojo and you at the Akabeko. Are you sure this is going to work? I mean maybe you're the one who should talk to Kenshin."

"Don't kid yourself. You wanna go to the Akabeko to see Tsubame!" Sano teased.

"Iya! Iya! You're the one who wants to see Megumi there!" Yahiko said his face as red as his eyes.

"Che, don't act like a brat, Brat!" Sano ruffled Yahiko's hair and smiled, "I have a perfectly good reason why I should be there. Now don't screw up Yahiko. If ya do…I'll make sure Tsubame knows about your…Ow! Why you little…"

Yahiko was off to the dojo even before Sano could finish his sentence. "Remember act casual! Don't screw this one up Yahiko-CHAN!!!!" Sano bellowed. Rubbing the leg that the boy had promptly kicked, Sano made his way to the restaurant. "Heh! Before this night is over Kenshin is gonna have Jou-chan in his arms."

The sea green kimono had white waves printed on the hem and a sprinkling of yellow flowers at the arms. The obi was a shade darker and had the same yellow flower. It was one of the most beautiful kimonos Kaoru had ever worn and it fitted her well. She turned around and watched with child-like fascination as the kimono gracefully followed her move. "Oh! It's so lovely! Thank you so much Megumi! I don't know how to repay you!" she exclaimed.

"Just don't let the chicken head punk near me for the next couple of weeks and maybe I'd be even willing to hand Ken-san over to you!" Megumi said flippantly.

"Did you and Sagara-san had a fight Megumi-chan? You know it's not really advisable to let an argument between lovers last for the night. It must be resolved immediately." Tae said as she cleaned the make-up that they have used on Kaoru.

"Lo-lovers!" Megumi sputtered out. Had the world gone completely mad?! 

She was so red that Kaoru thought all the doctor's blood went to her face. She laughed at the idea and the visual aid in front of her. She clasped her hands in delight, "Why Megumi! I never knew you had a crush on Sano! How could you not tell us!" she giggled again.

"It's not FUNNY! Sano and I are not…we ARE not…where did you get that? Who told you…"

"But I have heard it from almost everyone already. They say that you are Sagara's woman. Isn't that true?" Tae asked a little bit confused.

"No! Of course it's not true. Whoever started this rumor I am going to skin him alive!"

"I'm sure as hell would do the same!" a familiar voice rang out from the room.

Megumi's face underwent several changes from lobster red to chalk white and then back to flushed crimson. "Sagara!" she said with as much coldness as she could muster ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and the hot current running at her spine. 

Sano was leaning heavily at the door and was enchanted by the picture that Megumi made. Beautiful, even when mad. He thought to himself. Tearing his gaze away from Megumi he smiled as his eyes found his object of his affection, for the sole purpose of seeing Megumi get angrier and blush more that is and of course as part of his exceptional plan.

"Jou-chan!" he said walking towards her and taking her hands, twirling her around the room. 

"Dame! Dame! I'm getting dizzy!" Kaoru complained through her giggles.

Sanosuke faced her towards him and leaned so close that he could smell her faint jasmine scent. "Look at you! I'd say any boy or man would be charmed when they see you."

"Hontou?" Kaoru asked as she batted her eyelashes, feeling warm and flushed at the intensity of Sano's gaze. She had never felt anything like this, except when she would catch Kenshin gazing at her. But it was almost the same with Sano. She could almost pretend that he was Kenshin holding her this close.

"If I've seen you like this the first day we met, Kenshin wouldn't stand a chance. Not when you're smiling like that with the stars in your eyes!" he said sincerely. For a brief moment he had forgotten that Megumi had existed and had imagined how things would've been different if it had been the case. 

Megumi watched them, arms crossed across her chest. 'What is that rooster head up to this time?' she asked herself as she tried to brush aside the slight envy tugging at her heart. Sano can flirt with any he wishes, but not with the tanuki. Not in front of her. "Oi, Rooster what are you doing here?" she asked impatiently waiting for Sano take his hands off Kaoru.

"Well, I wanted to see Jou-chan!" Sano answered defensively, if anything pulling Kaoru closer an arm protectively wrapped around Kaoru's shoulder. He was fighting off the urge to laugh out loud at the expression on Megumi's face. All she needed was ask him to let Kaoru go and he would've. But the look of jealousy in her hazel eyes was enough for Sano. "And to tell her that Senpai Boy Wonder is at the dojo waiting for her."

"What?" Kaoru asked disentangling herself from Sano.

"Yup. Saw him there with my two eyes. Actually he was talking to Kenshin. I volunteered to come here and let you know." He said his brown eyes serious, loosing its interest in her.

'Oh no!' Kaoru groaned inwardly. The last thing she wanted was for Kenshin to talk with Ichiro. She was sure Kenshin was already giving Ichiro the 'take care of her de gozaru' speech. 

"But Ichiro had told Kaoru to that they'll meet up here." Megumi protested giving Sano a suspicious look.

'I knew that fox ain't gonna buy that story. Oh well, time to use my charms.' Sano thought as he crossed the room and was in a flash, besides Megumi. "Well, maybe he figured that it wasn't right to make women wait so he decided to do it more traditionally. And beside what do I care about what Ichiro and Jou-chan do for kicks. They could meet up at the end of the world for all I care, as long as you're right here, ne Foxy?" he teased.

"Oh cut it out Sagara!" Megumi answered looking away, not wanting to drown in Sano's warm, sincere eyes. She was glad that evidently Sano has no interest in Kaoru. "I know what you're up to." She said facetiously. 

"You do huh?" Sano returned audaciously.

"No. I won't lend you 60¥. I've already given free services with treating your hands. So there, no amount of flattery, although true, will get you anything from me, especially money."

"Well, that's too bad. I was planning on treating you for dinner today. But I guess I'll have to pass. Anyway," Sano said returning his gaze at Kaoru trying to conceal the laughter in his eyes. "You better head at the dojo Ichiro has stayed with Oro-san far too long, next thing you'll now he has already picked up not only Kenshin's speech pattern but also his cluelessness."

"Nani?" Kaoru shook her head as if the act would clear her buzzing head. The more time Kenshin gets to spend with Ichiro the more Kenshin might feel unworthy of her compared with the young untainted boy. "I'm already on my way." She hastily thanked Tae and Megumi and almost fled the room.

'Yatta!' Sano thought watching Kaoru leave in a hurry, 'Phase one completed! I just hope Kaenshin would play his part just fine.'

"Well, I'm done here. I have better things to do than watch two young lovely women put on their girly stuff. Ja!" with that he stepped out of the room and decided to have himself a sake maybe two, one for him and the other for Kanshin and Jou-chan!

"Are you sure Yahiko?" Kenshin asked distractedly as he began slicing the pickles. 

Yahiko made a face at the vegetable. Dinner, he hoped not. "Yup, Sano told me that Busu'll be arriving soon to get um…" he paused. Kaoru had stopped by here to take her bath and changed into a clean gi, Kenshin had even suggested that he'd take Kaoru at Tae's, which the latter had refused. What could Busu have forgotten? "Um…her…" 

Yahiko made a face as Kenshin turned at him, not impatient just a little curious, "Her kimono! That's it. Her new kimono for her date." Yahiko said satisfied with himself. He hadn't seen busu carrying a bag or anything. 

"Well, I'll just bring it to her then." Kenshin said taking off his apron.

"Kenshin!" a female voice called out. 

One that could only be Kaoru's for the very reason that upon hearing it, Kenshin's hear began to beat twice faster and twice louder. The effect she had on him was undeniable.

'Perfect!' Yahiko thought. "Gotta go and…and…uh…good luck!" Yahiko said running off to the back gate. Sano had specifically told him to stay away and leave the two alone. That one Yahiko was willing to obey no matter how tempting spying on them would be.

'Good luck?' Kenshin stared at Yahiko's fading back. 'What was that about?' he asked himself as he rinsed and dried his hands. Kaoru called again, her impatience was clear and Kenshin had to smile. Always almost fanatical, it seemed that she has so many things to do, to see and to learn that time can be so limited for her. So much like a child filled with unquenchable zest in life. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called out again. Maybe Ichiro had already left and had been mad waiting for her for that long. Mad enough to actually call off their date!

She wished.

She was slightly flushed from her walk and from the second glances she had received from almost every man and boy that she had passed on her way. Even Saitou who walked passed her gave her a strange look. She was expecting a nasty comment about a dressy tanuki walking around time or something equally nasty. But Saito just nodded his head in recognition and even glared at the young boys hooting and whistling at her. 

"Kenshin!" she called out again. Where was he? Did he leave after talking with Ichiro? She hoped Ichiro didn't say anything that would have made Kenshin leave. If he had, Kami help him. She had worked so hard to get Kenshin, if he left again, she won't hesitate to turn the whole of Japan upside down just to find her rurounin. She rounded up a corner and started to call him again. "Ken…sh…" 

Her voice died down as she found herself staring at his violet eyes.

Her heart started beating over time as her hand began to sweat. For a moment Kenshin seemed taken aback by the sight of her. And then violet eyes had turned darker than usual, holding a well of unsaid emotions that she could now clearly see. She swallowed a lump in her throat. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' she asked herself as heat traveled from her stomach to her face making her cheeks flush red. 

'So much like a child?' a voice in his head asked him.

Obviously not.

"Kaoru-dono." He said barely a whisper.

It took him some time to finally realize that he wasn't dreaming, that the vision of radiant beauty inches away from him was real and not the work of his overly active imagination. 

Her red lips beckoned him. Her blue eyes drowned him. He drank in her presence. Time had officially stopped for both of them and the moment that their eyes had locked, they were the only person in this room, in this house, in the whole world. Suddenly the air around them seemed so…warm.

She was beautiful.

Fatally.

He stepped closer as she tilted her head lips partially parted.

Oh Kami…he wanted to kiss her and she wanted him to, he could see it in her eyes; by the way she held her breath.

'Control Kenshin. You have to control yourself.' His mind chanted although his body has another different idea. It was hard to fight off the urge to touch her. But he had to, because he knew that if he did, there would be no turning back. That once he knew the taste of her lips or the feel of it against his he could never again put the distance between them. 

She saw the struggle in his eyes. She sighed and tried to make it easier for him by taking a step back and turning around to show him her kimono and to hide the pain and the disappointment in her face. When she was facing him again, she asked softly raising expectant blue eyes at him, "So how do I look? Do you like it?" 

'Did he like it?' He didn't find the word 'like' appropriate for what he was actually feeling. He loved it. The way her hair was arranged and how soft it looked as it rested on her nape. The way the green kimono contrasted with her blue eyes making them shine in a way that he had never seen before. "You look pretty Kaoru-dono. Sessha likes it very much." He said silently berating himself for the words he so unsuitably used.

'Pretty? Hadn't Sano said something more extreme than that? Mou! Kenshin!' Kaoru pouted. "Well, um…is Ichiro-san still here?" she asked looking past his shoulders.

If she had only kept her eyes on his she would have found the anger that flicked in them, followed by the look of pure unadulterated jealousy that had passed in his violet eyes.

"Ichiro? Is he supposed to be here de gozaru?" he asked softly recovering from his initial upset that it had been Ichiro who she was looking for and who she had dressed for. He had clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles had turned white to fight off the impulse to wrap them around Kaoru's body and pull her close to his heart so she'd understand how much this was killing him.

To love her only at a safe distance.

'Who are you protecting Kenshin?' 

He didn't know the answer to that question anymore. Once, it had been Kaoru. To keep her from being used as leverage for battousai. Now, it seemed to him that more than anything he's only protecting himself.

Kaoru stared at him. "Sano told me that…" she paused. 

Sano! Why hadn't she thought of that! 

"Stupid Chicken Head Punk tricked me into coming here!" she said out loud as revelation struck her full force. She looked at Kenshin who seemed to have reached the same conclusion as her. 

Kenshin knew the reason why Sano had made Kaoru come here in the first place. Sano had wanted him to see Kaoru all dressed up looking absolutely beautiful. Sano's intention was clear and clever too. 

Of course, if Kenshin sees Jou-chan looking like that, he'd have nothing else to do or say but to beg Jou-chan to ditch Ichiro and consider going out with him. He takes her in his arms and then…

'Well planned', Kenshin thought a smile tugging at his lips. 'But it takes more than that Sano.' He considered. 'It had been difficult not to let my emotions ran wild and ruin Kaoru's life by taking such a bold step as claiming her as mine. Could it also been part of Sagara's idea? That I'd just take her into my arms forget everything that I am and had been and offer myself to her.'

"Sano probably has the best intention in mind de gozaru and Yahiko too." He said out loud.

"What was that? What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked not quite understanding why Sano had palyed this trick on her.

"Ano…I meant, maybe Sano wanted me to see you before your date, because he thought that seeing you will change my mind about letting you go with Ichiro." He explained absentmindedly.

That made Kaoru angry. "And you're saying that it wouldn't?" she said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Ano…Kaoru-dono, don't get mad. I think it's best that you consider other boys from around here they have better things to offer you and not…not…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He was pushing her away again and it was hurting him as it would hurt Kaoru, but he believed in his heart that it would be better for Kaoru to find another man. Someone worthy of her, someone who would give peace, stability a normal life not what he would be offering her...a life filled of uncertainty.

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru hissed, "What makes you think that you know what is good for me? How dare you tell me who I should and should not love!?" 

"I only want you happiness Kaoru-dono." He said sincerely.

"Is that true? So what you're saying is that you're just going to let me go. Without a fight. Just watch me take the hand of another man and let him lead me into a new life without you?" she asked tears welled up in her eyes. 

"It is for the best Kaoru." He said through his aching throat. 

"Then I don't believe you at all. You don't want my happiness Kenshin, you're just cruel."

With that she walked away trying hard not to cry. She wasn't going to cry over a man who would never love her. Not the way she needed and the way she wanted. She had never thought Kenshin would be able to tell her that he was willing to step aside and eventually leave her. After all that they have been through, after what she had seen in his violet-passion laced eyes. She wasn't going to cry. 

She was going to murder Sanosuke for ruining her plan.

Sano had two bottles of sake at his hand. By this time, Kenshin and Jou-chan would already be an item and they had him to thank. 'Heh, it's a good thing I won today at the gambling house. Seems as though my luck has come back. Full force!. We could all celebrate at the Akabeko!' He hoped Yahiko had took his word and stayed out of the couple's way. Kami knows what sort of monster the brat brings out in Jou-chan, if his pretty little tanuki lost her fiery temper at Yahiko in front of Kenshin, the plan he had worked so hard for would be ruined. He was half way to the dojo when he sighted Jou-chan running away from the door. Her green kimono tangling between her legs, he was half scared that she'd stumble or something. She was able to make it out and was heading towards him when the dipping red-orange sun caught her face, he saw the tears glistening in her blue eyes. Behind her, Kenshin was a dark shadow standing by the door watching her leave.

"Fuckin' hell!" Sano muttered. "Aw! What now!" he cursed again and stepped behind the thick bushes. Kaoru passed him and she seemed a bit more relaxed. Fortunately for Kenshin she wasn't crying, because if she was, Sano would've kicked Kenshin ass without any question. Kaoru was already out of sight when Sano stepped out from his hiding place, gritting his teeth, "It ain't over yet!" He began to walk, grim faced towards Kenshin. 

" Time for Plan B: Knock some fuckin' sense on Kenshin's head!"

Notes: Ok, that was way too melodramatic, don't you think? Comments please. On to 6b.


	7. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 6b

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 6b

Standard Disclaimers apply. I don't own the characters - no matter how I wish it were true - I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

This is about Chapter 6a. There's this part when Tae was doing Kaoru's hair and talks about the "split-peach" hairstyle. I borrowed it from **_'Memoirs of a Geisha'_** by **Arthur Golden**. A highly recommended book, I must add and also I think 'oro-chan' has been used in another fanfic, if I'm not mistaken it's was on **_'All That Matters'_** by **Tae-chan**. And I apologize for borrowing them. It just sounded well with Kenshin ne? And i'd imagine Kaoru to be as pretty as an apprentice geisha wearing that hairstyle. Sorry again, if it bothers other people I can take them off. Also I'd like to thank **Meike** for telling me about it. And sorry for taking me so long to post this part. Our computer is busted. I hope that you bear with me. But I do promise that I'll finish this. Even if it's the last thing i do!!! Well, as always...reviews please! Thanks and have fun reading!

**_Make pain beautiful_**

**_Against the red dipping sun_**

**_Tears on your blue eyes_**

Kenshin stared at the retreating figure of Kaoru, the rays of the setting sun making her dark hair seem midnight blue, wanting desperately to follow her and tell her that he was lying, that he longed and desired for her in every way a man would. He wanted to touch her, to take away the pain he himself had inflicted. 

He looked down at his hands, seemingly transfixed at them. 

He can still see blood, he can still smell it. 

He loved Kaoru. There was no question about it. His feelings for her were a combination of heated desire and a need to protect her innocence. But it would be such a great risk for both of them. For her to be a used as constant pawn against him and there are limits to how much he can take. He was afraid that the day would come the battousai would eventually re-emerged and ultimately destroy both of them.

Memories still haunted him. The one person that he had vowed to protect had died in his very own hands. He wasn't sure if he'll be able to live again if it happened the second time. He can't let himself open up to such intense feelings. 

And yet he loved Kaoru.

And there was nothing he can do to change that.

The conflicting emotions inside him did not serve him well, because it was already a little too late when he saw the sake bottle looming above him, inches from his precious head. Flinching to avoid its impact on his skull as much as possible he watched with morbid fascination as it hit him in the head. 

"Oro!"

The sound of pottery hitting the stubborn head of the rurouni was so distinct that it brought out almost a wicked satisfied smile on Sano's face. It reverberated in every single space of the silent dojo proclaiming part of Sano's half fulfilled plan. Pieces of broken ceramic flew from every direction as sake soaked the dazed rurouni. He collapsed at the floor and the ex-street fighter was quick to lean over and check if he had inadvertently killed the insufferable shy red-haired.

God, he hoped not. 

Jou-chan would surely hunt him up to the very end of the world to shake him inanely until his brains start to ooze from his eyes. 

Definitely not a pretty picture.

"Fuck it!" he grumbled checking for pulse on Kenshin's neck. "Oi! Don't die on me…not yet ne?" Sano said leaning down at Kenshin, who had his back flat on the floor, eyes swirling. "No wonder Hiko called you baka deshi even up to know. In fact, it suits you just fine." Sano spat out glaring at him. "I bet your shishou would be terribly disappointed at the spilled sake and the ruined jug. Hell, if I don't make a man out of you today, I might as well go to Kyoto and drag your master over here."

"Oro?" Kenshin said as he tried to stand up hearing every bit what had passed on Sano's mouth. Trying to suppress the look of doom at the thought of his shishou being dragged here by Sanosuke no less and hear his master tell him in the crudest possible way how to get past his guilt and lay the smack down on Kaoru. He couldn't help but cringe.

Sano helped him up by taking the collar of his pink gi by the fist and lifting him off the floor. Sano looked like he was actually going to punch him. Kenshin knew the reason why. And if Sano did, he deserves it.

"Well, lookie here if it isn't the biggest asshole in Japan." He said conversationally, as if he was merely stating a fact. 

"Orororo" Kenshin repeated. Hoping to avoid the oncoming tirade of 'how could you's and 'Kenshin no baka's' 

"Your language pattern is becoming ridiculously annoying. Or do you do that on purpose to turn Jou-chan off?" Sano said blithely, his brown eyes piercing through Kenshin's.

"I'd appreciate it if you let me down now de gozaru." Kenshin said painfully polite.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you off the hook without so much as any physical injury?"

"You already bashed me in the head Sano but if you need a better reason I'd give you one." Kenshin said his voice almost lethal.

Sano let him go with a disgusted sigh and glared as the rurouni landed gracefully on his feet. "You deserved that and more." Sano said quietly.

"Hai. Sessha deserves more…"

"Ah cut it out!" Sano cut him off, "I'm sure that you've already finished Jou-chan telling that. And from her expression, that was your best **_speech_** ever." Apparently it fell on deaf ears as Kenshin began to dry himself by wringing his wet clothes. The smell of sake drifted through the air. Sano cursed and tried to think of something else to get Kenshin to talk and more importantly, to ACT.

Kenshin's red mane was flat against his head, like a read mop thrown over him, soaked up to his stomach, he looked liked a drenched kitten. "Sessha has to change and clean the floor. Kaoru-dono would be upset if I leave it like this." He said eyes cast down, brushing off the small pieces of pottery that had rested on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Sanos said grabbing him before he can even take a step. He glanced at his side and announced, "You can come out now Yahiko." Sano called as soon as he sensed the boy's presence. Knowing Kenshin, he had been aware of Yahiko's presence even before him, but didn't acknowledge it for fear that Yahiko was part of the conspiracy. 'Well, that's too bad Himura, practically every single soul in this dojo had been in this conspiracy…well after I get to talk to them later that is if things don't work out today.'

"Didn't go as planned huh?" Yahiko said casually leaning by the door frame. 

"Clean this mess for our friend here." Sano ordered.

"Hey that's not fair! You spilled it!" Yahiko protested scowling at them.

"Well just think of it as Kenshin's fault. After all if he had been cooperative I would've never gotten the urge to beat him up." Sano replied looking directly at Kenshin. "'Sides we have to get to the Akabeko before Jou-chan starts her dinner date and we have about fifteen minutes to prime Kenshin up. Ne Kenshin?"

Kenshin stared at him blankly. "Sano, we shouldn't…"

"Oh, yes we should." Sano said his brown eyes glimmering with unsuppressed mirth. 

He had a plan.

Full proof.

Failure free.

Yeah sure.

Kaoru viciously stabbed at her food, "What makes him think that he knows what would make me and him happy? It's annoying really, the way he treats me…like I'm a weakly vulnerable child!" Kaoru spat out in a disgusted voice, "My own father never treated me that way you know. Argh! That stubborn man!" she began to chew her food her blue eyes brighter than ever. "And that stupid chicken head…" 

Ichiro just watched her as she vent her anger on their food. She had broken three chopsticks over the course of their dinner and Tae had graciously offered Kaoru a knife. Not exactly what Ichiro thought of as safe. But he decided to keep his mouth shut as Kaoru had gleefully accepted the piece of metal from her friend.

"How can he not understand what I'm trying to tell him? I mean he had stayed with me for almost a year…a year! Can you believe that?" Kaoru asked him blue eyes bright and tearful. 

"Um…sure Kaoru-chan. But if upsets you so much maybe you should not think about it anymore and try to enjoy our dinner." Ichiro said trying to salvage their date.

Kaoru raised her eyes at him and sighed. "I'm a bad company. I know. Maybe we should just go home Ichiro, I'm just ruining your night." She said pouting. "I'm so stupid. I keep talking about…about another boy when you're being so nice to me and all." 

Her blue eyes were apologetic and even though Ichiro was actually on the verge of telling her how right she was, he gave her a sweet smile instead. "Oh no! Kaoru-chan, I love it being with you. It's just that…" he paused. He already knew that his slim chance of getting Kaoru had just evaporated into thin air but that doesn't mean he was giving up on trying to be her friend. It was better than nothing at all. He had probably mistaken his infatuation towards her for the real thing, he rationalized trying to ease the dull pain he was feeling in his chest at the very moment. Every smile that had crossed Kaoru's face was because of a fond memory of another man…not for him. It had hurt to finally realize that she wasn't interested in him. Not as her fiancé anyway. The best he could do was to be a friend and help her with this Kenshin. "Kaoru-chan, look at me please." He said meeting Kaoru's reluctant gaze. "Tell me, is this man, is he…do you really love him that much?" 

Kaoru silently nodded, biting her lower lips. "I love him and the truth is I KNOW that he feels something for me too. He's just…I don't know. Scared or something." She added softly tears springing back into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"It's ok. Tell me Kaoru-chan, maybe I can help." He answered tentatively.

Kaoru's eyes brightened but it quickly faded. 'Kaoru no baka!' she thought berating herself. She was almost glad that Ichiro had finally accepted that they could only be friends but still she felt a pang of guilt for even thinking of using Ichiro against Kenshin. It was decidedly such an immature and insensitive thing for her to do. "Daijobou Ichiro, I can handle it. I just probably have to shake him a bit harder and more often ne?" She said nonchalantly a smile crossing her face as she imagined Kenshin's purple eyes swirling before her. 

Ichiro tried to ignore what she had just said and gladly nodded a small smile brightening up his whole face. He really didn't know how to react on that one. He had never seen this Kenshin guy and briefly wondered what kind of a man he was, obviously one that was patient enough to let Kaoru-chan shake him senseless and that, more that anything, intrigued him all the more. 

"So tell me, how did you get into kendo?" she asked hoping to change the subject and at least get her mind off a certain gorgeous insensitive red haired.

Tae watched as the young kenjutsu instructor chatted with her date. She seemed sad and why not? The poor girl is on a romantic in date one of the best restaurants of Tokyo with someone she doesn't love! She wondered why Kaoru had agreed on this particular arrangement. She might have been that frustrated and Tae instantly fumed at the thought of Kaoru ending up with someone who was totally wrong for her.

Call her a hopeless romantic, but Tae was dead set in correcting this little mismatch. 

She knew who was meant for Kaoru-chan.

Himura Kenshin.

Now a lot can be said about that young man, but the best was to describe would be - dense - a gorgeous dense but gorgeous nonetheless. And kind too, and honest and should she dare forget polite? And…well he would be perfect for Kaoru.

Ichiro look like a fine outstanding young boy who had been awe-struck at Kaoru-chan when they had met a few moments ago. Tae had spoken with the boy too several times and rather found him charming indeed with good manners however she couldn't help but feel that no matter how honest his feelings were for Kaoru, he could never truly make her happy, for already she had given her heart to Himura-san.

With another glance at the young couple, Tae had begun to plot. The main objective: get Kaoru with the man she truly loves. She knew that this wasn't any of her business and the last time she tried to help she had failed miserably but if she wasn't sure that the feeling between the Kaoru-chan and Himura-san was not mutual she would have gladly back down. And besides this was different.

Her plan didn't involve any engagement ring or half-realized proposals, so what could possibly go wrong? Having made up her mind, she hurriedly went into the kitchen and scanned the room for a special servant girl. 

The one known for her big mouth and love of gossips, the official town crier on who's dating who and who's husband was caught at the pleasure house near their town. She had purposely selected her for she would play a major role on this sort of scam. 

Leaning over, Tae whispered something in the girl's ears.

The servant's dark eyes widened and started nodding gravely and then after a few more exchange of hushed words hurriedly stalked off. 

Tae watched keenly as the girl picked Tsubame out of everyone else at the kitchen and whispered something at the shy girl who blushed instantly at the news delivered to her.

The ripple of rumor about Kamiya Kaoru and Onoda Ichiro would soon be a gigantic wave and would hopefully reached the rurouni in time and then after that all will be perfect.

Megumi was on her way home after dropping by at the clinic to see if there are other patients waiting for her. Fortunately Genzai-sensei had it covered and had suggested to Megumi to just go home and rest. She agreed almost at once which was so very unlike her, but it had been a long day. And between playing big sister to Kaoru and dealing with Sanosuke, she was just damn tired. Her hand ached. But it had nothing to do with treating her patients earlier. Oh, nothing at all.

That Sano…

The punch had been bone jarring, not exactly what she intended, but she was satisfied with it nevertheless. Sagara had been lucky he was still able to duck just in time before it hit him right in his face. After all cutting his blood circulation for two minutes or so didn't seem to work she decided that the rooster head needed more convincing that, no she had no money and no she wasn't flirting with him.

She remembered with satisfaction, the crunching sound it made as she connected squarely on Sano's jaw. She was surprised that she hadn't left a mark on his skin that would have been more pleasant for her. Something to brag about in case Sagara unwittingly forgets to mention it to any one.

And what had prompted such a violent reaction from the lady doctor?

Not only was Sagara asking her for money like she was some sort of 'sugar mommy' but had boldly suggested that her contempt towards him was a product of frustrated unrequited sexual advances that she had been showering him for the past few months.

She lost it then.

And to top it all off, try going around town, hearing from almost everybody that the fox lady otherwise known as Takani Megumi was crazy about the chicken head punk. Crazy enough to actually follow him around begging for se-

She choked on the memory. The punch seemed oddly irrelevant to the rumors he had been spreading. Of course she still didn't have hard evidence that it was him who had started all this talks about them being an item. But Tae had even heard of it and worse had actually believed in it! 

She had confronted Sagara when she chanced upon him buying two bottles of sake at a local store and what had he said?

'Foxy, if you're so bothered by it, then just tell everyone else that it's true and then the rumors would stop, coz by then they won't be interested in it anymore, ne?' he said and then walked off leaving her with her mouth open.

She was mad because he didn't seem to care and because to him they were all just rumors.

Just rumors.

'Too bad it isn't true ne?' a voice in her head chided her and after hearing it for almost everyday she was able to block it without any problem. She however wasn't able to block the voices of two women idly gossiping.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but with the mention of Kaoru and Ichiro's name she couldn't help but linger on and find out what the chitchat was all about. And she was glad that she did. Prompting the two women to start from the beginning, her eyes slowly widened until they were almost the size of the fancy saucers used at the Akabeko.

So we have, or so it seems, the first victim of the wave.

Thanking the women for the vital information she hurriedly skipped the corner to her home and ventured towards the dojo.

"C'mon Kenshin, we all know that you're in love with her." Sano began leading Kenshin into the streets with Yahiko trudging along not far behind them. Sano watched Kenshin open his mouth and beat him to it, "And I swear one more 'oro' from you and I am going to pound you into the ground that next spring you'd be growing cherry blossoms even up to your ass." He said frowning slightly, wondering where on earth he got that. Even Yahiko shot him a strange look. Sano shrugged, "What?" he asked defensively, "I've used every threat I could possibly think of. I'm drained, brat."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Kenshin, why are you making this hard?" he asked slowly.

"Ha! So the kid has brains after all!" Sano said ignoring the deadly glare he got from Yahiko. "Unlike you." He said glancing at Kenshin who was next to him eyes averted on the dirt road. "Should partly blame Jou-chan on that one though. Che, shaking you senseless and beating you with her bokken every time of the day, who knows how much damage she had done to your brain. Should probably stop by at Megumi's to have a check on you or something." He added with a slight wishful note in his voice.

"Puhleeez! You're just suggesting that cuz you wanna see Megumi. Can we straighten out our priorities here?" Yahiko said making hanging motions in the air. "Kenshin and Kaoru first. Then we deal with your obsession with Megumi, ok?"

"Shut up brat!" Sano bellowed glad that he had finished the sake bottle on their way and no one would notice him blush amidst his already reddening cheeks.

"That was a lame come back punk, what's the matter losing your annoying streak already?" Yahiko retorted catching up with them and walking beside a silent Kenshin.

"Can't blame me. I've used up every energy trying to get into Kenshin's thick head." Sano muttered darkly.

Kenshin let out a sigh and stopped walking. He had enough of the constant name-calling and death threats he had received. Had this occurred during his days as a hitokiri both Sano and the kid would have probably run off to cry somewhere in fear. "Daijobou." He said finally as his two friends stared at him expectantly. "Sessha…sessha loves Kaoru-dono." He said slowly his voice calm and sure.

Complete silence as the two stared at him dumbfounded. It lasted for a few brief seconds and was replaced by cries of relief followed by merciless teasing. 

Kenshind blushed furiously.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Sano asked blatantly. "Didn't actually kill you ne?" he added with a smile. 

"Now all you gotta do is walk up to Busu and tell her that." Yahiko concluded, glad that this whole thing is over and eager to go back to the dojo and have supper.

"I…I can't." Kenshin said mournfully his violet yes somber.

"Now you see this is where the problems starts." Sano said looking disdainfully at Kenshin. "I know you feel unworthy of her, but let me ask you, has she ever told you that? Has Jou-chan ever made you feel like that in anyway?" Sano asked arching his eyebrows.

Yahiko watched with curiosity wondering why in the world he was seeing Sanosuke as a serious adult for the first time since he got to know him. Was it something in the air? Or was it something on the sake?

"No." Kenshin answered quietly.

"Good. So we're getting somewhere here. Now, I also understand that you're afraid of losing her and not being able to protect her. In all the times Jou-chan has gotten herself into trouble because of your past, has she ever blamed you for it?" Sano continued watching the rurouni.

"No. But…"

"Ah, ah, no buts." Sano said shaking a finger in the air. "And you know that she's in love with you and if you're going to insist that it's just a silly little girl infatuation, I am going to strip you naked and then throw you in the bath house first thing in the morning, right about the time Jou-chan is taking her bath." Sano paused seeing the blood rise in Kenshin's cheek. 'Damn, talking like this is hard, I sound so stupid. Even in my ears.' He shuddered 'but this is probably the only way to get him to take me seriously. After this Iam going to make Kenshin suffer by asking him to help me with Megumi.'

Yahiko suddenly interrupted, "And her cooking doesn't really bother you or her lack of grace and finesse and the way she dress, they way she beat up people when she's mad and the way she screeches at you and the fact that sometimes she can be such a nag?"

Sano tossed Yahiko a strange look, his frown deepening at Yahiko's casual shrug. "Brat." Sano mouthed.

"Of course not!" Kenshin protested, "I love Kaoru-dono for who she is even her for her flaws."

"So go ahead and barge into the Akabeko and tell her everything that you have just said!" Sano said nearly smacking himself.

"No." Kenshin said with finality his voice gruff with unsaid emotion.

Sano threw up his hands in the air "Fine, I'm giving up on you. It seems to me that you're already bent on hurting Jou-chan anyway. I've done everything I could possibly do. Let me tell you Kenshin and believe me on this one, at the rate your going, Yahiko would already have three kids even before you can tell Jou-chan how you really feel. I bet she knows it by now, hell only an idiot will miss out on what you have. But if you wanna throw it away, that's just fine with me. What do I care about a selfish man like you anyway?"

"Was that a complete sentence from you? And my, I think that actually made enough sense to me!" 

A female voice interrupted them and lucky for Sano both Yahiko and Kenshin had turned towards the direction of that voice and did not notice the dreamy smile that had passed in his face. 'Foxy' he thought miserably, suddendly remembering the punch she had thrown at him earlier fearing that she'd gloat about it.

"I think he just threw it away Sanosuke." Megumi said stepping out.

"Huh? In case it passed your highly publicized common sense, I was only kidding!" Sano retorted with a defiant toss of his head, glad that the 'sluggng' issue wasn't going to surface. 

"Well, apparently, Kaoru-chan is no longer willing to wait." Megumi said, purposely ignoring Sanosuke and instead noticing the involuntary flinch Kenshin made upon hearing her declaration. 'He's hurting.' Megumi thought. But this will probably hurt him more. 

"Ken-san, there's something I need to tell you…"

"No!" 

"Aw, gimme me a break. C'mon, after what you've just heard? Don't tell me you're just going to stay here and wallow in self pity?" Sano shook a fist on Kenshin's face. 

After Megumi had dropped the bomb Sano had watched contemplating, as Kenshin struggled to control the emotions inside him. He knew he wasn't mistaken when he saw violet eyes change into amber for a split second. Megumi had noticed it too, even Yahiko. They had left Kenshin standing there, rooted to his spot as the three of them huddled for a plan C. After much debate and ruthless bickering they had decided that they have to go to the extremes.

Which meant a confrontation between Kaoru, Ichiro and Kenshin.

Megumi had volunteered to be a non-participant of something so preposterous not to mention ridiculous and had left with a warning: Never play with a broken hearted man. 

Sano and Yahiko had rolled their eyes. Women could be so melodramatic. If someone were going to end up broken hearted it would be boy wonder Onoda Ichiro. 

It was getting Kenshin to be part of the confrontation that was proving to be difficult.

Hell, Sano saw no surprise there. And so the pleading and reasoning had come to a stand off. Where everything Sano had utter, Kenshin would answer a simple 'no'. Sano was reaching his limit.

"No, Sano. If Kaoru…if Kaoru has chosen…him…it's her choice." Kenshin said his jaws tightly clenched. Liquid violet eyes were darker and more somber than they have ever seen.

"You twit! Of course Jou-chan hasn't chosen him yet! You still have time." Sano argued.

"No." Kenhsin said flatly.

"Fine. Yahiko, on to plan C!"

Even before Kenshin could ask himself what plan C was, both Yahiko and Sano were already ganging up on him and somehow a large brown bag materialized out of nowhere. 

And that was where he stayed for the whole trip to the Akabeko. 

With a muffled cry of protest as Sano deposited him on to the ground, Yahiko finally took pity on him and released him. 

Well, only up to his neck.

Positioning the bag, directly behind Sano, Yahiko glared at Kenshin, a silent threat for the rurouni to keep quiet, which was already unnecessary for they have already put a gag on the poor red haired and mainly because the once most feared assassin still had his purple eyes swirling and swirling and swirling…

Tae stared at Yahiko and Sano and then back to Sano. "Did you join in any street fight today Sagara-san?" Tae asked taking in the badly beaten, bruised and bandaged Sanosuke.

"Ano…um…you could say that." he said in between coughs, "Is Jou-chan still here?" he asked peeking inside the Akabeko. There were still a lot of customers inside and not one of them was Jou-chan.

"Oh, you just missed her. They left a couple of minutes ago." Tae informed him distracted by the brown bag behind Sano. Suddenly Tae let out a yelp of surprise her hands flying to her mouth as she stifled another scream.

"What is it?" Sano asked worriedly snapping his head behind him and then returning it at Tae with a quizzical look on his face. 

"The brown bag…it move Sagara-san!" Tae said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, that." Sano stepped aside to give Tae a full view of the brown bag, with Kenshin's head jutting out just below the rope that tied it securely. She raised confused panicked eyes at Sanosuke. 

"It's a long story." He said with a sigh. "I'm sure you don't wanna hear it right now." he quipped solemnly.

"Hai. I'm sure I won't." Tae responded faintly.

"Oi hey, Tae-san, before I forget do you have any idea where Jou-chan and her date went off to?" Sano asked trying to get Tae's attention back to him. She seemed a little daze. 

"I heard that they'd be heading at the river side near Kaoru's dojo." She answered her eyes still locked on Kenshin in the brown bag. "Ano, Sagara-san…is Himura-san ok? I mean is he…he's not…"

"His fine. Perfectly fine." Sano said with a jubilant smile on his face. He hauled Kenshin into his shoulder and wave goodbye, thanking Tae for her help. Yahiko was behind him, same innocent smile plastered across his face. 

Tae had stood there at the opening of the Akabeko trying to tell herself that what she had seen, she had really seen it.

No illusions. It was real and certainly she hadn't gone insane to imagine something like that.

Himra Kenshin tied inside a brown sack swaying ever so lightly at the back of Sanosuke as he walked off with Yahiko happily skipping not far behind him. 

And, it wasn't part of her plan.

Notes: Ok. End Chapter 6b. LOL! That was a lot of fun doing! I played with this chapter (as you can all see) and I'm sure I'd be flamed for this…but I hadn't slept for like three days…I had to let it out somehow… I don't know where I got the whole big brown bag idea, but I kept imagining Kenshin in it and I just had to put it as part of the story. I was trying for some humor. I hope I hadn't failed miserably or anything. FLAMES are most welcome. On to chapter 7, where hopefully, I'm not as messed up as I am today. Please pray for that. Keep the reviews coming people! I really appreciate them. Thanks so much!


	8. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 7

Quick Note: hiya minna! I just want to apologize for taking me this long to post this chapter. Our computer is busted and is yet to be fixed. Anyway, here is chapter 7, I hope that you'll find this as amusing as the other chapters. Also, I'd like to apologize for the format of the first few chapters that I have posted. I forgot to put a space between paragraphs and I promise to never let it slip off my mind. I'll be sure to make the fics a whole lotta better in format and in its content. And if I get more free time I'll edit it and make a few changes. Especially in the grammatical errors and misspelled words.

(I sound so serious today ne? Actually I feel kinda weird...) I should warn you...if I'm in this weird serious sort of mood, this fic would be way too melodramatic and waffy...

And thanks again for the great reviews. So, here's the fic. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews, as always are highly appreciated!

A Date With A Senpai 

Chapter 7

**_Underneath the stars_**

**_soft wind kiss across the sky_**

**_loved you more that night_**

It was one of those nights that one would wish that will never end. The cool air was soothing against the skin. Above them, the velvety midnight blue sky served as the perfect backdrop for silver-lit canopy of stars seemed to glow brighter than ever. 

Underneath the shadow of a massive tree, the three forlorn figures stood quietly, seemingly unaware of the sight before them. The lake was calm and no ripples disturbed its surface. In fact it looked like the flat surface of a glass and the light from the moon made appear to be glowing. Fireflies surrounded them, dozens of tiny insects with dying amber glow hovering above, in between them and in front of them.

"Well, they're not here." Yahiko stated simply. Looking around him, snorting in disgust he added, "Maybe they went to the dojo," he paused, thinking about it, "nah, what could they be possibly doing there all by themselves?"

Sano shot Yahiko a murderous glare, shook his head and turned at an all too silent Kenshin. Images were probably already playing on the rurounin's mind, no doubt about that. Kenshin was probably the only person he knows that worry too much, in essentially every little, tiny teensy weensy small details of Kaoru's life. And yet the baka does not possess the courage to tell it in Jou-chan's face. He opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind and shut it before the first syllable ever came out, because he suddenly realized that Kenshin would've easily kicked his ass about the whole brown sack thing and lucky for him, he was still very much alive. He silently thanked the gods above.

But he would no sooner shut his mouth and open it again. This time, if it was quite possible in a more careful manner.

"Hey, are you going to stay mute forever?" He asked the shadow beside him, looking for telltale signs that the Battousai just might want to suddenly sprang out and cut off his head.

Silence.

So Sano went right on. "Oi, Kenshin," He used the first name basis in case Kenshin dare forgets that they were buddies. As in real tight pals. "If you're mad at us...me and **_Yahiko_** here," he promptly reminded Kenshin that he was not the only one who bopped him in the head a few forgotten moments ago. "Just tell us alright? I never liked the silent treatment anyway. And besides, in case it passed your sensitive judgment, we we're just trying to help. Ne?"

Kenshin turned to look at him and Sano practically whooped in rejoice for the calm considerate rurouni was very present in front of him. Well, at least he seemed calm and collected.

"I was just thinking..." Kenshin began.

Sano cursed underneath his breath, "That's when a whole lotta problem starts you know. You over think. Try not to think too much Kenshin. I'm sure Jou-chan and Ichiro are still doing childish stuff..."

Kenshin blushed and Sano wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or jealous. His guess was both.

"Not about that Sano. I trust Kaoru."

"But you don't trust Ichiro?" Sano said biting his tongue to prevent him from pointing out that Kenshin had been slowly but surely dropping the suffix -dono everytime he uttered Kaoru's name. And for that, Sano was eternally grateful, it was indeed a sign. A sign form the heavens above that he was not screwing up anyone's life here by messing around with Kenshin and Jou-chan's feelings.

"I...I don't know." Kenshin said looking up at the sky and not really seeing it's magnificent beauty, lost in his own thoughts perhaps. After a few moments of silence, where Sano was actually planning on shaking Kenshin to snap him off his dream like trance, Kenshin turned and met his gaze with eyes slightly flecked with amber haze. "I hope he does nothing to upset Kaoru."

"And if he does?" Sano prompted, hoping that he hears what he was waiting to hear.

"If he does..." Kenshin's tone was menacing. No, wait correction, it was dangerously threatening and had not Yahiko interfered Sano would have been glad to hear Kenshin's honest answer.

"Hey!" Yahiko suddenly hissed. "Busu's coming this way!"

And true enough, because god forbid it if Yahiko had been lying, Kaoru was on her way towards them with who else but Ichiro trailing not far behind her.

"And she's heading towards us!" Yahiko quickly informed them.

"Che, we know. We're not blind. And don't act so panicky!" Sano said with a dismal wave of his hand, "She ain't gonna come this way." He deliberately ignored the curses Yahiko was throwing at him not to mention the incredibly high pitched 'I AM NOT PANICKING!' sounds the boy was making and instead turned his back and solemnly faced Kenshin. "Ok pal, this is your moment. All you have to do is walk right up to them, ask them if there is any truth about the rumor that they have already announced their engageme--"

"I hate to say this Sano, but they are going this way!" Yahiko said, this time grabbing at the ends of Sano's blood red headband and yanking it to as far as his strength can manage. "Go ahead and see for yourself!"

Bent from torso upwards, with his head almost touching the ground, Sano muttered every vile curse words that he have known all throughout his years and added some more, of which he himself had recently authored. "I see them already! Now let go you stupid brat!"

Yahiko casually lessened his effort causing Sano to lose his balance and fall unto the dirt. The low thud echoed in every part of Yahiko's brain and he was tempted to roll on the grass and laugh till his death if it were not for the simple fact that Kaoru was slowly progressing towards them. And if she found out that he had played a major role in this date mix up, a thousand swings will be the least of his problems.

Getting up and grabbing the boy's collar, Sano hissed, "You little twit! You almost broke my neck and my back!" To which Yahiko only answered with a defiant look on his face, his arms crossed against his chest. Sano tried his best not to be violent. Violence begets violence, ne? And although he was seriously considering the idea of tying the boy upside down and hanging him on a tree he opted for a glare which he hoped, would send the sniveling imp shaking in his bed at night and silently promised revenge that would pay for the aching of his back and the dull throbbing in the base of his head.

Yahiko, in his laughter missed the look and the promise.

Kenshin however was watching another scene to notice the squabbling duo in front of him. Kaoru was walking beside Ichiro. Not too close really, her shoulder was not even touching Ichiro's, but the sight of them together brought a dull aching in his chest. He was already quite familiar with the pain. It was just then that he realized that there was something he can do about it. 

But he would still remain in his stand. No matter how stubborn, how stupid it may sound to others. He was going to do everything in his power to make Kaoru happy, even if it meant distancing himself form her. 

He watched, even though it was the last thing that he wanted to do. She was telling him something interesting, he could tell. It was with the way Ichiro hang on to every word that she was saying, the way he would look at her as if she was the only thing he would ever look at from now on. They were walking together. Like a couple. 

He sighed deeply. And that's what they should be. 

He could list every reason for him why he should not continue having strong feelings for Kaoru and yet he could list several more reasons why he should. A part of him knew that he deserved to be happy. That he deserved her. And yet he could not totally forget what he had been. What he had done. How could he ever be someone like Ichiro. Someone whose past does not constantly follow him around, a past that would forever bring danger and even death to the one's he loved.

Death by his enemies hand? Death by his own hands?

No. Never. It will never happen again. History repeats itself, does it not? 

And Kenshin was doing his best that it never happens again. Not to her. Not his Kaoru.

She smiled at Ichiro's laughter. It had been ages since she was able to share her feelings towards almost everything in her life to someone. Sure, there was Kenshin, but she was always reluctant to tell him everything. Because even if she totally opened up to him, he would never do it to her. He would never trust her the way she needed him to. There would always be something between them 

His past. His secrets. His fears.

And with Ichiro, it was different. She had told him about the first time she was ever defeated in battle which was in truth, the first time she ever tasted defeat in her father's very own dojo or the time she had cried when the boy next door broke her shinai and told her that girls were no use in fighting, that they should just stay home doing the laundry and cooking. Or how scared she would sometimes be because she would think that somehow, she had forgotten about her mother. Or had disappointed her father. Even the things that she would be normally embarrassed to talk about. She told him that she was a bad cook and he had laugh with her saying that his sister was probably the worst in Japan. She has yet to taste his sister's cooking but he had assured her, it was nowhere close to being edible. To prove it, he had invited her to dinner with his family at their ancestral home.

She paused and looked into his eyes. They were kind and warm and honest and she knew that what he feels for her may even be deeper than Kenshin's but there was no way she could ever feel the same for him. "Ichiro, I...we have so much in common...but I would love it if we stay as friends. You have treated me with kindness and had made me feel special in a way...but...I'm sorry. It could never be anymore than that."

He understood, although he never really knew why she could feel so much for just one person. She was till very young.

"And so are you." She argued. "I'm just a first of the many girls that you would be meeting. And one day, you'll look back and remember that not so long ago you thought you were in love with a tanuki girl in Tokyo...but couldn't remember her name." She smiled warmly at him.

He sighed and promised her that he would never ever forget her.

The first girl who broke his heart.

"Well, if there's any consolation, we got out hearts broken at the same day." She added softly, suddenly reminded of her argument with Kenshin. It wasn't even an argument. How can you argue with a person who refuse to argue with you? Detecting her change of mood, Ichiro began an upbeat story about one of his friends in the dojo who was dared to run naked around the whole school but was eventually caught and as punishment, he was to stay naked until the sun came down...or something like that. She was lost in her own thoughts but continued to walk silently beside him, but she had to look away, because she knew that Ichiro would soon notice that she was no longer with him. But in another time, in another place, with another man.

She thought of Kenshin, which didn't come as a surprise to her. She had thought of him constantly, althroughout their date even up to the moment that they have decided to take a stroll across town and had unwittingly stopped by here. At this very place, where the memory of his scent and of his strong-arms would be stronger than ever.

He was a major baka. That she was sure of and would actually bet her life on it, no questions asked. And when she gets home later to find him at her doorstep waiting for her with loving worried eyes, she'll shake his messed up head until he demands to be released and just kiss the stupid fool. And then make him beg for her.

Yeah. How realistic.

"What was that?!" Ichiro's panicked voice broke the mental image she had in her head.

"What was what?" Kaoru asked suddenly snapping into attention at something Ichiro was pointing at.

"There, behind the tree. There was something or someone moving there a while ago." Ichiro informed her, gallantly standing in front of her even though technically, he was just the student and Kaoru was still the master.

Kaoru squinted her eyes to see better in the dark. Behind the massive tree, she could not see anything except the dancing and swaying of the shadows. "Are you sure you saw something?" she asked frowning.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I'm not really sure. But it was something...tall."

"Tall?" Kaoru asked, tossing the word in her head over and over again. She took Ichiro's hand and pulled him with her as she started towards the tree. "There's only one way to find out if someone's really there. C'mmon Ichiro."

Ichiro was too far gone to even realize that they might be walking into their death amongst the dark shadows ahead of them, he had Kaoru's hand in his and the only thing he could think of, was how disgustingly sweaty his palm was.

"Did they saw us?" Sano asked pressing himself flat against the trunk of the tree, that if he pushed any harder he would become the tree, Yahiko thought.

"No you idiot, they didn't saw us. They saw **_you_**!" Yahiko threw him an accusing look. "Now, we're all gonna die!" he added for effect.

"Shut up! They're coming this way!" Sano said under his breath. He certainly did not want to be caught hiding and following Jou-chan around, especially since it's quite obvious that he was the mastermind behind this grandiose plan. Hoping to extend his life for a couple of weeks, months hopefully, he turned and hissed, "They are coming this way! Hide!"

"Hide where?" Yahiko asked.

"Why should we hide?" Kenshin asked at the same time.

"Because...Kenshin do I have to explain this NOW?" Sano asked exasperatedly.

"Hide where?" Yahiko repeated impatiently, turning his head to see where and how far Kaoru and senpai boy was from their position. He gulped. They were closing in. Too close for Yahiko's comfort and Sano and Kenshin are having a discussion! "Hello! Our lives depend here! If we're going to let busu see us, we might as well have a reason why we are here! But if you ask me I'd rather hide!" No one paid attention to her. Sighing, he took a deep breath and then began to climb up the tree, grateful for the dark and praying that his movement would go unnoticed. Settling in a thick branch at the top most, he had a clear view of Kaoru and Ichiro heading towards them and god help those two, because they were still on the ground talking!

"Yes Sano. Didn't we come here to ask Kaoru if..." Kenshin began.

"Not now! Not when I'm with you. You have to do it on your own or she'd think that we forced you or something..."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows but Sano wasn't up to playing stupid games. Clenching Kenshin's g he said, "Read my lips. She IS not going to be happy if she finds out that I am responsible for this whole fiasco and YOU are going to be in the receiving end if she loses her temper."

Kenshin actually loved it when Kaoru couldn't hold her famous temper anymore, especially since those were one of the times when her blue eyes would be darker than the infinite sky. 

Sano snorted in disgust, looked around him to find any hole where he could squeeze in. 

"They are coming this way. Would you two just get on top of the tree?" Yahiko asked. It was a terribly bad thing that Sano was loosing his wits while Kenshin was daydreaming of a certain raven-haired blue-eyed goddess. Terrible timing indeed. "Sano, climb up the tree!"

Sano shot Yahiko a venomous look, "Are you trying to be amusing or helpful? Because the answer is NEITHER!"

"Fine! I stay here and save my ass." Yahiko said, effectively disappearing from amongst the thick collage of leaves.

"Kuso!" Taking a deep breath, Sano found his way up the tree. Hoping and praying that the old tree could hold their combined weight. He looked down expecting Kenshin to do the same and stifled a loud groan to find him standing as still as a dead corpse underneath the tree. "Kenshin!" He called out. Wide, questioning violet eyes met his. "What the hell are you doing? Get up here!"

Kenshin shook his head. Berated himself for being a fool and for actually following Sano's crazy orders. But let's face it; he wouldn't be here in the first place if he didn't want to. He could have easily said no. But he had to come here; he had to see her with another man. He had to...

"Would you please climb the fucking tree NOW!" Sano said through his clenched teeth. Any moment now Jou-chan will discover his little plan and then all hell will probably break lose.

Kenshin sighed, evidently, he had to climb the damn tree...

"Uh-oh. Kiss your life goodbye Sano, cuz here comes Kaoru..." Yahiko mumbled.

Sano gave Kenshin a wild pleading look but found himself staring at the ground, he then felt the light shaking of the tree, whipped his head and then there he was...the insufferable dork smiling innocently at him. "How the hell did you do that?" He asked.

"Does it matter? I'm here now. We should just probably stay quiet." With that Kenshin settled into a trunk, not as thick as Yahiko's or Sano's for he weigh less than them and watched as the pair circled the tree. Hand in hand.

"Well, seems like no one's here." Kaoru summarized. "Maybe you were just seeing things."

"M-m-maybe" Ichiro managed to say, more like croak. Her hand was soft and it vaguely reminded him of her mother's favorite velvet kimono. "Um, Kaoru-chan?" He asked slowly, suddenly aware of how close they were and how dark it was underneath the tree that he could barely see her, except for her radiant blue eyes.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked leaning forward. She was having a hard time seeing Ichiro, the thickness of the branches and it's foliage kept the light form piercing on this spot where they stood.

Ichiro could smell her scent. Jasmine. It was jasmine! How cool was that!? A girl who really smelled like a flower. He decided right there and then, that they may never be a couple but at least he should ask her for a kiss. A small, chaste kiss that would surely complete this day.

Watching them closely, Kenshin could see them clearly, as if he was cursed to be so accustomed to the dark from his years of being a hitokiri that he should see something like this.

And smell her too. 

Was he really going to let her go? Just like that? 

"What are they doing? I can't see?" Yahiko whispered leaning heavily at Sano,

"Shut up brat. I can't see either. Hey Kenshin, what are they doing? Why are they suddenly silent?"

Kenshin couldn't find his voice to answer. And even if he did have the voice, he will not be able to tell them that Ichiro was going to kiss her and because he had been such a stupid, stupid jerk, Kaoru might just decided to let him.

Would she kiss him back?

The though of another man tasting Kaoru in such a sweetly intimate way was enough to send Kenshin's blood in fire. How could he let this thing happen? He could've stopped it from beginning in the first place. He knew that Kaoru wanted him to say not to go with Ichiro. But what did he do? He agreed to let her go into this date. 

Maybe it was time that he do something about his feelings. And for once, start thinking of himself for a change. He probably have not yet suffered much, but the mere sight of Kaoru in someone else's arm was enough to stir his anger. Why was he acting like a six-year old boy anyway? He was nearly thirty years old, he should now by now that when you find someone special, someone who is destined to be yours, you never let go. You hold on to them.

His eyes flashed instantly, he would neither be the rurouni who fled at the slightest hint of getting too close with anyone nor would he be the battousai who would be too guarded to let his feeling shows by fiercely protecting Kaoru while putting a wall between them. He was just going to be Kenshin, who loved her and would be ready to risk everything just to let her know that simple truth and then she'll have to decide what to do with a thickheaded baka like him.

If Sano hadn't been busy trying to find the right spot to take a peek at what Kaoru and the young boy was doing, he would've seen the change in Kenshin's eyes. The way it glowed in the night, not as amber gold but a determined purple that have finally decided to do something right. 

Kaoru caught her breath at the look Ichiro gave her. 

"Kaoru-chan. I know that you and I would never really be what I hope we would, but I dare ask," he took a deep breath, pausing for half a second before blurting out, "Can I kiss you?"

They may not see at this very moment, but they can definitely hear.

Sano and Yahiko gasped in surprise and leaned forward, praying for light to cast upon the two couple and hopefully have a glimpse at the kiss. 

A witness to Jou-chan's first kiss, Sano instantly felt sorry for Kenshin. 

Kaoru smiled warmly, "Really Ichiro, you could be so formal. Actually, you need not ask, I was planning on giving you one before the night ends....'

Ichiro didn't know if he had put the words in Kaoru's mouth and had heard her wrong. He was about to laugh out his embarrassment and tell her that it was ok, that she shouldn't take him seriously, he was just kidding...

Kaoru leaned forward and smiled shyly at Ichiro.

Ichiro was going to die. Or worse, he was going to pee.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Yahiko complained, pushing Sano further.

"Cut it out brat...." He pushed back.

The pushing, wriggling, pulling and whispered swearing continued until an almost inaudible sound pierced through the silent night.

SNAP!

The horror-stricken face of Kenshin and Sano disappeared through the night as the force of gravity fell down on them.

"Oh holy shit!

"Ororororororo"

"What the..."

The bodies of Sano and Kenshin lay sprawled on the ground, arms and limbs on a weird tangle.

"Get off of me!" Sano grunted.

"Oro?"

Sano swore again. He could vaguely hear Yahiko's tightly controlled laughter in his ears and Kenshin's 'oro'. "Oh fuck..." he muttered darkly trying to find his leg and his arms, for a brief moment, he almost wished that their fall have rendered them unconscious. It was certainly, not his luckiest day.

Ichiro backed up taking Kaoru with him. He was asking several questions at the same time to barely notice his date's reaction.

Kaoru was laughing hysterically and wiping away the tears in her eyes. If it hadn't been such a funny sight, Kaoru would've kicked Kenshin and Sano on the ground. But, gods...this was turning out to be the best night of her life! And she couldn't wait to find out what was going to happen next.

Author's note: Well, that's chapter 7. I hope it was ok, considering that it took me so long to finish it! To part 8 shall we? 

And I promise to do my best to post the remaining chapters faster. Hopefully, we have 2 to 3 chapters more before we conclude this fic. Keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate all of them! 

On to part 8


	9. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 8

A Date With A Senpai 

Chapter 8

Quick notes:

I'm doing my best to finish this fic and hopefully **Rabukome** as well. I hope that you would all be patient about it. I'm guessing two to four more chapters before it's all done. C&C's are all welcome and I appreciate them all. I'm really, really sorry with the wrong grammars and everything. Oh, well, if I have enough time, I'll edit it for everyone's sake. I know how grammatical errors ruin a story. Anyway, I hope you all like this bit. (though, I really do think this chapter is one of the lamest thing that I have ever written, I dunno why, I just, kinda know....)

On to the fic.

A Date With A Senpai 

Chapter 8

**_Autumn leaves falling_**

**_fluttering like little wings_**

**_like your graceful heart!_**

Kaoru held unto the tree for support, the laughter racking through her body made her belly ache. This was too much. She took deep calming breaths and tried not to laugh again at the expressions of Ichiro, Sano and Kenshin. 

Oh, the men of her life!

From above her Yahiko was at lost for words. He hadn't actually thought that he would see a sight such as this. Kenshin was on top of Sano, red faced, desperately trying to get up. They hadn't been this clumsy, since when? Probably since the last time they were on the verge of puberty. He giggled at the thought. 

Kaoru immediately caught sight of him by the trunk he was particularly hugging and called out, "Yahiko, you brat! Get down from there!"

Yahiko gave her a pleading look and pouted when she met it with a stern glare. He sighed, he knew that there was no way he was going to win over her, he let go of the branch he had been precariously holding on, (to save his dear life the moment he saw Kenshin and Sano fell) and looked down disdainfully. He smirked down at Kenshin and Sano who were still struggling to get up. "I must say," he said in a serious tone and then paused for effect giving Kenshin and Sano a bright smile, "this has got to be the most interesting night of my life and..." with a snort of disgust he looked directly at Sano and howled with laughter. "I think now, I HAVE seen EVERYTHING!" he said adding a wink.

Sano felt for his leg, silently thankful that it was still a part of him, raised it and gave Yahiko a condensing and thoroughly wicked grin then kicked the tree as hard as he can.

The shaken tree let down a shower of dark leaves floating across Kaoru's face and with the sound of Yahiko's scream piercing through the night, Kenshin, decided that Kaoru looked too beautiful to be true at that very moment.

"AAACCCCKKKKK!" Yahiko managed to let out, wildly groping the air hoping for a branch, anything at all to hold on and realized that he was falling helplessly, wishing that the ground didn't look as hard as he imagined it too be.

Sano immediately recognized his mistake because his brown eyes widened in horror as Yahiko's butt fell flat on his face.

Another attack of laughter bubbled into Kaoru's throat and she clasped her hands over her mouth, She doubled over in laughter clutching her stomach. "Oh, oh....gods...I...Yahiko....a-are you.....o-ok?" She asked wiping away the tears in her eyes. To see such great warriors who have faced so much adversary in their life fall off a tree and hear them scream like scared 6 year old girls, she had never imagined they'd go down like this. Wait till Megumi and Misao hears about this! She took deep calming breaths and looked at them with laughter in her eyes. "Well, that was quite a performance form the three of you!" She grinned again as she heard Sano cursed. 

She turned to Ichiro with a darling smile and pointed to the ground. "Ichiro-chan, let me introduce my three adorable clowns." She swept her arms towards Sano's barely seen head, "Over there, is the infamous Great Zanza, Sanosuke Sagara."

Sano cursed again, this was turning out to be the night that he would forever remember in humiliation. The Great Zanza, fallen from grace...er...rather from a tree. His face pinned against the smelly butt of an eleven-year-old kenjutsu student of a lowly dojo! And worse, he couldn't feel his face. Man this reeks! 

Kaoru continued on. Revenge was turning out to be sweeter that she thought. She had already began to piece the puzzle in her mind. Sano evidently, is the master behind this, seconded by Yahiko and how they managed to convince Kenshin on this one, escapes her, although a part of her was happy that he had followed her and spied on her. It was too sweet. "Sitting on top of Sano, is my student, Myoujin Yahiko." 

Yahiko winced. Great, now Ichiro boy is going to think he was a total klutz. Well, he'll show him. Maybe he should convince Ichiro for a match, see who the real Kendo protégé here! He cleared his throat, "I want you to now, I'm not always falling off trees!" he announced indignantly, as he wiggled away from Sano's face, settling in Sano's chest.

Ichiro could not hide his smile. Sano and Yahiko, he'll sure remember those names. He hadn't seen anything looking as closely ridiculous to this one. In their attempt to disentangle themselves from each other, they had managed to create a far more severe tangle of limbs and arms.

"And, of course, not to forget," Kaoru said, turning at Ichiro and winking at him, "My rurouni. Himura Kenshin."

Ichiro's smile vanished from his face. 'This is the guy Kaoru-chan is in love with?' He asked himself, peering closely at the red-haired who was struggling to get Yahiko's leg off his chest. "Well, um...nice to meet you Himura-san, Yahiko-san and Sagara-san" He said slowly trying to decide whether he should bow. He stood there instead, rooted to his place not wanting to think and not knowing what to think.

"Well aren't you going to get up now?" Kaoru asked in a merry voice. She heard a grunt of replies, but it was only Kenshin who seemed ready to stand up. These men have survived almost anything imaginable, a little fall couldn't cause too much damage. Can it? "Hey! Are you alright?" She asked a little worriedly.

"Jou-chan, try getting someone's ass shoved in your face and then tell me if you're anywhere near alright!" Sano said as he tried to get Yahiko's butt off his chest.

"Busu, you asked the most stupid question!" Yahiko cried trying to stand up and immediately regretting the sudden movement. "Ow!" he hissed. "My back hurts!" He murmured to himself.

Kenshin had managed to untangle himself and was sitting cross-legged, trying to catch his breath and his wits when he caught the look of pain in Yahiko's face. "Daijoubu Yahiko?" he asked glancing at Kaoru who also saw Yahiko's wince.

"I'm fine. I'm fine..." he stood up at stretched a little, "I think I juts hurt my back a little." His free hand was firmly pressed on his back, supporting it and trying to ease the pain.

Sano remained on his back at the ground, staring at the vast midnight blue sky and then loudly asked, "What could have possible hurt you?" he asked. "I fell first on the ground, if I may remind you and Kenshin made a cushion out of me and you...you had your ass..."

"Sano..." Kenshin began, glancing at the worried face of Kaoru.

"What? I'm just stating a plain simple fact here!" Sano exclaimed. "And to anyone who is interested, I think I might have twisted my ankle and I...uh...I can't get up." His voice getting softer until it's barely audible.

Kaoru looked at him with big blue eyes, Sano couldn't decide whether she was sorry for him or she was actually thinking that he deserved it. Well, maybe he does. This was going to be last time he would ever try to interfere with someone's life. All he wanted as for Kenshin to go and tell Kaoru his feeling. Was that too much to ask? He glared at Kenshin and decided that yes, it was obviously too much to ask for. He was never going to try and solve other people's problem, especially those concerning about love. Or, as in this case, unrequited love. 

"Great. Just great. This is just what I need. You spied on me on my date, fell of a tree, then injured yourselves. Absolutely fantastic." She said sarcastically helping Yahiko to stand up. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, "And don't you dare take full responsibility for this!" She eyed Kenshin and shook her head. "Ichiro, can you please help Kenshin with Rooster Head there."

"Jou-chan!" Sano complained. He did mind being called Rooster Head, and he did especially mind being called that name in front of total strangers. He pouted at her, trying to win her over. No such luck. He groaned out loud when he sat up and heard the soft cracking sound his ribs made. 'Hell, Megumi's gonna have a field day tonight...' he thought darkly and for the first time, he had ran out of idea on how to annoy medicine woman. No one can top his blunder of falling off a tree... he winced at the thought. It was the kind of thing stupid boys do, fall off a tree at night, spy on a friend on her first date, bully Kenshin into coming here, get his ankle twisted...damn, he will never be the same person again.

Really? Who would've thought Sagara as such an over acting, melodramatic punk?

He cast Yahiko an evil eye and blamed the kid. 'He should have stopped me', he thought bitterly. But what did the kid do? 'He urged me to go on with this plan! And to top it all off, it was his idea that he climbed the damned tree.' Payback, he vowed, must be fun for him. He couldn't wait.

Yahiko grounded his teeth; he tried to shut the reprimanding voice of his Busu-sama. There was only one person responsible: Sagara Sanosuke. And already, he was concocting up dozens of plans to get his revenge. 'Why had he let Sano talked him into this mess?' And now, he might be injured. Che, stupid rooster head punks are always trouble, no matter how good their intention might be. 

Kaoru rolled her eyes and helped steady a sulking Yahiko. She could tell that from the looks Sano and Yahiko were exchanging, the blaming game would soon start. Just give them a while to think of something nasty to say and then, they'll have the whole night arguing on who's at fault. She shook her head again and had a fleeting feeling that she would be doing it for the rest of the night. 'Falling off a tree? It had been funny, especially when she saw their reactions and it was as good as a punishment already for spying at her, but not when someone ended up hurt. She averted her gaze and watched as Ichiro assisted Kenshin in helping Sano stand up. 

Kenshin had chosen the left side of Sano, the side where his ankle was twisted and was carrying most of Sano's weight. She sighed, always the gentleman. Too bad his heroics wont merit much today. They were spying on her. Now that she had gotten a hold of herself, she was annoyed that they would invade her privacy this way and even risk injuring themselves.

She turned at Yahiko, who already know what was coming. "I want an explanation later, and it better be good."

"Can I try for: I was star gazing?" Yahiko asked hopefully.

Kaoru tried to hide her smile. "No. Better than that. We have to drop by at Megumi's clinic first and have her take a look at you." She paused when she saw the dejected looks on the three. "Mou! The things you do! Really, it's bad enough that you're mooching away food from me, but do you really have to turn my hair gray. I'm no mother you know!" She said, lightly patting Yahiko's head.

Yahiko took it, as an opening to take a jab on Sano, "Don't blame me! Sano's the one who got the bright idea to follow you around!"

"Me?" Sano said, almost hanging between Kenshin and Ichiro. "**_You're_** the one who suggested to climb the freakin' tree!"

"Oh, so now, it's **_my_** fault. That's just so you! Blech!" Yahiko said wiggling his tongue out at Sano.

"Brat!"

"Punk!"

"Your fault!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"If you hadn't thought of this stupid plan about getting Busu and Ken...." Yahiko started

"What's wrong with my plan? It was as close to perfection. Blame him!" Sano interrupted hotly, looking pointedly at Kenshin.

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed. 'Not now! Not in front of Kaoru and Ichiro!' He silently begged.

Sano rolled his eyes at the pleading look Kenshin gave him. 'You don't want her to know?' Well that's too bad, coz she'll eventually know.' He turned a way form Kenshin and smugly announced to Kaoru, "It's his fault! If he hadn't been so difficult to deal with we could have...." 

"Hey, cut it out." Kaoru interrupted. She sighed, "Not one word from either of you..." She looked at Kenshin, "and no 'it was sessha's fault....' from you too." She ran a hand on her hair and shook her head. "Can we just go to Megumi-san's clinic, quietly? You know, try not to attract too much attention, ne?

They silently nod their head. And thus, began their silent trudge along the clinic. Not a word from anyone. Probably lost in their own little worlds.

Megumi was hurrying over at the Akabeko. After thinking things over, she had decided that letting Sano and Yahiko 'take care' of things was probably the worst thing she could ever let them do. She had tried looking for them at the dojo, thinking that they would take some time to sort things out a little before they decide to talk to Kaoru and Ichiro. Really stupid of her to think that Yahiko, and more importantly Sano would be rational about it. Of course they had went ahead with the plan and had dragged Kenshin with them.

She shouldn't have left them, especially when Kenshin seemed out of his mind and not ready to make logical decisions. She couldn't blame him, jealousy was probably already eating him up alive. She could see it in his eyes and even in the way he moved. His body language spoke louder and if Tanuki-chan had closely paid attention, she should have seen this coming. 

Well, sure she had pushed Kaoru to this date, but she had never told her to accept any proposal or whatsoever. Not even a kiss, because she was sure that this would set a real bad chain of reaction. And now this.

Marriage? How could Kaoru been so hasty minded. It wasn't like her at all. She had been devoted to Kenshin for the last many months. And Ichiro looked liked a boy in love, but not exactly husband material. They we're too young. At least for the two of them, whereas Kenshin's maturity could easily help a lot for an early marriage for Kaoru. And really, they don't have to be that fast. If there was anyone who should be married, it was her.

''Mou!'' She muttered to herself. She shouldn't be thinking about that. If she was destined to live as an old maid with dozens of cats leaving with her, that was fine. She could deal with that. 'Yeah right. So why are you always thinking of having children with warm brown eyes and spiky hair?' The familiar voice in her head asked her again.

She paused and tried to concentrate. And then said out loud, "First of all I do not want spiky hair like Sano's..." and then stopped when she realized what she had said. "I can't believe I'm thinking of him. No! It can't be! It just can't...."

"Megumi-san are you ok?" 

Megumi whirled around, embarrassed to the roots of her hair. "Tae-san! I didn't know you were here. I was um...just...I mean, I had been looking for you. Do you know where Kaoru and her date went off to?"

"Oh, I'm actually on my way there too." Tae answered, smiling softly. She didn't want the lady doctor to know the stupid mess she had started. When Sano and Yahiko left the Akabeko, she was suddenly overcomed with remorse...well, not that fast actually. She wanted to follow them to see what would happen, obviously a confrontation of some sort would ensure and she was hoping that by then Kenshin and Kaoru would have admitted their feelings toward each other. It wasn't when Tsubame approached her and asked if a certain rumor she had heard was true. Well, she couldn't lie to the poor kid and so she spilled the truth to her. Tsubame had been disappointed at her and had told her a load full of quotations about honesty and having the courage to undo what someone have started. And so that explained why she was wandering around town instead of staying at her restaurant. But it wasn't like she was going to tell Megumi that.

"Oh." Megumi said. Wanting desperately to ask her why she was also looking for Kaoru. But it wasn't her business and besides she wasn't ready to tell Tae-san that she had listened to a rumor and believed in it without confirming it and worse, she told it to another person too. The one person who wasn't ready to hear about it. And to top it all, she had let two ignoramus go and try to fix the problem. "So, um Tae-san..."

"Yes Megumi-san?" Tae asked nervously. She was starting to feel a bit queasy. A voice was screaming at the back of her mind but she couldn't figure out the words. 

"I was just wandering, do you know something about...um...I mean..." Megumi tried to think of what to say that would not blow her cover. One wrong slip and Tae would know of what she had done.

"Megumi-san, I have something to ask you too." Tae said tentatively. Megumi nodded. She watched the doctor's eyes, which was brighter than usual and then for some reason; she understood what the voice in her had been telling her. She knew. Megumi already knows about the rumor. And if that were true then she would be in big trouble, because that might mean that Himura-san has already heard about it. And now there was now way she could ever do to try and fix this mess. 

Suddenly, it all fell into place. She didn't know whether it was from the look of admission from Tae's face, or probably she had known it all along, but Megumi was sure it was Tae who started the rumor. Maybe with the best intentions in her mind, but not exactly the most wonderful idea. 

They both gasped in unison. 

"Tae-san!"

"Megumi-san!"

They both exclaimed at each other. Megumi sighed, this was turning out to be a very complicated life. Single women like her shouldn't be having problems as big as this.

"I was only trying to help. I just wanted everyone to be happy. I...kind of....I mean...I might have started the rumor about Kaoru-chan's engagement with Ichiro-san. Oh, I should have known better. This is the second time that I have done this...what would Kaoru-chan think?" Tea said unhappily.

"It's ok, Tae-san. I know she'll understand you. But we to find them quick."

"You mean Himura-san already knows?" Tae asked dejectedly and frowned when Megumi nodded. "How could he have known so quickly? Who could have told him?"

Megumi stared at her blankly. "Well, I kinda...I sorta...I might have told him about it. And now I know I shouldn't have. I just couldn't believe that Kaoru would be so hasty about these kinds of thing. And it wasn't even true and Sano just had this wonderful idea that Kenshin should tell Kaoru how he feels for her before it's too late. I think we're the ones who is too late." Megumi said with a sigh.

Tae grabbed her hand, "It's never too late. Let's go, I know where to find them."

"Wha - " Before Megumi could ask where Tae was taking her, she was already being dragged. She didn't know Tae could be so strong.

Somewhere on the their way to the clinic, someone must have spoken, Kaoru couldn't remember who exactly, it might have been Sano, Yahiko or her, but a full blown argument was now taking place. "I said quit it you guys." She said for what felt like a hundredth time.

"But Busu, I'm trying to tell you that it wasn't entirely my fault."

"That was exactly what I was saying!" Sano interrupted, suddenly remembering why they had spied on Kaoru in the first place. He glared at Kaoru. It was high time somebody told her that they weren't too happy about her decision and it wasn't like she consulted any of them. "I thought we were a family Jou-chan" he said bitterly. It was a blow to him that after all that they had been through, Kaoru never even thought of telling them first her plan. A family should be loyal and honest with each other, that were what Captain Sagara had taught him. 

Kaoru's mouth hanged open. "Why are you giving me that look Sagara?" she asked coldly.

"I don't know. I thought you're a smart girl. Go figure it out." Sano said with the same coldness in his voice.

Yahiko stared at Sano like he had just eaten a live fish. "What's your problem?" Yahiko asked him. He didn't like the tone Sano had used on Kaoru. Sure, she could be a real pain sometimes, but she didn't deserve that kind of treatment from Sano - not from anyone.

"Well, I just remembered that she's also at fault." Sano said grunting as Kenshin twisted and glared at him too. He didn't like being mean to Kaoru, she had been like a younger sister to him, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but he felt betrayed. "What?" He asked him innocently, "I thought you have something to tell Kaoru, why don't you tell it now?" He turned his head at Ichiro and glared at him too. 

Ichiro gave him a wide-eyed surprised look that Kaoru didn't miss. "Ok. What the hell is going on here?" She asked stopping in her track and facing Sano, Kenshin and Ichiro.

"Oh boy." Yahiko muttered under his breath. If he were able to run he would have been out of this place in no time. "Hey, we're supposed to go to the clinic. Clinic? My injury? Remember?" No one paid attention to him. It seems that history is now in the making as it looked like Sano's plan worked this time. He wanted a confrontation, now he has one.

"I just thought that you should know, we were spying on you for a very good reason." Sano said.

"Really? Tell me. I'm dying to hear." Kaoru said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aw, don't play dumb Jou-chan. You know why we were there. Hell, I bet the whole town knows about it too." Sano replied.

"Sano." Kenshin said in a low voice.

"Ow, c'mmon Kenshin, this is what we planned. And I think we deserve to hear the truth and her reason about getting engag...."

"Truth? Reason? What the hell is he talking about Yahiko?" Kaoru asked totally perplexed.

Yahiko shot Sano a confused look. Sano also seemed thrown off balance at Kaoru's confusion. Either she was a great actress or she really didn't know what they were saying. "Uh, well...its about your um...your engagement with Ichiro..." Yahiko said, his voice barely audible.

It took a second for Kaoru to let the words sink in and now she understood why everyone was giving her that strange wide-eyed expectant look. For a moment she was at lost for words. Engaged? To Ichiro-san? Has the world gone totally mad?

"EXCUSSSE MEEEE! Did I hear that right? Can you kindly repeat what you have just said?" Kaoru said trying to keep her voice under control.

"You're engaged to Ichiro, right?" Yahiko repeated his voice lowered to a few more octaves that Kaoru wasn't quite sure that she heard it right..

"NANI!?"

"You mean it's not true?" Kenshin asked his violet eyes returning to its usual brightness.

"Yes. It's true, actually we're getting married in four days." She watched as the face of Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko fell. "Of course not you idiots! Where the hell did you get that idea?" Kaoru asked putting her hand in her head and trying to ease the headache that was starting to build. By the end of the night, she would have to kill someone.

Sano had never felt so relieved and embarrassed at the same time that he wanted to laugh out loud, bop Kenshin in the head, shake him senseless or leave town for a couple of days. He couldn't decide what to do first. He raised his head and was about to explain, when he caught sight of Megumi and Tae hurriedly coming their way. He smiled. Ha! Now everyone who was partially, directly and indirectly at fault in this night's fiasco was here, the real fun begins. "Foxy told us!" He said loud enough for Megumi and Tae to hear, pointing an accusing finger at Megumi.

'Oh great.' Megumi thought to herself. From her position she could clearly see Sanosuke blaming her. "Quick Tae-san. Damage control. That Chicken Head Punk is going to put all the blame on me."

Tae nodded and walked faster, her geta clicking together. They were almost out of breath and just in time to see Kaoru swirl turn around and stare at the expectantly. Waiting for an explanation.

This was going to be a very, very long night.

Notes: Ok, that's chapter 8. Can somebody please tell me what's wrong with this chapter. It's too boring and serious isn't it? I just read it twice and there's something missing, something wrong (it's not the grammar I'm talking about, I know I have tons of grammatical error here) whatever. I'll wait for your reviews and I'll see what I can do about this bit. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed that. I'm sorry for the turn out. I know it has been a while since I posted the last part. I'm trying to get my groove back (as if I had any) and I just finished my finals and we'll my brain is still not functioning as normal as I wish. I'm looking forward for the next bit, where hopefully I can give you a better chapter. Again, your reviews please. I appreciate them all. 


	10. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 9

A Date with a Senpai 

Chapter 9

Author's note: Minna! Hi! It's been a while. Well, I'm back, hopefully with something that you will all enjoy. I'm really sorry that it took me this long to post the chapters. Our computer is now fixed and in good condition, but unfortunately, all my existing files have become non-existent and I lost the chapters. So anyway, this is chapter 9. I hope that it's no as bad as I think it is. Anyway these are just rough drafts. Please send me your flames, comments, suggestions and reviews. They are real big help in the making of this fic. Thanks again. 

A Date with A Senpai

Chapter 9

**_Silence walks with us,_**

**_hearts discover each other:_**

**_dreams come true tonight_**

The sound of chirping crickets filled the air. The group in the middle of the deserted street gawked at each other for the longest possible time. If one were good at sensing ki, he would have shuddered mildly at the intensity in the air. Someone was going to get hurt. They are quite lucky that there were no possible audience for this showdown.

Kaoru began to tap her foot impatiently at the gravel. "Well?" She asked staring pointedly at Sano and the back to Megumi.

Sano searched for Kenshin and Yahiko's face. He wasn't sure he wanted to speak first. He had a terrible feeling that one word from him and he would be history. He turned to Megumi for help but immediately ducked his head. Megumi was practically throwing him the most vicious glare he had ever received since birth. He could almost but feel it pricking at the back of his head. Shit! That woman has the weirdest effect on him. 

Megumi was trying to arrange her thoughts. 'What to tell first?' She asked herself. She hesitantly glanced at Tae who had her head bowed almost resembling a turtle, ready to hide her head on her neck. She was obviously not going to get any help form Tae-san and so she proceeded glaring at Sano, which for some particular reason felt unbelievably placating.

The silence was making Kaoru crazy. If they had known about this fact, they would have readily chatted with her. She could swear that the wind was whispering in her ear. 'Engaged to Ichiro...Engaged to Ichiro...' it seemed to be saying. "CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE SPEAK UP?" She shrieked.

The singing of the crickets instantly stopped, even the wild hooting of the owls that was slowly rising halted to a stop. And one can actually hear the soft breathing of everyone involved. Then within a flash of a second, everyone cleared their throat and began speaking simultaneously

"Oro! Kaoru-dono, sessha...sessha...Oro!"

"Oh, Kaoru-chan, I'm truly sorry for starting the rumor...."

"As you can see, Chicken Head had this bright idea from the very beginning and I only told Ken-san..."

"Shit Jou-chan, c'mmon, I was just trying to help, I only wanted for you to be happy...."

"Busu...I mean Kaoru, I don't know how Sano did it but he convinced me to..."

"SHUT-UP!" Kaoru screamed. Everyone snapped their mouths closed. "Alright. One by one. We start with Yahiko." She said looking at Yahiko straight in the eye.

Yahiko gulped. Well, he didn't do anything wrong, technically speaking. And if he did, he was sure he could deal with Kaoru's punishment, he just finished doing 1000 swings and falling off a tree in one day. There was nothing Kaoru could ever think of to top that one. "Well, for starters I kinda stole the love letter from Ichiro to get the, um...classified information on your date and then from Sano's idea, I basically told Kenshin that you left your kimono and he was supposed to bring it at Tae-san's house while Sano told you to go home." He paused and frowned, "What did he told you anyway that you went home in a snap?" he asked.

"Shut-up. That's none of your business." Sano said.

"Well, that's interesting. Was that why you were flirting with Kaoru at the Akabeko?" Megumi asked Sano arching her eyebrows.

"You were flirting with Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked Sano.

"You were what?!" Yahiko screeched. He clamped his hand across his mouth. He was not gonna laugh. No. No way... And then, he got a mental picture of a Rooster flirting with a Tanuki… "Bwahahaha..." Kaoru shot him a glare. He bit his tongue and choked on his laughter.

"Fine! So I was, but that has got something to do with **_my_** plan." Sano said defensively, glaring at a red-faced Yahiko.

"And what was your plan Sano?" Kaoru asked advancing at him.

"I'm injured." Sano blurted out giving Kaoru his famous puppy-eyed-pleading look, that never really get him off the hook, but he use it always nevertheless.

"Yeah, I notice." Kaoru replied easily, "Never stopped me though. So, what was the full plan Sagara? I want the details."

He sighed. He had no way out of this. Maybe if he fainted…nah, that's not the 'macho' thing to do. Left without any choice he rolled his eyes and started talking. "Details. Ugh, right... where to start... I wanted Kenshin to see you looking like...well...like a girl...." Sano quickly clamped his mouth with his hands when Kaoru narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I mean...you know, you're all dressed up and so I figured if Kenshin saw you that way, it would make him realize that he was missing on something. You know?" 

"Oh. Is that so? Well, let me tell you Sano" Kaoru sighed heavily and then dramatically put her hand on her chest, "It was brilliant!" She said letting her voice drip with sarcasm.

Kenshin bowed instinctively and scratched his head. And tried to avoid the look form everyone, which he knew and felt, ranged from disbelief, pity and exasperation. He couldn't blame them. He felt exactly the same way.

"And how about the two of you?" Kaoru asked turning to Tae and Megumi who both looked at each and blushed. "Oh, let me guess." Kaoru said cheerfully. "Tae-san, you have the best intentions in mind ne? But you had to start a rumor...to...I don't know, spice things up?"

Tae smiled, "Well, you got that right Kaoru-chan. You sure are smart!" She said her hands clasped. When she saw Kaoru's stormy look, she sighed and looked down at her toes wriggled them a few times and glanced up at Kaoru, "I'm so sorry." She said pleadingly.

Kaoru sighed. She could never really get mad at any of them, but it was nice to see them squirm for a change. They had always, in someway or another played on her insecurities. It was almost like...karma. She hid her amused smile and turned at Megumi. "And you? Oh, I know what you did." She enjoyed the flash of panic in Megumi's face and the quickly followed by her masked calmness. "You probably heard the rumor first and then told it to Kenshin and Sano and Yahiko, which then lead them to look for me."

"You got me there Tanuki." Megumi said, "But I was just worried about you. I mean I heard that you were engaged for Kami's sake! What was I to do? Go home and daydream about your wedding? I had to tell them. We had to stop you from making a mistake." Then immediately realizing that, her date and rumored fiancé was just silently standing there, she turned to him and tried to give him a friendly smile. "No offense meant. You know Ichiro-chan, that you are too young ne? So it's not really about you that got us worried." She finished the explanation and gave a knowing smile at the perplexed look on the younger girl's face. 'Ha! Got you there!'

Kenshin knew that she wasn't going to question her and he was glad, he tried to catch her eyes and thank her but she never looked his way. He wished there was something he could do to take back what had happened tonight. If he hadn't been so hardheaded this would have never had happened. The night was still young though, and he had made up his mind that he would fix this mix-up. His way. No more foolish ideas from Sano and Yahiko. And from now on, he had learned the lesson of never going up a tree. Not ever. Unless of course if he would do it all his own.

She lost. Kaoru knew that she had no right to even interrogate them. They all just wanted what her happiness. She couldn't blame them. It was really difficult to be so forgiving and nice and sweet and pretty at the same time. But one has to do the job. And anyway, it wasn't their fault their plan backfired and bit them in their ass. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I give up. You win ok." She wasn't going to ask Kenshin about this one. At least not in front of everyone. 

"No punishment?" Yahiko asked brightening up.

"You wish!" She turned at Ichiro and gave him a winsome smile. "Quite a date ne?"

Ichiro nodded slowly, returning the smile. After istening to Kaoru's friend, he understood how much Kaoru felt for Kenshin and well, he was almost sure that Himura-san also had the same feelings towards her. If not, then why would everyone try to interfere and push him to her? "It sure was Kaoru-chan. But we do have to get Yahiko-san and Sagara-san to the clinic, ne?"

Kaoru tilted her head and smiled at him thankfully. It was a weird situation and Ichiro just knew how to handle it. Who ever will have him would surely be lucky. She would tell him that later. Maybe that would make up for their lousy date and for the fact that this was their first and last.

"Speaking of which," Megumi said walking towards Yahiko, "what the hell happened to them? What's with the injury?" 

"You don't wanna know." Yahiko said making a face.

"Sure she would." Kaoru countered with a smile walking ahead with Tae-san, Yahiko still pressed to her side. She could hear him lightly cursing. "It wasn't so bad Yahiko." She said merrily. She turned to Megumi, "Go ask Sano." Which Megumi promptly did. 

"We were...um....trying to spy...I mean - save a poor little....little...." He looked at Yahiko for help and then smiled widely as he saw a street cat that hurriedly passed in a dark alley, "kitten. That's right a kitten, who was... up the tree....crying for his mommy and as perfect gentle men we all went up and tried to save her...I mean him. Yeah and then unfortunately the branch broke and we all fell." Sano provided the answer. "End story. Shall we go now, I really feel...uh...tired and all."

"Kitten?" Megumi said glancing at Kaoru. "That's so sweet. So where's the poor dear?" She watched from the corner of her eye as Sano scratched his head and muttered obscene words.

"Safe and sound. Uh, Kenshin, can we start walking NOW?" Sano said almost limping on his own, not waiting for Kenshin and Ichiro who were trying to hold on to him. He passed Megumi who was silently smiling at him and he knew he what he was going to get and damned that woman, because even if she says the most vile and humiliating words, there was nothing left in him to make her shut-up.

"That was such a bad lie Sagara. Are you really losing your one and only talent?" Megumi asked her eyes glittering with silent humor. 

"Nope. Just tired. Let's see how you do if get the chance to play match maker with these two." He said looking form Kaoru to Kenshin.

"Fortunately for me, I don't have the same I.Q. as yours. Let's all get to the clinic and see if these two morons broke something trying to...well, what were you trying to do on the tree anyway?"

"Trying to see Busu kiss Boy Wonder." Yahiko mumbled and in the quietness of the night made it seem to be heard in all four corners of Tokyo.

Kaoru smacked him in the head, which prompted Sano to laugh out loud. 

"Well, it ain't over yet Kenshin." Sano said winking at him.

Megumi had finished putting the bandage on Sano's ankle. She would have broken it if Sano mentioned the rumor that she was his woman. Actually, she did probably break it in the process of putting the bandage. Well, from the dirty looks Sano was throwing at her, she figured that she had unwittingly added a few injuries.

It was Yahiko's turn and the poor kid had suffered from a swelling at his back and his bottom. When she asked him how in the Kami's name he got that, it took a full ten minutes for the boy to get a hold of himself and stop laughing like some crazed lunatic. And for that matter, had also started a tongue lashing from Sano. When Yahiko answered that it was because of hitting a very hardheaded chicken, it was her turn to laugh like a crazed, opium overdosed doctor.

"Well, it's a good thing that Chicken Head had soft spiky hair that cushioned your fall, if it those spiky hair turned out to be as sharp as they look...I'm not sure what would have happened to you." Megumi said winking at Yahiko.

Yahiko nodded gravely. "Yeah, I never though of that." He turned at Sano with an accusing glare. "Yah heard that punk? Better get those spikes of yours away from people if ya don't wanna hurt someone else."

"What? You said something? I thought I heard you talking Yahiko? Hey Fox, did you check my ears? I must have broken my ear drums, after the way Yahiko shrieked like a six year old baby...I think I might be deaf...."

"Yup. They're back to normal alright." Kaoru said with a sigh. "I'm not sure if I should be happy? What do you think Ichiro?" 

"I'm just glad no one was seriously injured." Ichiro said nervously. They were seated outside the room Megumi had used to check on Yahiko and Sano. Kaoru was seated in between him and Kenshin and she hadn't spoken to the red-haired guy for sometime now. He felt that she was doing it on purpose but he wasn't sure. Himura-san had also been very quiet all the way. Tae-san had gone ahead to help out at the Akabeko. They were the only ones left and he felt extremely out of place even though Kaoru-chan seemed to be making an effort to make him feel comfortable. He cleared his throat, "I should probably be going now Kaoru-chan" He said standing up. Kaoru and Kenshin stood up at the same time. He noticed how perfect they look for each other. "It's already late and I promised sensei that I would get home early."

"Oh. I understand. I'll walk you out." Kaoru offered and knowing that she would insist, Ichiro let her without any arguments. It was probably the only time he can talk to her, privately. Away from the peering eyes of her friends.

Outside, the crickets have resumed their singing and it filled the quiet night. Most of the people have retreated inside their houses and were already presumably sharing a late dinner or were readying to sleep. The full moon had risen and gave a golden yellowish glow across the street and shone in the spot they were standing at. He turned at Kaoru with a sheepish grin. "So." He said taking a deep breath.

"So." Kaoru echoed, suddenly uncertain of what to say. She started to say something as soon as Ichiro opened his mouth to say goodnight. They both laughed. "Interesting date ne?" Kaoru said after catching her breath.

"It was. But I'm happy that I got the chance to get to know you better." He said, shoving his shaking hands inside his gi. He had to try. Just this one last time. "Care to have dinner with me again?" He asked shyly.

"And have another night like this? I don't think so. Who knows what Yahiko and Sano would think of next time." Kaoru answered playfully. "You know the answer to that Ichiro. I already told you."

"I know. I just had to ask. Anyway, I just want to thank you. And I hope that you'll be happy with..." 

Kaoru put a finger on his lips. "Sssshhh. It's ok. Thank you too."

"For what?"

"For this night. I know, it had been a disaster but it was also nice for a first date. I hope when you look back, you'll remember it with a smile." Kaoru said her blue eyes shining fondly.

"I will Kaoru-chan." He said, his lips still touching Kaoru's fingertips. "I...about the um...the ki..."

"I know. A date isn't a date without a kiss...." Kaoru said her voice dropping, her blue eyes twinkling merrily. She could feel four pairs of eyes watching them. It was time to give them a show and hopefully put an end to this whole engagement thing. She stood on her tiptoes and almost laughed out old when she heard the sharp intake of breath from Ichiro and the rest of her avid spies. Closing her eyes, she kissed Ichiro softly on his cheek and then stepped back.

He was rooted to his spot. Staring at Kaoru with wide saucer-like eyes. He could feel the loud thumping of his heart and could feel it banging against his rib cage. He was almost afraid that it would jump out of his body. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had stopped breathing. Embarrassed, he let out a loud sigh and took in deep calming breath. 

She kissed him. 

On cheeks but, hell, it was a kiss. A frigging kiss that had left him breathless. He had to fight off the urge to get down on his knees and thank the gods above that he didn't piss on his pants.

They all let out huge sighs of relief the same time Ichiro did. 

"Whew." Yahiko sighed. "That was something." And then realized what Kaoru had just done, he made a face "Eueeew! I can't believe he let Busu kiss him! Yuck!" He hissed.

"Quiet brat." Sano said pushing him further back to get a better view at Kaoru and Ichiro. "She's still saying something. I hope you're paying close attention Kenshin."

Megumi elbowed him sharply and he let out a yelp, which she immediately cut off by placing her hands on his mouth and leaning towards his face to whisper in his ears. "You better not mess things up again Sano. Let Kenshin decide on what he'll do. You got that?" She said softly, ignoring the warmth in his brown eyes and hoping that he won't notice how nervous she was feeling right now.

Sano nodded, his forehead firmly pressed at Megumi. He could smell her lemony scent; mixed with a sweet tang of the medicine she had given to him to ease the swelling in his ankle. She looked so pretty and he knew that she saw it in his eyes because she looked down and took her hand off his mouth trying to hide the blush creeping from her neck up to her face. 

If Megumi had known that it only made Sano want to kiss her long pale neck, she would have fled to her room to calm her crazed, palpitating heart. She inched away and loudly gasped as Sano grabbed her wrist. She looked into his eyes expectantly....questioningly.

"Just let me try to un-mess things up Foxy." He said, his voice hoarse.

Electricity ran through her spine at his muted voice. "What's the plan Sano?"

Sano smiled and savored her closeness and the warmth of her body pressed closed to him as he whispered Plan D.

"Well, I guess this is it. I know the next girl you'll ask out would be really lucky." Kaoru said after Ichiro seemed normal again. For a brief moment she got real scared that he had turned catatonic.

"I hope so. I...I should really go now." Ichiro said and watched Kaoru as she gracefully bowed and said good night. He felt a little sad that this wonderful girl would never be his and yet there was a fleeting moment of almost surreal happiness as he remembered her warm lips softly touching his cheeks and the nervous flutter in his stomach as he tried to imagine a future with someone so much like her and yet, maybe a little different. Hopefully less violent. He smiled and walked away, the image of Kaoru waving at him with her sweet smile stayed in his mind and was permanently imbedded in his memory. 

His first date. 

His first kiss.

Boy, everyone in the dojo would be talking about him for week and even years to come. Perhaps even become an anecdote for the new students next summer. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone about it. They'll sure love about the spike-haired and his younger look a like falling off the tree.

Kaoru entered the clinic and heard the wild scramble inside as they tried to get to their original positions and pretend to be totally clueless about the whole thing. She smiled, she wasn't exactly sure if this day had been successful or had been one big nightmare. It seemed to be a combination of the two. She passed Kenshin, who was silently sitting by the door. She knelt down and touched his shoulder. 

He looked up at her, drowning in her turquoise eyes. He could still see the blush in her cheeks and he tried to hide the jealousy that flared inside him when he saw her kissed Ichiro. He knew it wasn't even a real kiss, but how he had longed to be the one to receive such a delicate form of affection from her. "Daijobou Kaoru-dono?" He asked instead, slipping into his rurouni mode. 

"We should get home too ne?" She said softly. Tilting her head, watching him intently. Her blue eyes soft and bright. He hoped that she had forgiven him for spying on her and for the way he acted that afternoon.

He stood up. "Hai. I'll go tell Yahiko and Sano." He said, taking her up as well. He didn't let go of her hands, like he always does. He could feel her pulse and smiled at her softly. Her heart was beating in complete sync with his. He opened his mouth to tell her something when Megumi emerged from the door with an announcement.

It was Kaoru who shyly took her hands from Kenshin's strong grasp. She felt suddenly weak at the intensity of Kenshin's violet eyes looking at her. And she was sure that Megumi would tease her about it. She never really understood how Megumi can easily read her emotions. Perhaps because she had felt it too. With whom? Kaoru had no idea. She turned to Megumi and recognized the teasing look on the doctor's face. "What is it Megumi?" She asked a little too defensively.

"Nothing. Why are you suddenly jumpy?" Kaoru was about to answer but she immediately cut her off. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that it would be best if Yahiko and Sano stayed here at the clinic." She said her voice serious, losing all the humor hidden in her eyes.

"Naze? Is everything all right?" Kaoru asked, barging in. She looked at Yahiko who was lying on his stomach. She approached him and knelt down to get a better view of his face. "What's wrong?" She asked not masking her concern.

"I'm fine Busu!" Yahiko said and swallowed down a curse as Sano kicked him in his side. "I mean, my back, it still hurts a little and I don't think I can get up and walk to the dojo." He said in a small voice.

"Megumi, I thought you said he was fine and ready to make 1000 swings again?" Kaoru asked smoothing the hair from Yahiko's face.

It took all of Yahiko's concentration to try and not bite Kaoru's hand. '1000 swings, eh Busu?' He silently asked himself.

"I'm a doctor, not a god. I make mistakes Tanuki!" Megumi said exasperatedly. "He should stay here, so I can check up on his back and you could fetch him early in the morning. I'm sure he'll be better then and would be ready for whatever torture you have concocted for that day. And as for Sano...." Megumi sighed and looked into his direction, smiling slyly at his wink. "I know he already have a incurable disease...."

"Nani? Incurable disease?" Kaoru asked standing up, frowning at Megumi. "What are you talking about? Sano never mentioned about this before." She could hear the muffled laughter of Yahiko behind her. Something was wrong here. She just didn't know what.

"Oh, don't worry Tanuki, nothing serious. Of course, he wouldn't tell you about it, he just lacks a working brain. But other than that, he's fine really. Except that letting someone walk around without a brain is hazardous to everyone in the community. He better stay here until I can find a way to fix his attitude problem." Megumi said smiling at Sano's scowl. "I'm not promising for any results though." She said somberly before Sano could think of what to say and ruin their plan. He has a knack of thinking up the best-laid plans and failing to make it work. This time, she was sure that it would be full proof. Trust an intelligent woman like her; she could pull this off without any problem. 

"And his ankle?" Kaoru asked glancing at Sano who looked like he was about to jump off the bed and strangle Megumi. She gave him a weird look, frowning as he settled down and started glaring at Yahiko. She turned to Kenshin who looked as clueless as her and then averted her attention back to Megumi.

"Well, it's still swollen. It just need a few ointments, you know, whatever. Beside, I don't want Ken-san to get tired trying to help Sano walk to his roach-infested home. So I think it would be best if they stay here instead." Megumi finished, ushering Kenshin and Kaoru out of the room. 

"But...but...."

"I know you're worried about them. Frankly I don't see why, but trust me Kaoru, this is all for the best. Now go along you two. It's getting really late."

Kaoru sighed. "Fine, we're leaving. Geesh, why don't you just kick us out of the house?" She asked a little irritated.

"I will if you don't get going now." Megumi warned.

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and led her out. "Let's go home Kaoru-dono. Megumi-dono is right. It's getting late and I know that you're already tired." He said softly, steering Kaoru away from Megumi and the clinic.

"Alright, alright. Oyasumi nasai Megumi-san. Oyasumi Yahiko and Sano!" She called out. "Get well soon ok!"

"And do 1000 swings tomorrow? No thanks!" Yahiko muttered to himself and then smiled almost fondly, "Oyasumi Busu! Don't do anything stupid with Kenshin ok?" He said loudly then collapsing in the bed with laughter which Sano readily joined in.

"Nice one kid! Nice one!"

"Don't call me kid!" He snapped.

"Yeah? Why not? BRAT! BRAT! Oyasumi nasai YAHIKO-CHAN!"

Kaoru watched as Megumi closed the door and saw Megumi's shadow knock Yahiko and Sano's head together. "Megumi would sure have a busy night." Kaoru said out loud then turned to Kenshin to smile at him. "Well, let's go home Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled back and nodded. 

With the soft wind ruffling their hair and the stars shining down on them they walked side by side through the night.

Notes: Ok, that's chapter 9. We are so near towards the end of this fic ::SIGH:: and I just don't know what to do with the next chapters! Obviously I have to do a lot of thinking for the next part, because this would deal with Kenshin and Kaoru alone... I haven't done any waff between them yet, so I guess now is the time. Any suggestions on how this fic should end? Reviews please! Thanks! To chapter 10...


	11. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 10

A Date With A Senpai 

Chapter 10

Author's note: Minna! Hope you're all still here with me. Yatta! Chapter 10! I never thought it would get this far. I mean for my first fic, which started as a 3 Chapter thing, that I shoved under my bed for like ages ago and then to finally get it over and done with. It feels kinda strange. I mean, after this, I would be working on Rabukome and if I get another crazy idea, I might start another fic. But this is like my baby project, you know? Well, this isn't the end yet. I think. Let's just see. Cuz a friend of mine is daring me to do a lemon on this and I haven't accepted her challenge yet. But I'm starting to like the idea, so this might contain a few citrus flavor, but I don't know for sure. And of course, this is going to have loads of mushy, sappy parts, which I absolutely suck at writing that kind of stuff, because I tend to over do it sometimes. And since I also love Sano and Megumi, I decide to give them a part here. Anyway, for those who took their time to read and review this fic, thank you so much! You all have been a great big help. And now on with the fic. Comments, flames, reviews and suggestions are all welcome!

Thanks to mystical wings for giving me an idea about this fic!

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 10

**_True love is made of_**

**_Night, stars and two lonely hearts_**

**_With a dream to share_**

The canopy of glistening stars above them added to magic of this night. It was as if this evening was made especially for them. Kaoru smiled at the thought. She glanced at Kenshin who was quietly walking by her side. Their shoulders slightly brushed against each other and they both jump away in surprise. She smiled at him shyly, "So, um. What was your plan?" Kaoru asked.

"My plan?" Kenshin asked watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Uh-huh. I mean, it seemed that everyone had a scheme tonight. What was yours?" She asked her blue eyes beaming with curiosity.

"Well, I guess I better start from the beginning." Kenshin said scratching his head, he gave her a sheepish smile and started talking. 

Kaoru had been so engrossed and amused at his story that she didn't realize that they had reached the dojo until Kenshin unlatched the gate and tilted his head to look quizzically at her. She giggled softly, shaking her head. "You mean Sano really slammed a jug of sake on you?" She asked trying to hide the pleased laughter in her voice. Kenshin nodded and Kaoru burst out laughing. "I bet that hurt. And I can't believe Sano would waste a jug of sake." She cleared her throat and entered the gates as Kenshin followed behind her, securing the gate as he entered. 

She watched him and waited until he was back at her side. She was thinking of what she should say, because there were still a lot of questions in her mind. Like why had he blown her off that afternoon? Did she not look...well...pretty as Sano had implied? And why had he agreed to go with Sano and Yahiko's plan? She couldn't find the courage to ask him so she kept her head bowed and walked towards the seemingly dark and lonely dojo. She felt strangely out of place. And it seemed totally ridiculous to her.

Silence settled between them and Kenshin was lost for words. Now was the time to tell her. And yet he still couldn't bring himself to just blurt it out. What if she suddenly laughed at him?

'That's stupid. Why would she laugh at you?' A voice in his head snarled at him. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was suddenly overcomed with fear. It had been such a long time since such emotion over took hold on him, but here he was standing beside a vulnerable, attractive girl, who he was desperately and madly in love with and he was scared as hell. His old anxieties rose up again and surfaced. Maybe it would be best if they just remind as what they are now. It's already complicated as it is. 

'So what are you and Kaoru now exactly?' The knowing voice in his head asked. They certainly were a little too close to just be friends. And he certainly didn't want to say friends with her forever. They get too jealous consciously and unconsciously if any of the opposite sex comes within 3 feet away from their parameter to say that they just have a platonic relationship. And for Kami's sake, he had lusted for her for quite sometime now. And even if he had been denying that to himself for the last couple of months, it was as plain as the sky that he wanted to her. 

Not just to **_be_** with her in every sense of the word, but to feel her and see the world through her eyes. What was wrong with him anyway? The conflicting emotions over him were a result of years and years of repressed guilt, anger and fear. And of course not to mention having Hiko as his father figure. 

He felt her eyes on him and he turned to look at her. She had lighted the whole dojo, and he just realized how long he had been standing there. 'Great. Now she probably thinks that you've gone really psycho. I told you not to hang out with Sano and Yahiko too much!' The voice in his head exclaimed and he could almost see a pair of feral yellow eyes rolling with annoyance. Much as he wanted the Battousai's courage and ability to focus without over thinking, and not the rurounin's shyness right now, he couldn't bring himself to unleash the dragon in him. At least not now. There would be another time for the Battousai to have his time with Kaoru. 

And the Battousai briefly surfaced, watching Kaoru with keen yellow eyes.

"Kenshin?" Her tentative voice shook him out of stupor. 

Maybe she just wanted Kenshin. Not the Battousai and not the rurouni. Maybe even both of them. 

"Hai. I was just thinking Kaoru-dono." He said walking towards her. If he just reach out and touched her hand it would be so much easier to tell her how he feels. Instead he paused by the steps to look at her. She had taken the glittering clips off her hair and her midnight tresses fall freely almost reaching her waist. She looked even more beautiful and it was driving him nuts. How can it be possible for someone to look prettier than the last time he would look at her, which was for the record just a couple of seconds ago?

"I...is there something wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked surprised by the huskiness of her voice.

"Iie." Kenshin answered shaking his head. Blood red strands hiding his eyes and his face.

"I...I'll just change then um...maybe we could share a cup of tea." She said a little breathlessly. 'Please say yes...please say yes..." her mind chanted.

It took all of Kaoru's will power not to jump at him and strangle him then kiss him and maybe strangle him a little bit more when he declined her offer. "Oh. Ok." She said, trying to cover the hurt and anger in her voice. "O...oyasumi nasai Kenshin." She said quietly and walked away.

That was the second time of the day that Kenshin had let her walk away. He had so much to tell her and so little courage. He took a deep breath. "Tomorrow morning. I will tell her." He said to himself, his eyes aflame with the unmistakable yellow glow. For now he will let her rest. It had been such a long night for her. It would be best for them to talk in the morning. 

Besides, if he told her now, there's a great chance that he won't be returning to his own room tonight and he didn't want that to happen. It would be too soon for the both of them. He knew he was just putting off the inevitable but he needed time and for once in his life, he had plenty of time. He just wished that she had that same time too. He didn't know what to do if another guy come up to her tomorrow and ask her out again. He didn't want to relive any of today's incidents. Another one of this fiasco's and he wasn't sure that Sano or Yahiko and maybe even himself would land at Megumi's clinic. Sighing, he retreated to his room, seemingly avoiding Kaoru's. He won't be coming in tonight to check her, just as he had grown accustomed too. He would just have to wait until tomorrow.

He briefly wondered how Sano and Yahiko were doing under Megumi's care. He smiled fondly and shook his head, he didn't know who will have his or her hands full. Sano or Megumi? 

"Ouch! Do you really have to that?" Sano asked as Megumi yanked the bandage covering his ankle.

"No." Megumi said curtly standing up.

"Then what the hell was that for you witch?" Sano muttered, gently touching the tightly wounded bandage on his swollen ankle.

"Witch? I think not. Anyway, just think of it as karma." Megumi said with a smile, she turned to look at a sleeping Yahiko and checked on his back. "I'm telling you Sagara, the things you do would eventually get you killed." She said as she smoothed the cover on the young boy. He grunted in his sleep and Megumi was sure she heard him say, "One thousand one, one thousand two...I'm going to get Busu for this..."

'Strange kid' She thought with mild curiosity, 'I have to see what Kaoru make him do during his practice' She said pulling up the covers tighter. 

"No. Not if I can help it." Sano said proudly, stealing a glance at her direction. "So are you not going to congratulate me for my excellent plan?" He asked her.

"What plan? The one where you ended up bashing Kenshin's head? Or the one where you fell off a tree? I can't decided which is one is the more brilliant." She returned evenly as she stood up and picked the bandages strewn across the floor.

Sano rolled his eyes. "Kenshin deserved that. And I didn't fall off a tree. The branch broke."

"Oh. I see. Now I have to tell Kaoru that not only do you lack a brain but you have lost your perception of reality." Megumi retorted, looking up to smile at him.

"Notice my uncontrollable fits of laughter?" Sano asked sarcastically arching his eyebrow, swinging his leg over the futon and trying to stand up.

"It wasn't a joke Sagara." Megumi said turning back at him. "What are you doing? You're going to put too much pressure on your foot if you try to sta--"

Too late. Sano had tried and failed to get up. He let out a yelp of pain as Megumi instantly rose and tried to keep him from falling, in the process tripping on the low table that fell on Sano's leg and sending her flying on Sano's open arms.

"Oh, nice work." Sano said through his clenched teeth, biting down a scream. He had clutched at her the instant he felt her body touch his. He was looking down on her wild big eyes. "You ok?" He asked a little worriedly.

"Fine." Megumi managed to say. She could feel the rise and fall of Sano's chest. She tried to get up and loudly gasped in surprise when Sano held her in place. She stared at him with for the longest time.

"Aren't you going to apologize first?" Sano asked. His voice low and muted.

"A-apologize?" She asked, her voice almost matching his. "What in the world should I be apologizing for?" She asked, not making any effort to move away from me, liking and actually admitting to herself that she enjoyed the feel of being this close to Sano.

"For lots of things Foxy. For teasing me, for ignoring me...."

"First I tease you then I ignore you? How could that be Sano?" She asked knowing and somehow, not knowing what would come next. 

"My point exactly. For not being consistent....for driving me absolutely nuts...." Sano breathed through her hair.

"Driving you nuts? Then you should be the one apologizing, because those are the exact things that you do to me." She complained, pressing herself closer.

"Sou?" Sano asked raising an eyebrow and smiling as Megumi nodded shyly. "Sumanu" He said simply. "Your turn." He murmured.

"That's it? No nasty name calling Sano? Just sorry?" Megumi asked, expecting a few choice words from Sano.

"What you never thought I could be a perfect gentleman?" He retorted, teasing her hair with his breath.

If she apologized, that would mean, in more than one way, that she had somehow lost. That she would be admitting not only to herself, but everyone else, that Sano had some slight power over her. That she would be willing to be called Sano's woman for the rest of her life. Is she ready for that? And more importantly, would she want that? She smirked up at him and said playfully. "Gentleman? No. I never in wildest dreams thought of you as such. You're an egotistical creep, a gambling lord...."

"That does not sound like any apology I have ever heard and I was expecting. You can do better than that Megumi." 

It was the first time he had ever used her name and said it like that. With affection, and she liked it. She paused. He was right. She could do better than that and without any warning, without any thought, she leaned forward, parted her lips and softly brushed it against Sano's.

Sano was completely, utterly lost. He wasn't expecting her to actually kiss him. Smiling through her kiss, he tightened his hold and tried to roll her over. She punched him in the chest and he howled in pain, laughing with her at the same time.

"Geesh, cut it out you guys! Stop flirting will ya! I'm trying to get some sleep. Mess around somewhere else." Yahiko grumbled.

They both looked up to see Yahiko still in his place, his back to them. "Che! Stupid kid. Always ruining my moment." Sano muttered darkly. 

"Can you get off me now?" Megumi asked, a little breathless. 

Sano obeyed, pulling her up with him, close to his body. It dawned upon him a little too late that he had just revealed his sham. 

Megumi's eye widened in surprise, her brain might have been a little too hazy after sharing that kiss with Sano, but now that she had her wits back, she realized that Sano had been acting. He could have easily stood up. She smiled at him through clenched teeth. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he had blown his cover. But Megumi wasn't going to give him the chance to escape her wrath. "And one thing more Sagara." She said huskily, fluttering her lashes up at him.

"What?" Sano asked bring his head down on her another kiss, when he felt Megumi stomp on his injured foot. "Yeewouch!" He screeched.

"You're a very bad liar." She said taking Sano by surprise and elbowing him sharply before she took a step away, throwing her head and giggling softly. "Score one for me." She added with a wink, walking away, heading to her room.

"Wait, Foxy! Hey...Foxy! Wait up...ouch...ouch...." Sano limped, following her, and stopped dead on his track as Megumi slammed the shoji door on his face.

"Damn!" he muttered softly and headed back to his awaiting futon. Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling and wished Kenshin luck.

It was already in the middle of the night, when Kenshin stood up, cursing himself for his weakness as he headed straight towards Kaoru's room. He had vowed, but he just couldn't let this night pass without seeing to it that she was safe. He silently walked on the floor, like a wild cat closing in on his prey. He became a shadow once more and stopped in front of her room. He touched the thin wall that separated him from her and tried to feel for her familiar peaceful aura. 

His eyes widened in shock and surprise when he felt nothing. "Masaka!" He muttered to himself. How can she not be inside her room. He never felt any intruder come in and he was awake the whole night thinking of her. 

Using his speed that have saved and killed countless lives, he soundlessly threw open the door, finding what he knew and feared he would already discover.

Her futon lay in the middle of the room. The light from the full moon was shinning down at the exact spot. She was not there. Her blankets were all crumpled and it seemed that she had slept on it. But where can she be? The fear and anger slowly but surely grew in him. A cold finger clenched at his spine, tightening as he wandered around the house. The fear growing more so as rounded up the corner, almost covering half of the house and still he hasn't found her yet.

'She can be at the kitchen. Probably gotten thirsty.' He headed towards the kitchen and found nothing but darkness. And then a cold terrible certainty came to him, the ice cold finger that gripped him turned into a sharp blade piecing through his skin as various images of Kaoru hurt or kidnapped swam through his mind. He thought of past enemies and any motivation that they might have to want something from him. Or in this case, someone from him…

Silent as Death himself, Kenshin tightly held his sakabatou, preparing himself to find the worst. He launched himself in the air and controlled his attack. He landed on the tatami mat, barely making any noise. His breath caught as the sight in front of him impaled all his senses.

Kaoru was sitting by the front porch. The glowing moon highlighting her profiles making her appear dream like. Her loose braid sent several wisps of her hair flying in every direction. She was wearing a light under kimono that left almost nothing for the imagination and yet, she still managed to look like an innocent girl. She was hugging her knees close to her chest and her face was tilted up to the sky.

Begging the moon to kiss her cheeks and her soft lips. 

He couldn't bring himself to make any noise. To disturb her would be a sin, something he himself would not allow. He felt a little guilty for being here, for watching her and sharing this moment with her, without her knowledge. But she looked so peaceful just sitting there. That he wanted to soak in the tranquility she exudes. And it didn't surprise him that she could bring this calmness in him. It felt so natural. And he was glad that she could, because he needed it as much as he needed her.

But she also looked so sad. A brief pain shot trough him and he wondered if he was the cause of that pain. He wanted to comfort her, to assure her, but he was afraid that if he spoke, the image would be ruined and he will find himself sitting by the porch alone. Maybe he was dreaming. He felt he was like in a trance. 

Dragging his arm, letting go of the hilt of his sakabatou, he pinched himself and winced as his fingernails dug deep in his flesh. He stood there, transfixed, lost for words and falling helplessly in love more so.

He was startled when she spoke, loud and clear, as if she knew that he was there. 

"I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past." She said, her face raised, her lips slowly moving and then she paused for a fraction of a second and turned towards him, her blue eyes looking directly and holding his gaze. He couldn't look away, even though he felt as if she was peering in his should and he was sure that he would see how tarnished he was then she would realize it and look away without acknowledging him.

He let out a loud exhale when she smiled at him. Not quite believing that she was able to see through his dark spirit, his blood stained hands, his tired heart. Her smile felt incredibly warm and he didn't know until now that one could feel that way. Everything about her was startling new to him. 

"Don't you Kenshin?" She asked shyly, softly.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." He answered, suddenly calm. Knowing that she was safe and unhurt. And seeing that smile. The one smile that he longed to see, that he longed to own. 

It was his anyway, no words were needed to say it, but Kaoru had given him almost everything: The power over her, the power to hurt her and yet she was sure that he would never do such thing. And the reason why he was holding back all the emotions she could evidently see in his eyes became clear to her. 

She had spent a good part of the night tossing and turning in her futon, trying to understand Kenshin. And remembering once hearing her father say that no man should ever attempt to understand any woman, finding her situation ironic and thinking of how her father would love to hear that a seemingly innocent rurouni had managed to get himself under his only daughter's skin and drive her to the brink of insanity. 

After dwelling on tonight's fiasco, she decided that she needed to take a breath and go outside and relax. There, with the quietness of the night she managed to organize her thoughts and came to the conclusion that maybe she just needed to tell him that no amount of worrying will ever solve their problem, that they tend to over think sometimes, and that all he needed was confirm what in her heart she knew was already the truth and they would become invincible. Because together, she truly believed that they could over come everything.

That determination burned in her eyes that she had wanted to creep into Kenshin's room and wake him up, tell him what she had realized and let him decide. It was a blessing really, that he had walked in on her. She smiled remembering that she had thrown him completely off-balance, that he failed to notice that she had sensed him too. And it seemed to her that she had the same power over him

She turned and watched his expression change from uncertainty and fear into a serene and sure smile. "Sit with me?" She asked, ignoring the cartwheels her stomach was doing. 

He nodded and without so much as blinking he was already by her side. They were silent for a few moment, enjoying the mild chill in the air, the silver lit sky above them and of course their nearness. For now, it was enough, but there would come a time for them that sitting still would be something that they would grow accustomed to and would lead to far greater things and moments, but for now this will do.

He spoke first and he continued his abandoned story. He told her almost everything. The shock of finding out that she was engaged with Ichiro, stunned to the point that it colored his ability to think straight and caused him to blindly agree with Sano and Yahiko's plan. The way he felt when Ichiro leaned down and was about to capture her lips.

And finally, the barrier he had built, that had slowly began to crumble, broke down in a flash. Like a dam bursting and overflowing. There was no need for that wall. No need for that distance.

She marveled at how freely he could talk to her now and how relaxed he seemed. She was grateful for this newfound closeness. No more secrets between the two of them. Perhaps it was the best way to start whatever relationship they might and will have in the future. And she listened, smiling at him softly every once in a while. Sometimes unbelieving at the words she was hearing from him.

Jealous, but too unsure. Wanting but too afraid.

She quieted his fears by holding his hands, and then it was her turn. She told him how angry and frustrated she was by his seemingly lack of interest in her or his painfully shy and distant treatment. He assured her by giving her the most intense look that she had ever received from him, that she suddenly felt as if he was baring her to him and she was glad and was over come with excitement as well.

They shared the whole night just talking about everything and anything. And she saw glimpses of the rurounin in his mild manner, in his respectful suffix, which she vowed would make him stop calling her that one way or another; and the Battousai as well, with his strength in holding her hands, the intensity in his glance, in his lingering stares. 

And she understood at once that the two personas were one and the same. That they were Kenshin. Whom she loved and whom she would never give up on. No matter how incredibly baka or dense he may be.

With the sound of a crooning rooster somewhere near their vicinity, they realized that it was nearing dawn and that the midnight blue sky had changed into a wild dance of gray, blue and black with streaks of red and orange and yellow, gloriously signaling the beginning of a new day. 

He turned at her and burst out laughing. They had shared the whole night together and it was something he had never experienced before. He laughed, because he had never shared something quite like this and it seemed appropriate that it was with her, she who could not sit still and discuss and over talk about issues and emotions, and him who had lived almost half of his life acting out his decisions rather than spending such a long time for talks. The rurouin was too shy and the Battousai was too impatient. It was the most unnatural thing and yet it felt so right. And he could feel the change between them, the shift of balance or whatever power that had somehow brought them closer. He felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his chest. 

She laughed with him, delighted by the sound of something she rarely heard. And found another resolution: that she would make him laugh...every time she had the chance to and not because of her stupid antics or her cooking, but with something that he would treasure....memories, that was what she would give him. Happy memories to make up for those dark times, the sad things that he was holding close in his heart at this moment. She would ease them all with her laughter and his.

She said her good night and laughed when she realized that the sun is just about to rise. So she greeted him again her blue eyes reflecting the sky above them. Clear, spotless, without fear....without doubt.

Absolutely perfect.

"Ohayou Kaoru-dono." He replied, his violet eyes laughing at her blush. "Let's get in and I'll prepare your bath, ne?" He asked leading her inside, her hands still entwined with his.

"Hai." Kaoru nodded, smiling at him.

Kenshin smiled back. He just experienced an 'aha!' moment and at this particular instance he was planning his own scheme to get Kaoru in his arms.

He would just have to deal with Yahiko and Sano, Megumi and Tae. He didn't want anyone interfering and spying on them today. 

Because today, he was going to ask Kaoru on a date.

Short note: Ok, that's chapter 10. What do you guys think? A little too sappy? Anyway, I hope you all like this. On to chapter 11. Reviews please!


	12. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 11

A Date with a Senpai

Chapter 11

Author's note:

Minna, this is sort of the prelude to the most awaited date in the history of RK. And I am doing everything to make the next chapter work, but it seems to me that I simply have no idea on where and what the date should be and should lead Kenshin and Kaoru. And so I decided this prologue thing. A prologue in the middle of a story, gee, what a great idea (bops self in the head with a boken).... But as I have said, it's more like to prepare my mind for the date. Which, I think, would generate some expectations, that I may not meet. (I'm putting all this hype on my fic! I'm such an ego-tripping weirdo! Haha) Anyway, I sort of wanted to explore the relationships between Yahiko and Kaoru. Why? I have no idea. So, well, uh...that's all I wanted to say. I hope you all like this one. I'm not sure if this chapter worked. Flames will be understandably accepted. Reviews, C&C's are very much appreciated. Sorry for the very long, very unnecessary author's note and for the spelling and grammar error too. I plan on polishing this fic this summer (and my English too....)

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 11

**_Sunrise, morning dew_**

**_last night, all dreams had come true_**

**_look forward today_**

"What to do with a stubborn rurouni?" Kaoru asked herself. She had finished taking a bath and she was hoping to spend quality time with Kenshin when she caught him going out of the gate. He said something about a chore and he would be back in no time and then he was gone.

She was left alone and she mechanically began combing her hair. She didn't know why he had run off like that. He had been especially attentive the whole evening and she was expecting a little shift with their relationship. They had been done with the talking part, shouldn't be the time for the kissing and the other stuff Megumi was telling her. She felt the slight tingle in her back and smiled, a little too evilly at the thoughts that crossed her minds. She didn't really want to rush things with him, but she supposed that now was the best time, as Kenshin seemed to have finally overcomed his shyness. 

Maybe she made a mistake, maybe all Kenshin just wanted to strengthen their friendship. 'Nah, that can't be it'. Why should she start acting paranoid all of a sudden? Kenshin had said it was just a chore, she should trust him. Smiling to herself, she let the comb glide through her hair, imagining what it would be like to comb Kenshin's red mane. She would have to learn self-control when it comes to him, and by the way images keep popping in her mind, she ought to do it as soon as possible. Her talk with Megumi had turned her into a class A hentai! (When in fact, all Megumi had ever told her went as far as necking and nothing more.)

She made a face when she remembered that it was already late and Yahiko was still at the clinic. She hoped that Yahiko was doing fine. Maybe she ought to go there and check on him. After all what kind of a sensei was she if she didn't look after Yahiko. Beside it would give her the chance to get her mind off Kenshin. Maybe he just needed a break from her. After all, he should miss her once in a while too. Isn't that one of the things Megumi told her when they had their small talk?

Grimacing as the comb came through a tangle, she decided to ask Megumi for some help. Maybe she could give her an idea on what the hell was going on with Kenshin. She adjusted the length of her ponytail and secured it with her blue green ribbon. She watched her reflection in the mirror, tilted her head a little and noted how her ribbon complimented her blue eyes very well. She smiled, she had a feeling something was going to happen tonight, and her instincts never failed her. She felt unexplainably giddy inside, like the one time her father first brought her to the beach. That had been fun and she could still remember the way her heart had pounded that day, it was exactly what she was feeling today. Energized, full of life. She took a deep breath and giggled as her reflection stared back at her with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. 

She was already dressed in one of her formal kimonos and made an effort to look exceptionally pretty today. Of course without the complicated hairstyle, or the red glossy thing that Megumi and Tae had put on her lips, but it worked for her. She had always looked this gorgeous anyway. Why change something that is already great? With a shrug and a brilliant smile, Kaoru wearing her blue geta, clutching at the matching small blue pouch walked outside her dojo, closed the gate and skipped her way towards town.

Kenshin had just finished making the necessary arrangements. It was a tough decision but he knew he had to make it. Anything to ensure a peaceful and stress free dinner with Kaoru. Tae waved good-bye to him a big smile on her face; he waved back absentmindedly and returned to his previous thoughts. He only needed to talk Sano, Yahiko and Megumi and then to Kaoru and all will be set. He just wished that he would have the courage to ask her out. He still had a lot of things to iron out, the last thing he wanted was Sano and Yahiko falling off a tree, trying to see if he would and could kiss her. The thought of kissing her brought a surge of energy in his body and he immediately tried to put some restraint in his emotions. After all, this was just the beginning, he needed to get past the hardest part of his plan, which was to actually ask Kaoru have a date with him. He took a deep breath and headed for the clinic.

Tae was ecstatic. It seemed as though Himura-san had finally gotten over his shyness, and of course it was unnecessary to mention that her plan last night had been a great help with this sudden change. She contemplated for a moment if she should tell Megumi about this but decided that it would be for the best if she kept her mouth shut. And just go with Kenshin's instructions. Just for this time. After all, after this particular date she would have enough time to gossip about it. She instead hurriedly went and called out her best cook to instruct her on what Himura-san had requested for the dinner. 

Sano wasn't too happy about this day. It started off pretty bad, since Yahiko the stupid brat had remembered everything that had transpired last night and had been constantly teasing and bugging him and Megumi to the roots of their hair. He was beginning to think that he was capable of physically hurting the kid.

"So, luckily there was no flirt-police last night." Yahiko said sounding relieved. He glanced at Sano and winked at him, the younger boy who was listening to him smiled and prompted him to continue with his highly amusing story about a certain chicken head and a fox. Yahiko gleefully complied and started reciting Sano and Megumi's conversation. The young boy blushed and giggled. His mother, who was still inside Megumi's clinic, will have the shock of her life once she gets home with her son, and little Yusuke starts blabbing about kisses and stuff Yahiko had been feeding him. 

Sano meanwhile was near gagging and damn it, because he couldn't do anything about it. Megumi had ordered him to shut the boy up, but he was still unsuccessful about it. He had done almost everything, including stuffing a tabi on the brat's mouth but it still failed. He was hoping someone would come and shut the boy up. Permanently. 

"Megumi? Are you in here?" The familiar, cheerful voice asked.

"Jou-chan!" Sano exclaimed, relieved to get the chance to pass on the duty of shutting Yahiko up. "You came just to visit me?" He asked smiling up at her. 

She returned the smile, and went by his side to pat his head. "How's your ankle doing Sano?" She asked brightly.

"Fine. Hey somebody woke up in the right side of her futon today!" He exclaimed. "I'm glad, but try not to mess up the hair ok?" He added, inching away from Kaoru's hands. He wasn't about to swat her hands, as he would normally do. She may be in a good mood, but he was smart enough not to tempt her, she could change her moods with a flick of a finger.

"Actually, I didn't sleep." Kaoru said winking playfully at him ignoring the way he was strangely looking at her. Sano's eyes widened but before he can even ask her what she meant by that, Yahiko had already beaten him up to it. 

"Oh! Like someone I know!" Yahiko retorted.

"Ohayou Yahiko!" Kaoru greeted with the same enthusiasm. "How's your back?"

"Fine. Fine. Actually, you should be asking Sano that." Yahiko said, carrying the younger boy and depositing him in a stool next to other patients. "He and Megumi had a very busy night." He informed her looking around to make sure that every one in the clinic was hearing what he was saying.

"Nani?" Kaoru asked confused. 

Yahiko snickered. "Ya, know Busu, you're very bright, but I figured you'd be slow in this department." 

Sano stared at him, his mouth dropping open. "Oh boy. You've done it this time Yahiko. You've ruined her day!" He hissed at him. Yahiko, the stupid idiot just shrugged his shoulders. Sano mentally cursed, why was it that every time Yahiko decides to irritate Kaoru, he always have do be there and be included in Jou-chan's wrath!

It took a couple of seconds before Yahiko's taunting registered in her mind and she was too scandalized to actually get mad at Yahiko for knowing such things and for telling her about it in front of almost everyone from their town. "Na-nani?" She said her eyes widening as she stared at Sano.

"Jou-chan, it wasn't like that. I swear. Yahiko's just...." Sano tried to explain but Yahiko beat him to it. Again. The kid was on a roll.

"....telling you that they started it at the floor....yeah, I heard the 'thud' and the flirting went on for about a couple of minutes before I heard Megumi shut the shoji door and Sano, lucky guy, was shouting 'Wait Megumi! Wait! Ouch! Ouch!"

Sano actually paled. "That was not how it happened!" He finally shrieked. A very manly shriek of course.

"Oh yeah? Then why had Foxy said something like, 'Score one for me.' Explain that if you will Chickenhead."

"Why you...." That was it; the kid was really going to get it this time. Sano was about lunge forward he hadn't decided yet what he would do when he heard Megumi's voice.

Megumi heard the commotion and was quick to get there knowing that with Sano and Yahiko bickering, injuries could lead to far worse things she didn't want to contemplate on. "What on Kami's name is going on here?" She asked Sano and then at Yahiko. She immediately felt the pressure in the air and the silence around her. She turned and realized that everyone was staring at her....strangely. "Is there something wrong?" She asked first the young teen-age boy who was blushing pink to the very ends of his toes and then at the some elderly who was giving her a frown of the third degree. 

Kaoru couldn't stifle the laughter bubbling in her stomach and let out a snort followed by a ripple of giggle. Megumi turned to look at her quizzically. She tried to explain. "Yahiko-chan was just...um...I mean" she swallowed to calm herself. "He told us what happened with you and Sano last night...Megumi, I never thought that..."

Megumi almost fainted at the implications of Kaoru's words and reaction. Oh boy. She turned to her patients, gave them her most profesional smile and asked for their pardon as she needed an immediate emergency meeting with these people. She didn't fail to tell them that the three were suffering from a strange effect from an overdose of....well...um....cheese. "Yes. They had eaten a bad portion of a cheese...very nasty virus in it and I should check up on them first." She said ushering Sano, Kaoru and Yahiko in.

"But I didn't....I just got here...."

"I've never eaten anything yet you damn Fox. What are you talking about...."

"That was a stupid excuse Megumi!"

Heads turned as they tried to capture what the three poor dear were saying. No wonder they had been acting really weird. It was a good thing that Takani-sensei was doing her job. They had decided that no cheese for today.

Inside Megumi's clinic, Kaoru was shuffling her feet, trying not to laugh too much. Sanosuke was trying to explain, failing miserably at it and finally Megumi decided to cut his blabbering mouth off. "I told you to shut him up, not let him tell the whole world what happened....or rather what didn't happen last night." Megumi said imploringly at Sano.

"I know, I know. Look I tried ok. But no one can stop that foul mouthed brat...."

"Excuse me, I was just trying to tell Kaoru **_facts_**." Yahiko said stubbornly.

"I have never in my life tried to smother a brat, but I can do it now Yahiko if you want." Megumi replied icily. "What exactly did you heard and you told?" She asked crossing her arms.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Ok, it was stupid. I just sort of twisted the facts and told, basically everyone, that you and Sano..." He paused, embarrassed to say the word out loud.

"Me and Sano...." Megumi prompted.

"Yahiko implied that you did something to Sano last night, which he might and might not have enjoyed." Kaoru finished. "I believed the flirting part, but not up to the you know...." Kaoru said smiling.

Megumi sighed. She was not in the mood to argue, not even to think up of vile things to say. She looked at them closely and rolled her eyes. "Alright you two get out, before I decide to do something really nasty, which then I will enjoy." And before she could utter another threat Sano and Yahiko were gone closing the door with them. She turned to Kaoru. "And why are you here so early, Tanuki-chan? Any problem I should know of?"

Kaoru blushed, "Well, I...Kenshin and I spent the night together...." She paused and Megumi was left to think of the most possible scenario.

"You what? You...he didn't...did he? I told you not to let....Oh Kami...." She said her voice slowly rising.

"Oh, no! No! Not like that all. We just talked." Kaoru protested, frowning at Megumi who was laughing at her. "What?" Kaoru asked pouting, obviously Megumi had been assured that they never went that far. 

"Nothing Tanuki. Just that....never mind." Megumi said, hiding her flushed cheeks.

"Wait, this has got something to do with Sano right?" She asked trying to hide the humor in her voice.

"Sano?" She asked acting perplexed. Kaoru raised her eyebrows. "Ok. Fine. I well....I....promise you won't tell anyone!" Megumi said lowering her voice.

Kaoru got all excited at once. This was going to be good. "I promise." 

"I kissed him last night!"

The shriek that came forth from Megumi's clinic reverberated throughout the whole block and traveled way up into the police office, rattling Saitou's teacup and spilling it across some of his very important papers.

"Ahou!" He cried and cursed.

It was rather lucky for Kenshin that he had not heard it, because he would have easily recognized it as Kaoru's voice and he might have aborted today's plan. But luck, as it seems was smiling down at the seemingly clueless rurouni. He chanced upon Yahiko, who was sitting alone by the river, his previous position yesterday as he waited for Sano's further instructions on their bombed plan. He was tossing rocks on the surface of the river. It skipped two to three times, but the boy didn't look satisfied at all. In fact, he looked anything but happy.

Kenshin was glad that he found him first because the kid would be easier to talk to than his bigger counterpart. "Ohayou Yahiko." He greeted him, approaching the boy with a welcoming smile, not minding the frown that he received in return. "Good day isn't it?" He asked trying to open up a conversation.

"Not exactly." Yahiko saw Kenshin's questioning look. "Not when Busu and Foxy are meeting up for a conspiracy of some sort." He said dully.

"A conspiracy eh? I don't think so. Maybe she just wanted to check on you and Sano. But you seem better now. How is you back?" He asked.

"Fine. It didn't even hurt. We just kinda told you guys that Sano and I needed the extra care and attention and blah, blah, blah..." he rolled his eyes. Obviously the plan was not a stunning success as Kenshin was roaming around the market and Busu was out with Megumi today. He continued, "so you and Busu can have the opportunity to have a private talk or you know....whatever...."

He hadn't thought about it that way. He was silently thankful that at least one of Sano and Yahiko's plans worked for the best. He decided that he should thank them later; after all they had made things a lot easier for him...in a twisted sort of way. "You know, it's not really a lost cause. Kaoru and I talked about it last night. I think everything will work out fine, eventually." Kenshin said, peering at Yahiko's frown.

"When would that be?" He muttered darkly. He didn't need to hear the answer. Coming from Kenshin, it would be something like, 'We'll just have to wait and see de gozaru' which wouldn't mean anything at all. "So, why are you out here if you have worked things out with Busu? And what does 'work out things' exactly means?" He asked a little impatiently.

"Well, it hard to explain de gozaru. But I have already thought about and I think it's my turn to ask Kaoru out on a date." He said and before he can finish his sentence Yahiko laughed out loud. He looked at the young boy quizzically.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...you and Busu?" He stopped when he realized that Kenshin wasn't laughing with him. "You're serious aren't you?" He asked, not able to hide the tone of dislike in his voice.

"Yes I am." For a brief moment he studied the face of Yahiko and asked him softly, "You don't seem to be too happy about it Yahiko. I thought this was what you wanted?" He asked, settling down beside him, almost knowing that this would have been brought up sooner or later. Next to him, Yahiko was probably the closest person to Kaoru. He could understand if Yahiko started acting, well, possessive about Kaoru. He had hoped the kid would ask questions so he can explain things to him properly, but he never expected that he would be upset.

"This was what I wanted. I mean I want Busu to be happy and I know she would be happy with you but..." Yahiko had seen this coming. He had thought long and hard about this last night. He was happy for them, because he knew that they need each other. More importantly, he had sensed the love that they share. That was why he had agreed with Sano's plan in the first place. He wouldn't have done anything if he knew that there was no way the two could ever be together, because that would be a real mean thing to do for Kaoru and for Kenshin as well. Anyway, the plan had worked and now he was faced with the thoughts that made him, in a way, hate....not hate, but dislike the idea of Kenshin and Kaoru as a couple. 

He wasn't that naive not to know what would happen next if they did get together and eventually decided to get married. They would need all the privacy and they would be starting a new life together. Which, ladies and gentlemen, will not include him. He was just a student; of course he had developed a strong albeit sometimes strange relationship with Kaoru. Bordering from sister and brother even extending sometimes to mother and son. And he'll be damned for life if ever denied that Kaoru meant more to him than anyone in the world. But he had also teased her mercilessly, had given her headaches of the worst kind, hell, he had destroyed one of her favorite vase! Sure, she was the family that he never had. But it would be easy for her to just let him go: A major brat, who had been nothing but a pain in her cute little ass.

Kaoru had given him food, shelter....and more than that. So much more, that he was afraid that he had been too dependent on her. But when Kaoru decides that he leave the dojo to make way for her new family, which will no doubt include a dozen of screaming ultra-hyper red haired brats, there would be nothing left for him to do but obliged. 

"But what Yahiko? C'mmon, you can tell me." Kenshin said peering at him closely. Somehow, he already had an idea what Yahiko was thinking, or rather, what he was afraid of. 

"But...but...just take care of her ok? If you don't and you make her cry, then I'm going to have to, I don't know, hunt you down or something. 'Kay?" Yahiko said looking at him straight in the eye.

Kenshin tried to keep his smile; after all, the boy did look serious. "That's a deal." He said nodding gravely. 

Yahiko let out a sigh and turned his head back to the river, he silently watched as it flowed almost endlessly. At least Kenshin had given him his word that Kaoru would be left in good hands. She would be well taken care of. He could leave the dojo peacefully just knowing that. He sighed again.

Kenshin seemed to have read his mind because he spoke his very thoughts. He was looking at the same direction as Yahiko was. "You know, she would never allow it that you feel that way." Kenshin said glancing back at him.

"Nani?" Yahiko asked, although he had a fairly good idea on what he was talking about.

"She may never tell you often...I guess she never really did, but she loves you like a brother. I know that for a fact." He simply stated.

Yahiko's eyes grew wide and he looked at him, almost pleadingly. "Hontou?" He asked, his voice a little strained and a little too small for his usual taunting screams.

Kenshin nodded again and looked into the horizon. "I know things are bound to change Yahiko, but one thing I'm certain is that Kaoru would never leave you. You would always be a part of her family. You were there when she needed you and she appreciates it more than you think." He said honestly. He leaned towards Yahiko and watched the frown in his face disappear into something more of a smile. "And do you honestly think that she would kick you out of the house just because she'll be having her own kids?" He asked him, raising his eyebrows.

"I....I guess not." Yahiko answered faintly. It took him a while to process all the things that Kenshin had told him, but after a moment he let out a relaxed laugh. "I bet she'll even make me baby-sit her little monsters." He said playfully wriggling his nose, feigning disgust. They shared a moment of silence, admiring the view in front of them, then Yahiko spoke up. "Thanks Kenshin." He said softly.

Yahiko smiled again, his trademark goofy, I-can-be-such-a-baka smile. "Hey, Kenshin?" He said pausing to look at the once feared assassin of all time. The one name that almost every man was afraid to utter, but if they could only see him like this. He could almost be anyone's father. Kenshin looked at him expectantly. "Promise me you won't tell Busu about this talk ne?" He asked a little imploringly. "I get stupid ideas sometimes." He added gently.

"I won't Yahiko-chan." Kenshin said smiling slowly. It was the prefect time to pull some strings on Yahiko. After all the kid owed him big time. This was exactly the kind of thing that Yahiko tried to keep private. That he was still; no matter how he tried to act otherwise.... he was still a kid. 

Much to Yahiko's chargin' he couldn't do or even say anything about the 'chan' Kenshin had threw in his face so he just gave Kenshin a pained grimace, which made the rurouni laugh. Or shall he say ex-rurouni as it seemed that he had finally found his place with them. With Kaoru.

As he had.

"Of course, in one condition." Kenshin finished with a flourish.

"Nani?" Yahiko exclaimed. He had never seen Kenshin this way...with subtle hints of Sano's deviousness. It was a scary thought. If Kaoru was doing this to him he didn't dare think of what other things Kenshin was willing and would be able to do for his Busu-sama.

"It's simple really." Kenshin assured him. "All you have to do is...."

As Yahiko listened to Kenshin he felt a weird sense of deja vu. It was like scheming with Sano all over again, only this time it was with Kenshin, which needless to say, a plan that would actually work. He began to nod his head enthusiastically. Hell, Kenshin's plan was better than Sano's. Way too good that he couldn't help stretch his smile up to his ears, anticipating the fulfillment and of course the aftermath of this plan.

Way to go Kenshin!

Megumi had just finished telling Kaoru what had happened last night just about the same time Kenshin had finished talking with Yahiko. And Kaoru was tingling in her toes. It was so romantic. She snickered a little more at the thought of their resident cat and dog cuddling up. She had a mental image of them biting each other and had said this to Megumi, which the usually cool and calm doctor responded with a delighted squeal, pinching Kaoru in the arm for thinking up such things. 

She didn't get the exact same idea that had formed in Megumi's head, but she knew and saw to it that it caused Megumi to blush. She asked how serious this whole thing is, and Megumi assured her that it was really _not that_ consequential or anything that would lead to....well, complicated things that was somewhat hard to explain. Kaoru had pressed which had brought up the topic of well....of sex. 

Kaoru's first lesson. Megumi had felt sorry for the Tanuki as she turned so red and so hot, she thought that the girl might come down with a fever. She didn't want to be the one to explain to Ken-san why Kaoru had developed such a thing over some conversation. And she hadn't even gone to the details yet. Just the basic idea. She fanned the girl for some time, left her alone so that she could tell her patients that she would have to take some time with Himura-san and they should just go and have their check-ups with Genzai-sensei. She returned after a while, glad that Kaoru was back to her normal color and temperature.

Kaoru after having regained a few of her senses back deiced that that sort of thing was way too early for her....but then who knows. Beside it was just a kiss, Megumi had said flippantly as she tried to change the topic, which thankfully shifted to something that she could handle and discuss easily.

Kaoru smiled to herself, although she knew that it meant more than what Megumi was letting on, she had decided to keep her mouth shut. After all she liked this newfound closeness with the lady doctor. And the fact that she does not have to worry about Megumi flirting with Kenshin anymore. She would have to find some time to get the rest from Sano, as she sensed that Megumi had been editing some very vital parts of her story, but that would be for later. She was sure to catch the Rooster later at dinner. She watched as Megumi absently smiled and guessed that it was exactly the same way she looked. No one can be a more perfect mirror for her. And Megumi looked really happy about it. She couldn't wait to tell Kenshin about this one, maybe even give him a hint or two. And if he gave her an 'oro' she would have to do exactly what Megumi had done. 

Take the poor guy by surprise.

And so now it was her turn to tell Megumi _everything_. She doesn't have much to tell, yet. But someday, she would be barging in here, with a far more toe-tingling story than Megumi. It would only take a matter of time. But for now, she started with the way Kenshin kept glancing at her longingly on their way to the dojo last night.

By the time that Kaoru had gotten to the part where she and Kenshin was talking by the front porch, Kenshin had caught up with Sano who was on his way to the Ruffian Row House to gamble and lose some more of his money. Kenshin had been unlucky this time as Sano practically pushed him inside the gambling house before he can even protest. The house was filled with men who were crammed in tables, noisily cheering each other or themselves. 

Sano had ordered two jugs of sake, which for Kenshin's standard, and hell, almost everyone's standard was a little too early. But Sano didn't hear any of it. After finishing the first bottle, the second Kenshin had profusely turned down, Sano decided it was time to play. He found a table and sat down. He had played two times as Kenshin silently watched standing by his side, knowing why Sano kept loosing his money. First because he tend to gamble after he had a drink, which in every case was a bad thing to do and more obviously, he just didn't have the knack for winning. Both times Sano lost to the same lanky guy from yesterday and the day before and come to think of it, the week before and the week before that. Sano cursed under his breath.

It was as clear as the bright day that Sano was nowhere close to winning back his 60yen anywhere as close as Kenshin was to getting him to stay put and have a talk with him. Impatient and already suffering from an early attack of panic (after all it was nearing lunch and the next thing Kenshin would know it would be dinner and all his planning would have gone to nothing if he didn't drag Sano's butt away from the table) Kenshin took the dice and thank the good Kami because he won and had brought in an extra 50yen from the now grumbling lanky man.

"Yatta! Way to go Kenshin! Ok, pal, let's see how you do with this guy huh?" Sano said snatching the 50-yen with a flourish. He picked up the dice and gave it to Kenshin. 

"Oro?" Kenshin asked. This was not how things were supposed to happen. 

"Come on Kenshin, you're on a winning stake here! Roll the damn dice! Win dammit win!" Sano said and Kenshin was half surprised he didn't hear Sano cackled. 

"Sessha....demo...." Kenshin began, absently accepting the dice from Sano's hand.

Sano dropped the cubed thing in Kenshin's hand and slapped him on the back, "I should have known you'd be good at this stuff. We should do this always." Sano said gleefully. Maybe hanging around Kenshin, he could rub off some good luck from the rurouni. And then hopefully, everything would change, not only with his winning streak, or should he say loosing streak, but also with his current status with Megumi.

He hadn't been able to get his mind off that damn Kitsune, especially not after sharing that kiss with her. He had hoped that spending some time gambling would take his mind off from wandering back to her luscious lips and curvaceous body, but it was failing miserably. "Now concentrate Kenshin." He said as he took a huge gulp at his sake, "Bet even." He said with certainty.

With a sigh, Kenshin rolled the dice in his palm, threw it across the table and bet an odd.

It was odd. They had won again!

"I knew it! I knew it!" Sano said triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air.

"You bet an even numbskull, if he hadn't change it, I would have won." Tall lanky guy muttered.

"What was that?" Sano asked irritated. "In case you missed the whole point of this, his role," Sano said pointing at Kenshin. "is to contradict me. That is how we win! You got that?" He asked hotly.

"Maa, maa Sano." Kenshin said, coming in between. "We have won twice already and you have gotten your money back, let's just quit now before I start loosing too, ne?" Kenshin said as he tried to move Sano away from the table. 

"But...but..." Sano looked longingly at the table, which was now suddenly filled up with guys hoping that lanky guy was indeed in a loosing streak and they could take advantage of it. With no more table left he turned at Kenshin and scowled. "This better be damn good." He said as he let Kenshin dragged him outside.

Kenshin was on his way to the clinic and he still had the same smile on his face. The look on Sano's face when he told him that he was going to ask Kaoru on a dinner date was better than what he was expecting. His brown eyes had grown as large as saucers.. "You what?" He had asked him, suddenly the effects of sake drained from his system

"Sano, I haven't asked her yet." Kenshin corrected smiling slyly at the weird look Sano gave him. 

"Oh." He said simply, seemingly at lost for words. Then a passing thought seemed to make him uncomfortable as he gave Kenshin an appraising look and then asked in a low voice. "Ok, what the hell happened between the two of you last night?" Sano had asked, sounding a little vicious. 

And he had understood the reason for that tone. Sano was the older brother that Kaoru never had. And Kenshin was almost sure that any guy with the best intentions in mind that would come across Kaoru would want nothing more than protect her. The both of them had easily read the tough girl act that she played and they both understood that she was a lot more vulnerable than she let on. He had told Sano to relax and that they had just talked the whole night. Sano gave him raised eyebrow and asked again to be sure. 

"Hai. Just talked Sano." He assured him.

And then all of a sudden Sano was telling him why had they 'Just talked?' and Kenshin suddenly felt so confused that he wasn't really able to answer that question. Needless to say, Sano understood Kenshin's need and desire for Jou-chan, he warned Kenshin just as Yahiko had but Sano had a better way of putting. 

"I'll kill you." 

He had said simply and once again Kenshin found himself trying not to laugh at Sano, for he seemed serious enough to actually do it. Kenshin had told him that Sano didn't have to worry about staining his hands with a rurouni's blood, as he had never even thought of hurting Kaoru in anyway. And crude Sano that he was, reminded him that he would, eventually, if he had gotten out of the 'dono' suffix, which Sano added drove Jou-chan absolutely mad.

Kenshin reluctantly answered that he had always known, but it had seemed at that time the best way to put the distance between them. After all the chitchat he had finally told Sano his own plan. Sano had cast him a dubious look and asked why he needed him. And so Kenshin explained. After a couple of minutes of trying to persuade Sano and promising that he would come along with Sano again to the Ruffian Row House to win some cash, Sano had readily agreed, slapping him heartily at the back and congratulating him.

"And now, if you would excuse me, I have a table waiting for me. " Sano had said and he watched the ex-gangster enter the gambling house. He was half way down the road when Sano screamed his name. He turned back expectantly and heard as Sano yelled the exact phrase.

"Are ya gonna wear that, um....pink gi of yours?" He asked a bottle of sake in his hand.

Kenshin nodded, smiling as he tried not to tell Sano that it was not pink, for crying out loud. It was magenta, a darker shade of red, if you would, but heavens no, not pink.

"Well, uh, see....I suggest that you wear something....I don't know...less....less colorful." Sano had shouted again.

Kenshin had given him a tight smile and remembered that he had a blue gi somewhere. That should probably do and after promising Sano that he would change and would drop the 'dono' suffix, Sano bade him farewell with a clumsy salute.

Sighing at the memory he stepped into Megumi's clinic, which was surprisingly empty. "Megumi-dono?" He called out.

"Ken-san!" Megumi greeted him, she motioned him to enter and which he did, looking around the place, relieved that no one seemed hurt today. "No patients today ne?" Kenshin asked good-naturedly.

Megumi nodded and smiled. "You just missed Kaoru, she's on her way to the Akabeko and then to the kendo school at the edge of the town. She was looking for Yahiko by the way. Have you seen that kid?" Megumi asked sitting in front of Kenshin.

"Hai. I saw him by the river, but I asked him to pick some things for me at the market and he'll drop it at the dojo." He said a little tiredly, sitting down the tatami mat. 

Megumi offered him some tea, which he gladly accepted. "Have you had lunch yet?" She asked him. 

Well, a sorry piece of meat he had eaten at the Ruffian Row House, wasn't exactly what he would ordinarily call a meal, but he nodded. He was sure that even with all the food served right in front of him, he wouldn't be able to eat. 

"Well, as soon as you get home, go tell Yahiko that Kaoru had arranged him to have lunch at the Akabeko. And if Sano's there, well, tell him he can eat as well just as long as he have the money to pay for the tab, which I doubt he has." Megumi added absentmindedly. "Have you seen Sano?" She asked, her eyes bright and expectant.

"Uh yes. He's at the....he's at a friend of his." He lied. He was saving Sano's butt and he deemed it necessary that he lie in order to do so.

"A friend? Guy friend?" Kenshin nodded and Megumi was relieved, although she tried not to show it. "So what brings you here Ken-san?" She asked finally.

"I need your help Megumi-dono" He said quietly.

And Megumi was all ears.

Kaoru was on her way home, a few more turns and she would be seeing the familiar exterior or her dojo when she found Kenshin standing beside a tree, looking pensively into the dropping sun. And was her sight playing tricks oh her or was Kenshin wearing a new gi? A navy blue gi, which set off his hair and made it stand out. The red orange sun added to the color of his hair, making it seem as though it was flaming. He looked so hot! She wanted to run to him and just kiss him as what Megumi had done. "Kenshin!" She called reluctantly; ready to flee if it wasn't Kenshin, although she doubted there was any guy with the same bright flaming hair.

Kenshin turned and drew in a sharp breath. This was it. The moment of truth. He waved back and watched as Kaoru made her way towards him. She was wearing a formal kimono and her blue eyes were startlingly clear.

"Hey!" Kaoru greeted. "Nice gi!" Kenshin smiled, looking a little bit dumbfounded and Kaoru realized that it was such a stupid thing to say. She shyly looked down and tucked a wayward lock of hair that was blown by the soft cool afternoon wind. Behind them, the sun was taking a dip at the river, stars where slowly starting to show. It was a wonderful sunset and they were missing it. But it was ok, they were in their own world. 

"Hey." Kenshin returned, his voice somewhat softer, a chill ran down Kaoru's back and she blushed immediately. "I was waiting for you." Kenshin said and this time his turn to blush.

Kaoru raised her eyes and smiled at him. "You were? I mean...um, thanks...I just went by Tomizawa's dojo to tell him that I won't be taking any lessons this week." Kenshin raised questioning eyes at her. "I just needed a rest. But I'll be back to teaching by next week." She said and then finally having the sense to look and watch as the sun, already half way down, descended once more. Half of the sky was already tinged with a combination of black and blue. It was as if someone had spilled a bottle of ink in the sky. She smiled. "Look Kenshin! It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Just like you. Actually you're a lot prettier than that." Kenshin mumbled softly and immediately realized that he had said it loud enough for Kaoru to hear. She had turned at him, her blue eyes wide, not quite believing what she had heard. She was blushing and her lips were slightly parted. She looked so beautiful...no...she looked perfect. It was the only word that he could think of to describe the way she looked.

'Ok, Kenshin, this is it. Don't spoil it. Just tell her....tell her....'

He swallowed hard and tried to look calm. He had been practicing what he would be saying the whole afternoon and talking to a dead silent tree wasn't particularly helpful. He took a deep breath and a step closer to where Kaoru was standing.

Kaoru's heart had now officially stopped beating, at least normally. She wasn't aware that she was holding her breath. His violet eyes were so intense and she didn't know if the glowing sun behind them brought about the amber glow. She cleared her throat and gasped softly in surprise when he took he hand and pulled her closer to him.

She could smell him now. He was so close. She had never been so close to her except that one night he had said goodbye. Suddenly she was overcomed with fear that he was going to say goodbye to her again. And this time, it would be final; there would be nothing for her to do. 'Don't...please...don't say it.....' Her eyes begged his.

He saw clearly her fear and he laughed softy, 'No koiishi, I will never leave you again' he silently answered. He laughed a little more, his breath teasing her hair. One strand flew to her lips and was stuck there. Deftly, with shaking fingers, he touched her lips and removed the lucky piece of hair. Later. He would have the chance to taste and to touch. He assured her fear by smiling at her and then, all of his fears, all of his guilt; the heaviness of his heart was gone. "Kaoru?" He asked, making sure that she would notice that he had dropped the respectful but distancing 'dono' in her name.

'Kaoru?' The word echoed all over her head, and then to her heart. 'Finally! Finally!' She screamed internally. She couldn't help but smile at him, fighting off the urge to throw her arms around his neck and squeal in delight. "Yes?" She softly breathed. 

The surprised look that passed her face followed by the charming smile that she gave him was enough to give Kenshin all the courage that he needed. "Would you give me the honor of taking you out for dinner tonight?" He asked surprised by how calm he sounded.

Tears pricked behind her eyes and she chided herself for being such a crybaby. And then for a brief numbing moment she heard him ask the question and now she wasn't quite sure if she was still sane and was imagining this whole thing in front of her. She didn't blink, she was half afraid that if she did, she would find herself standing in front of a tree, clutching at a dead branch. 

Kenshin didn't dare breath as he waited for the answer, he didn't want to miss her saying yes. Or no. The silence was taking a little too long and Kaoru, for a moment had a glazed look in her eyes. When he was about to take back what he had said, her bright eyes smiled and she said, "Yes."

She said yes!

She really did say yes!

Say something Baka! Before she change her mind!

But he couldn't find the rights word to say. They both let out a loud sigh and then laughed. 

It was perhaps, one of the best moments that they have together, one that would be included in a long list of sweet moments. The first time their heart had beat in unison. As it would continue to beat as one for the rest of their lives. But for now, they have this moment. And they would both enjoy it.

Their first date.

"Why Kenshin, it took you this long to ask me out, this date better be really special." She joked trying to hide the nervous flutter of her voice.

"I promise." Kenshin said. And he silently took her hand and led her towards the dojo.

Endnotes: Ok, that's 11. A few stuff to explain. 

Cheese? Why? Because I love cheese and I had to put it in my fic. I could be such a weirdo sometimes! hehehehe! I think that's how Yahiko would react to Kenshin and Kaoru being together, as I believe that Yahiko is a sort of possessive over Kaoru too. He just doesn't show it, so I showed it here. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this bit. And geez, I let my sister read this and she said fluff, nothing but fluff! Was it? Anyway, loved it? Hate it? (cowers helplessly) Please feel free to tell me. I'm starting chapter 12 now and I'd appreciate any help, ideas, comments, flames, cursing....absolutely anything you want to tell me! Keep 'em coming people! Thanks! To chapter 12! 


	13. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 12

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 12

Author's note:

Minna, this is taking longer that I had expected. Anyway, here is chapter 12. First, I'd like to give my warmest thanks for your reviews and comments. Although I would need them again as we near the end of this fic, I hope that you'll like this bit. And since, I love Sano and Megumi as much as Kenshin and Kaoru, I figured that they should have a date of their own. One more chapter to go, ne? And then, maybe I can do a lemon chapter. Maybe...who knows...on with chapter 12. Ok, but before you read, I have to tell you that this is a major sappy piece. I don't know what had gotten into me, but this is going to be one of those "pretending to be a tear-jerker" piece that I absolutely hate, but can't stop writing. So, you're warned. 

A Date With A Senpai

Chapter 12

**_Inside your small palms_**

I rest with all of my dreams 

**_Hold me tenderly_**

Sano grumbled his way to the Akabeko. He had lost the money that Kenshin had won for the two of them. Actually, considering Kenshin's lack of interest with the money, it was more of his. Well, for whatever it's worth, at least he was coming to the Akabeko on time, just as Kenshin had asked from him. He honestly hoped that Kenshin had taken his advice against wearing his pink gi. Nothing really wrong with the color, except one was not likely to take a man wearing something of that shade seriously. If Kenshin were able to propose to Kaoru, which was something he vowed he would not miss, then all would be well. 

And hell, a free dinner at the Akabeko to boot! He stopped his grumbling and decided that there was no reason for him to get all worked up. After this he was planning on visiting Kitsune-chan. He needed to have a talk with that woman. If ever they get around bickering with each other. He was almost half way to the Akabeko when he realized how dark the sky had already been. He briefly wondered if it was going to rain and then immediately dismissed the thought. He was never good at guessing the weather anyway. Over his side, two women were speaking to each other, and as he would eventually find out anyway, he heard that it was already past 7 p.m. He was scheduled to be at the Akabeko by 6:30. Sharp.

"Great!" He muttered darkly, quickening his steps. "At this rate, I have already missed Kenshin sputtered and blushed like a lobster." That would have been very interesting to watch. He had a vision of Battousai, not the ruruoni but the real deal proposing to Kaoru and he found it was somewhat amusing. Amber eyed, blushing and mumbling something to Jou-chan. 

Poor Jou-chan. But come to think of it poor Kenshin! Well, seeing it was a hell lotta better than hanging around at a stinking gambling house. As he wound up at a corner leading to the Akabeko, he thought of possible excuses for being late. Sano smiled as he found one and further developed it.

Yahiko was grumbling as well as he paced the Akabeko in his uniform. It was only last year that Tae had implemented a uniform for its waitress or waiter in his case. Needless to say, there were no male working for Tae and so she had never designed a uniform for a boy. And of course he didn't have one that he could wear. Indeed it was humiliating enough that he had to wear a frilly apron with a pink ribbon in the collar but it had to be with Tsubame. 

Kenshin had never told him anything about this. In fact all he could remember was Kenshin asking him to go to the market fetch a few stuff and then head at the Akabeko as the rurouni had requested his presence on his and Kaoru's date. Requested. He had liked the sound of that and he had smiled at the idea. He liked the way Kenshin made an effort to include him on this momentous event. He hadn't asked for this and hadn't expected it. He had wanted to give Kenshin and Kaoru the privacy. He had refused at first but then Kenshin told him that Sano and Megumi would be there also. On a date too. And he just couldn't miss that. So after finishing his market task he had excitedly ran towards the Akabeko and had found Tae waiting for him.

Apparently Kenshin had another request that he had failed to tell him. Tae had said and swore on the grave of her beloved dead cat - not much to credit on especially since Yahiko never knew Tae had a cat, let alone a dead one - that Kenshin instructed her to make him and Tsubame be their personal "server" on the date.

Yahiko had refused the moment Tae's word had sunk in but after giving much consideration he had agreed. After all, Kenshin might still be a little reserved on his first date and wanted the presence of people he was already acquainted with. And that had been fine. Big, major plus was that he'd be working with Tsubame closely and it gave him an undeniable feeling of light-headedness. But when the subject of the appropriate uniform came up, he was instantly sorry he ever agreed to this. He had thought of just sneaking out and then running for dear life, but he guessed that it wouldn't have worked. And Kenshin was expecting him to be here; he had no intention of letting him down. Left with no choice he had grudgingly worn the hideous outfit. Sure Tsubame looked cute in it, but hell, he doubted he did. 

But more than anything his bad mood was caused by the apparent lack of sense of time on Kenshin and Kaoru's part. They were scheduled to be here at 6:30 and it was almost 8 and they were still not here. He had been wearing the stupid...dress...or apron, whatever you call it for the longest time. He sighed finally when he caught sight of Sano's spiky hair. At last Sano had chosen to come, no surprised that he was late. The stupid chicken-head probably wandered around town after making a wrong turn hoping that the dark alley was a shortcut. Yahiko rolled his eyes at the thought. Sano was certainly not fit to be a traveler. He tilted his head and was expecting Kenshin's small figure beside the ex-gangster but cursed silently when it appeared that Sano was alone.

Where the hell were Kenshin and Kaoru?

Kaoru sighed dreamily. This was nothing she had expected from him. Nothing at all. Not even in her wildest dreams. She looked up into the sky and let out a sweet satisfied smile. Shyly turned her gaze at Kenshin who was watching her and closed her eyes. She relieved every moment that had transpired; still not quite believing this was all happening.

She had been slightly surprised when they had headed for the dojo and not some fancy restaurant she was expecting. She had guessed that Kenshin wanted her to change to a more formal kimono but even before she can step inside, Kenshin had stopped her and told her to wait there. She tried to ask him why or what he was planning, but Kenshin silenced her by pressing his fingers on her lips and lingering there for all eternity, or so it had seemed to her. He vanished at the corner and she was almost near screeching his name at the top of her lungs when he re-appeared with a playful smile on his face and shining purple eyes, tinged with amber gold that made her insides melt. Dinner? How could she think of food when Kenshin was right in front of her smiling secretly? 

"What..." 

He had just smiled, silently took her arm and led her to the back of her dojo. Her eyes had widened in surprise when she caught a glimpse of her roof; it had been lighted with dozens, perhaps even more candles. Small flames flicking in the night. She didn't know what was going on and she had raised questioning eyes at Kenshin, which he had answered by nodding at a ladder propped at the side of the dojo.

Smiling mischievously at her, he helped her as she climbed up. The tremors that ran across her spine caused Goosebumps on her arms. She giggled nervously and Kenshin only nodded at her ascent, following closely behind her. She had blushed the whole 15 steps as he was pressed so near to her that she could faintly smell his ginger scent mixed with his own masculine smell that made her think of…well, things…She giggled to herself and then took a deep breath. If she laughed again Kenshin would think that she had gone to the edge and had lost her sanity over one simple date. And for Kami's sake, she was a shihondai of a respectable dojo; she should at least show some restraint. Sighing, she remained calm for the rest of the steps.

Only to blush harder when she had accidentally slipped and he was quick to grab her. Her head practically nestled on the crook of his neck; his breath teasing her skin, one arm protectively encircled in her waist. She giggled softly and had muttered something about being clumsy. But then she had reached the roof at the same instant and all words escaped her. She gaped at the image in front of her. 

It was triple romantic. It was as if she had woken up in a dream or she had actually fallen from the ladder, had hit her head bad and she was having a hallucination.

Only it was as real as it can get.

Her heart pounded steadily in her chest.

He had laid a deep lavender blanket on the roof and had placed their food on it against the backdrop of the blue-black skyline and the tiny lights from small houses in their village and even up to the next village...even further on. Maybe even all the way to Kyoto! Oh! She wished Misao could see this one! She'd be delighted!

She turned at Kenshin (who had been silently standing behind her, anticipating her reaction and relishing it) with questioning eyes. Maybe he made a mistake? This was for her? 

He seemed to have read the questions in her eyes and he smiled at her taking her hands and giving it a squeeze. 

"It's...it's..." She paused and looked again at the picnic set atop her roof. With all the stars shining down on them and the light, sweet breeze making the glowing candles flutter. "It's amazing." She had finally found her voice and shyly met Kenshin's gaze. 

"Aa." He agreed in his husky voice leaning so close to her. 'Only for you' his eyes seemed to say.

She shivered lightly in delight, more so when he placed an arm around her shoulder to warm her and led her to the waiting blanket.

And thus had started their date. In the privacy of her own home and in the warmth and glow of the closed circle.... or rather perimeter that Kenshin had planned and created.

He watched her; both of her arms resting lightly by her side, her relaxed smile radiating a warmer glow than the candles around them. "Kaoru?" he whispered softly, so afraid to disturb her. 

She turned and gave her a shy sweet smile that made his heart stop beating all of a sudden. He unconsciously licked his lips and silently took her hand. He let her lean most of her weight against his body; her back on his chest, her hair lightly teasing and caressing the skin underneath the gap on his gi. He heard her sigh and was glad to know that she had enjoyed their dinner. The peace and the quietness that surrounded them was almost perfect. There was only one thing more left to do. He held her tighter and started to mentally practice his next words.

Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru.

It was anything but quiet and peaceful at the Akabeko. Sano came in late and had the gall to laugh at Yahiko the first time he laid eyes on the boy. He had forgotten his excuse as his bemused brown eyes took in Yahiko's appearance.

Yahiko was mentally reciting Tae's first and only lesson on serving customers. "Customer is always right. Customer is always right." 

He welcomed him with his best "**_I'm-gonna-kill-you_**-Welcome-to-Akabeko-**_hope-you-get-poisoned_**-and-enjoy-your- stay" smile. Tsubame had also done the same thing and was rewarded by Sano's warm grin, but she wasn't able to hold on to his attention as he turned his gaze back at Yahiko. 

"Looking pretty Yahiko-chan!" He exclaimed appreciatively looking at Yahiko up and down and then bursting into gales of laughter helplessly slapping his thigh as he doubled over in laughter. 

Apparently he was easily amused by Yahiko's playing dress up. Sano's near state of drunkenness was making him feel a little woozy and giggly all at the same time. He tried to calm down and instead plastered a silly smirk in his face and waited for Yahiko to open his mouth and curse him to the ends of the world. He was surprised when the boy did nothing. He swore he'd force a reaction from Yahiko tonight. This was becoming even better than what he was expecting. 

Yahiko managed a grim smile and in a clipped tone he asked Sano to follow him to his waiting table and not to mention his waiting date. Who was in fact fuming mad as to having to wait this long for Sanosuke. It would be interesting once Sano was seated in front of Megumi and realized that he was in the hot seat.

Megumi heard the voice and smelled the sake. Fox ears popped almost at the same instant that Sano walked in to find her waiting patiently. She tried to tell herself that she was doing Kenshin a big favor here and she intend to make the most out of this situation. But another part of her, one that she had been successfully ignoring over the past few weeks knew that she had been longing for that smell. For that intense brown eyes and for that lips..."Finally showed up huh?" She asked icily savoring the way Sano's eyes widened and almost jumped out of his socket. 'Way to go Megumi!' she cheered herself, a wicked smile playing on her lips. 

"What...wait a second...this is...this wasn't the plan at all!" Sano exclaimed. If he remembered it correctly Kenshin had said that he would be there in case Kenshin said something stupid and irked Jou-chan. His role was to eat at a safe distant and at the first sign of trouble save Kenshin's ass. Not this. He looked at Megumi again and then down at his half-soiled white jacket and then back again at Megumi's crisp sweet smelling kimono. Yes, she was in a kimono. A deep red kimono with silver Sakura petals that matched her ruby lips and brought out the color of her cheeks. This was not the Megumi to mess with. 

Definitely a mistake. A mix up. A terrible mix up.

He grabbed Yahiko's ribbon....or bow....or whatever the Westerners called it, frankly at this moment he didn't care if Yahiko was wearing a skirt…he was in trouble. "Where's Kenshin?" He hissed menacingly at the boy's ears glancing at Megumi who had raised her eyebrows at him, smirking a little. Oh boy.

"Nowhere here as you can see **_Sir_**." Yahiko said through his clenched teeth. And with his eyes he communicated what he had been suspecting from the very start. 

Sano's brown eyes widened as realization hit him. Payback time. He was not going to witness Kenshin and Kaoru's date as Kenshin had promised him. He was going on a date with Megumi. He wasn't ready for this. He opened his mouth to apologize, winced at the strong smell of alcohol, which Megumi would no doubt miss and tried to apologize again when Tae pushed him to his seat. 

I've gotten what I deserved, Tae thought ruefully and she couldn't exactly blame Himura-san for the slight deception. So she had to make do with the situation at hand. She smiled smugly, a little thankful for Himura-san, after all it seemed that she was getting the opportunity to play matchmaker once more. And oh, what a lovely couple too. She might have to do a lot more than expected of her tonight, but then Sano and Megumi had been simmering in sexual tension for the past months that she could practically smell love in the air. "Your food will be up in a minute Sir. If you would like anything you can call Yahiko-chan and Tsubame-chan ne?" She said smiling a little brightly at the two scowling couple. "And please, do try to enjoy your dinner." She added and excused herself with Tsubame, leaving Yahiko by the table. 

Sano asked for water and Yahiko was quick to get it. He winced inwardly as he realized that they were now left alone. "I'm sorry...this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Sano began. Megumi stared at him coolly. "So, um, what did Kenshin told you exactly?" He asked.

"He asked me to keep any eye on you so that you won't snoop in on their date." She informed him, her tone flat and uninterested, but her eyes spoke volumes. 

And Sano then realized that Megumi had known all along that they would be having dinner tonight and had in fact taken great lengths to look doubly stunning. And had succeeded in doing so. "Oh, that's why you're all dressed up." Sano teased regaining some of his composure and his trade mark mild arrogance. 

Megumi jaw dropped. She had worn a kimono and maybe a little perfume and a darker shade of lipstick, but that was all. She didn't think that Sano would notice. 'I didn't..." she began.

"Yes you did." Sano finished for her. He paused and leaned forward. "I like it." He whispered hoarsely.

Blood crept up in Megumi's neck and she felt incredibly hot. He had said he liked it. Hadn't he? "I'm sure you do Sagara." She smiled lethally, "You're crazy about me." She said her voice equally muted.

"Che, as crazy as one can get Kitsune-babe." Sano said nodding thoughtfully. "Missed me?" He asked arching his eyes brows suggestively and smiling as Megumi's shocked eyes blazed with both passion and fury. Before Megumi can answer he caught sight of Yahiko coming their way with a glass of water in his hands. He reached for the boy's face and shoved him away.

There was a muffled curse and a loud crash followed by the distinct sound of shattering glass and then silence. The flirting continued on.

Kenshin and Kaoru were more on being subtle when it comes to flirting. Not what someone would expect from a hot blooded Tanuki and a legendary hitokiri. They had been seated side by side on the roof, watching and waiting for falling stars. None came and they were both beginning to get a little uneasy. Their shoulders had brushed more than they can count and shy smiles had been exchanged steadily over the past few hours. More than twice, Kenshin came close to saying the magic words but then ended up choking on it and the second time he said it too softly that Kaoru had turned at him and asked him with big curios blue eyes, "What?"

Felling incredibly stupid he had remained silent and so had she. Kaoru on the other hand was nearing the point of jumping at Kenshin, but considering the height they were in, she just couldn't think of a smooth maneuver that won't lead to broken bones or cracked ribs. She glared at Kenshin, maybe that was why he had chosen this very spot. He knew she was afraid of heights. But she'll have other opportunities. She just had to try and remain calm. She sighed again. "Kenshin?" She asked tentatively.

"Hai Kaoru?" He asked just as softy. 

She paused again, relishing her name spoken without barriers then smiled brightly up at him. "Do you remember the last time we were sitting on the roof?" She asked.

"Aa." Kenshin nodded. Mentally smacking himself. He had spoken almost three words in the entire course of their date. Kaoru, Aa, and Hai. He sighed, tried to relax and get the words out of his mouth before Kaoru starts thinking that his brain had shrunk into a relative size of a pea. "It was at Kyoto." He said, relieved that it didn't came out as a strangled squeak he was expecting. He felt oddly insecure, as though he was back to being a 15-year-old unsure teenager. He was nearing thirty, for crying out loud. 'Try and act like an adult' He hissed to himself.

"Yeah. It was a beautiful night wasn't it?" Kaoru cocked her head to one side, giving the impression that she was trying to conjure up the picture of the sky at Kyoto that night and Kenshin was again at lost for words. "Funny," Kaoru said smiling shyly up at him. "I keep expecting Yahiko to suddenly come up here and do something stupid or make me do something stupid. And well, Sano too..." She giggled softly, which reminded Kenshin vaguely of little bells all clinking together to create an enchanting music. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town came up...like the oni..." She turned at him. "Only this time, you're not saying goodbye. Right?" She asked, hiding the underlying fear in her voice.

Kenshin blinked at her. Surprised by the fear and longing he detected in her voice. "Of course not Kaoru." He finally got the courage to take her hands. He cradled it for a while running his gaze on her face trying to ease pain he had caused so many months ago. With her hand still enclosed with his, he brought it up to his scared cheeks and pressed it there when she tried to take them away. "I'll stay here. If that is what you want." He saw that she was about to protest and he silenced her by leaning his forehead against her. Her blue eyes were wide and he could see the uncertainty in there, mixed with anticipation and fear as well. "Demo...sessha..." He paused to collect his thoughts. "You already know who I am and who I was and yet you have opened your home and your heart to me. I will treasure that Kaoru…your kindness, your loyalty...but most of all your love.... even though shessha does not deserve it" He said faintly. 

His voice had dropped so low that Kaoru strained to hear what he was saying. It was as if he was afraid that he would say something that she would not like. And he was probably right. When his word floated through her almost hazy brain, she wanted more than anything to pound some sense in it. Instead, she whispered almost viciously but with warm affection, "Baka!"

He smiled sadly at that. He knew he was right and even if Kaoru might think other wise, he was still unworthy. "But don't you see how selfish I am?" He asked her. "You should be with someone who had never been in a killing frenzy that he had almost lost himself...lost those who he loved...."

Kaoru grew more agitated. There was no reason to smile like he knew what he was talking about. Because he didn't. And there was certainly no reason for him to feel that way either. "That's not true. Stop it!" She said her voice muted, although one can clearly hear the hint of anger and annoyance in it. "Stop that right now. It isn't true. It never was." She raised her other hand and clasped his. Their breaths mingled and she knew that this was what she wanted. To be this close to him. Always. "Why won't you believe me?" She asked this time pouting.

"Nani?" Kenshin asked. He couldn't think straight with her this close to him. With her lips only inches from him. He would watch it move with heady fixation and only understand the words after a second or two. He wanted nothing more that to taste them. Brush his lips against her…kiss her with all the passion burning inside him. He tried to tear his gaze of her lips and concentrate on what she was trying to tell him. 

"I think that someone had really hit you a little to hard on the head." She said trying to catch his eyes. When he finally looked up to meet hers, he couldn't believe that she was smiling at him. "Kenshin, you're such a baka sometimes." She told him and leaned close to kiss his lips. 

It was a mere passing of her breath in his lips but it left him utterly defenseless and open. For a moment he thought he was going to have a heart attack and ruin the night. The thought almost caused him to laugh out loud but he could still feel her lips and it was enough to stir some senses back to his already spiraling brain. 

Her lips. Softly brushing against his. And he wanted more of that! To feel more!

He blinked back several times, not actually believing what she had done. He searched for her face again and realized that he was no longer holding her. She was back to her original position, hugging her knees to her chest watching the sky. "Kaoru?" He asked, his voice hoarse and still questioning.

"You know, my father used to tell me that when you wished at a falling star it might come true. He said I have to want it so bad and then I have to work hard for it." She told him without looking at him, her gaze fixed at the sky. "Do you know what I'd wish for?" She asked this time looking straight at him. She was still blushing form the kiss. Half of her was screaming and dancing in her head and urging her to just jump at him and sear him with kisses until he's forced to admit what he feels. But the other half wanted Kenshin's admission first. She wanted to hear it from him. He could show her how much he loved her later, but for now, she needed the assurance of his words.

In the harsh light of the candles she looked like she was about to cry. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes. Kesnhin found himself staring not at Kaoru the young girl that he had vowed to protect but he saw Kaoru the woman that he loved. Strong, intelligent, vulnerable, courageous, loving, innocent, charming. She was all that. And more. 

"What?" 

She shyly looked away, hiding the tears that were pricking at her eyes. "I'd wish that I could take all your pains away." She murmured softly, "I'd wish that you'd let me." She finished.

He didn't know how to respond to that one. How could he? Did she really know what she was asking of him? The things that he had been through, those were the things that he desperately wished no one would ever experience especially his Kaoru. And she was asking him to share all his pains? The darkness that he possessed. "Kaoru..." He began and when she turned at him, all his questions just disappeared. The look of determination in her gorgeous clear blue eyes. The look of acceptance that he had always longed to see. They were there and all he has to do was accept this..…this gift from this incredible woman who had awakened so many emotions in him that he had longed since thought was gone and dead. Love surged to his heart that all his fears were eventually shut down. That even in this very moment, she was already taking some of the pains away.

He took her hand and smiled. She was still not crying although he could see that it would only take one word to break her down. 'Stubborn girl.' He thought fondly, cradling her face in his hands.

She looked a bit panicked but she relaxed at the smile he gave her. "Would you let me?" She asked her blue eyes a little wide and scared. Her lips slightly parted. Wanting to speak more but afraid to say them out loud.

Again, he was left with one of those three words. "Aa." He said smiling wider at the shocked expression in her face. She seemed to be expecting that he would say no. 'Still unsure koiishi?' He mentally asked, liking the term of endearment that popped in his head and stayed in his heart. To erase any doubts, he took a deep breath and murmured against her lips, sweetly and sincerely, "Ai shiteru." 

Short Note: Aaackkk...I had to end it there! Because...well, because I like suspense. And you won't believe this but I feel really stupid for cutting it there and at the same time, it's like I'm reading someone else's fic and I just can't wait what happens next. Sometimes I think, I'm more of a reader than a writer of this fic. Am I weird or am I weird? Anyway, the last chapter will be up soon. Hopefully. I hope that you guys liked this bit. It was sappy, yeah I know. But I can't seem to stop myself from writing such. So? Should I be expecting flames for this? Death threats maybe? Reviews and comments please! Thanks! On to chapter 13 (the unlucky number!)


	14. A Date With A Senpai Chapter 13

A Date With A Senpai  
Chapter 13  
  
Author's Note:  
I know it took me *this* long for chapter 13 and I would like to apologize for almost abandoning this fic. I just couldn't get the scenes together. And I got sidetracked and well...got really busy with another bunch of different things. I hope that you'll like this end. It's no that much really, as I have said before I'm terrible at endings! And well, I did a...I can't say sappy...I try not to make Sano sappy...God no! But it's a piece for Sano and Megumi. Reviews, comments and flames are always welcome! And special thanks to Elspeth-san for all the help and encouragement. So sorry for the headaches I've caused you beta-reading for me^_^  
  
And uh, a little warning. I think I might have turned this into some sort of a cheese fest...mushy stuff...well, you're warned.  
  
  
A Date With A Senpai  
Chapter 13  
  
  
I'll hold time for you  
So we can have forever  
[and] make it last longer*  
  
  
  
"That was stupid a guess." Sano said as he argued with Megumi. "I know Kenshin better than you do. My guess is that he brought her at some fancy restaurant away from the village. But don't tell Tae about it." He added lowering his voice.  
  
"Nope. They'd be on the dojo, right about now." Megumi countered watching as Sano dumped another rice ball in his mouth, drank sake and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. So sexy she thought, trying not to smile. "You are such a slob." She commented dryly.  
  
"And you are a party pooper." He said after gulping down the food. "Tae!" He called out and smiled as Tae peeked from the kitchen. "Great! Absolutely the best food in all of Nihon!" He exclaimed. He turned back at Megumi. "Hey, you haven't eaten anything yet." He observed. "Are you too nervous to eat in front of me?" He teased. He just couldn't help it.  
  
"No. I lost my appetite. Thank you very much." Megumi answered haughtily.   
  
"Ya know what your problem is?" He suddenly snapped. It was the sake kicking in. But heck, he didn't care. It was time they talk about what was going on between them. He realized that they had been trying to dodge it with the name-calling and all the hidden innuendo in their catty remarks.   
  
"*I* have a problem?" Megumi asked arching an eyebrow. Dinner had been long and with Sano getting on her nerves, she wished she had brought all of her medicines including the poisons with her. For what purpose? She had to think of that one yet. But she was not ready for this. Maybe she never will be. If Sano forced her to open up, she'll have to do something drastic to shut him up. 'Yeah? Like what? Like kissing him the way you did last night.' The knowing voice inside her head said. The memory of their shared kiss caused another blush to creep in her face.  
  
"Yes you. You can't say it can't you? You're afraid to admit it." Sano stated simply ignoring how gorgeous Megumi looked with the faint blush staining her cheeks..  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Megumi replied flatly. She had successfully, over the past few years managed to keep her heart from messing up her head. With Sano it became a much obvious problem because she was just as attracted to him. And as much as she tried to deny it, the attraction ran deeper than she expected. And she didn't like it. She was content on being independent...had always been, until he came along and ruined almost all of her life long plans. And the stupid chicken head obviously had no clue on what kind of trouble he was.  
  
"Yes you do." He figured that Megumi was feeling the same thing that had been plaguing him. They were both afraid. And it seemed a little silly to him to be afraid of something that can actually bring joy...  
  
'As well as pain'. A knowing voice hissed in his brain. He grimaced at the thought. They had been through so much that unknowingly; they had become jaded and bitter. But after seeing Kenshin and Jou-chan exchange those longing looks that speaks so much that he was almost half convinced that they were kissing inside their own heads, he wanted so much to be a part of something...magical like that. Hell, it was probably everyone's dream, no matter how fucked-up their lives have been.   
  
He was not going to let Megumi go! He had found someone who he knew he could share everything with. Especially not after sharing that kiss with her. And if it does not happen now...the passionate kiss and all...he just might do something as stupid as falling off a goddamn tree all over again. "I'm not going to be Kenshin and you're not going to be Jou-chan. So stop pretending already Megumi. That kiss meant something and you know it!"  
  
"No and I'm not having a conversation with a drunk about this. I'm going home." She declared standing up. Sano was quick to grab her.   
  
"You're not going anywhere Foxy until you tell me." Sano said his voice low.  
  
She was mad, but because she knew he was right. So what if she was in love with Sano? He'll most probably laugh in her face and tell her that he was just teasing her. That he was and never will be ready to commit to anyone. He was a man who longed for adventure, not a boring domestic life. She glared at him. "What difference would it make?" She asked him slowly.  
  
"Hell, Megumi a lot! C'mmon, you're the one who kissed me and you're the one who's treating me like you wished that kiss never happened at all. Stop playing with my head." He said angrily standing up and looming over Megumi. He was getting frustrated as hell and he didn't like it one bit. He would be a prick of a hypocrite if he denied that the name-calling was getting into his nerve. He thought that they'd be over that stage now. Of course he had his own shares of nasty name-calling but he was just teasing her. He was expecting a lot more from this date. And he was not going home with a memory of her calling him a chicken head punk. Not tonight.  
  
"Fine." Megumi said through her clenched teeth. Obviously, somewhere down the line Sano managed to squirm himself inside her heart and no matter how hard she tried she can't just brush him off like any other men who all have attempted and failed in winning her heart and her trust. She looked at him eye leveled. "You win Sagara! I'm in love with you! There happy?! Another ego booster for your swollen....umph...."  
  
He kissed her.   
  
A long, hard passionate kiss that left them both breathless and unaware of the their audience who had suddenly felt the heat in the air.   
  
Finally, after Yahiko was tempted to douse them with a bucket of cold water, the couple parted. Both were breathing heavily their eyes dancing madly.  
  
Sano smiled at her. "Didn't saw that coming huh, Foxy?" He asked lightly caressing her cheeks with his bandaged hand. The well-worn material felt rough against Megumi's skin, but she liked it. Oh, she liked it a lot!  
  
"I didn't." She admitted. "But I know one thing Sagara." She said as she smiled up at him her warm cinnamon eyes laughing merrily.  
  
"Yeah? What is it Koibito?" He asked, teasing her with the term of endearment. He was half expecting that she'd push him away or maybe another kiss. After all, it was becoming quite evident how irresistible he was for her.  
  
Koibito. Lover. Another thing Megumi found that she liked. She arched an eyebrow at her and tried to hide the satisfied smiled in her lips. "You're paying the tab tonight, Koibito." She returned wrapping her arms at Sano's neck.  
  
Sano grinned at her. "Oh. Well, I have a secret." He said in a husky voice, nuzzling at her earlobe. She giggled and he felt his heart jump at the tremors running through their bodies. "I have no money, Kenshin promised to pay for the food." He said through her neck. She was getting a little nervous. He could tell by the way that her pulse seemed to jump in her skin. He raised his head and watched her brown eyes widen.  
  
"Hontou?" She asked softly.  
  
Sano nodded gravely.   
  
"What do we do now? I'm not going to pay Sagara." Megumi asked pressing her body against Sano.   
  
Sano's eyes glistened playfully, hugging her tighter and with Megumi's shout of surprise, hauled her over his shoulder. "We run." And off the Chicken head went with the Fox screaming both insults and endearments.  
  
  
  
Tae watched with dazed eyes as Sano and Megumi disappeared through the corner. Her jaws hanging open. They had just run off! Without paying for their tab! Why those...she turned at Yahiko and Tsubame who had also disappeared from her side. Tae's mouth snapped shut as she slumped by her chair, big sweat drop and all. "I'm going to get...everyone for this!" she vowed solemnly. Everyone, especially the red haired rurouni who had orchestrated this little party!  
  
  
  
She heard him right. She had to. Or else she was going to murder him. "K-Kenshin?" She asked again, her blue eyes searching for his face. 'Ai shiteru.' The words reverberated inside her head.  
  
He smiled at her. Reassured her once more as his hand slid up to her neck and gently pushed her towards him. Kenshin wasn't aware of how they had managed to change their position in a more intimate manner. She was kneeling in front of him and his free arms supported her waist. She seemed to have momentarily forgotten her mortal fear of heights. But that was fine with him. He certainly wasn't going to remind her that they were more than 8 feet above the ground. He watched as she blushed once again and at that same instant, he knew that he would never get tired of watching her. He felt her knees part to make room for him and when she didn't protest he hugged her. With a soft gasp Kaoru held him tighter.   
  
"Aren't you going to say anything Kaoru?" He asked, his breath teasing her neck.   
  
She heard the fear of rejection in his voice and she mentally scolded herself for being so stupid. She gently pushed him away to look at his face. She burst out laughing, because he was pouting up at her and she had never seen him like this before; so unguarded and informal. When she saw the flash of fear and pain in Kenshin's eyes she did what she could only think of to reassure him that she felt the same. 'Baka Kenshin! You should know by now you adorable idiot!' And with that thought she almost jumped at him, sending him sprawling at the rooftop.   
  
Taking her with him, Kenshin found himself pinned underneath Kaoru. Her weight a welcome warmth and pressure to Kenshin. He felt the warm sensation build inside his heart and then spread all over his body as Kaoru lowered her head and brushed her lips against him once more. She murmured with great tenderness the words that Kenshin have dreamt of hearing.   
  
"Ai shiteru Kenshin no baka!" She said giggling merrily at the shocked expression on Kenshin's face and then she proceeded to shower him with soft little kisses across his face.   
  
Kenshin didn't dared asked her if he heard it right. Out of fear that she'd take back what she just said or she's kicked him off the roof. Regaining his confidence he pressed her body closer and stilled her. She gazed at him questioningly and he silently guided her mouth in his. His first thought that this could not be happening to him, that this was a wicked dream and he would eventually wake up and find himself alone in his futon. But when she responded tentatively, her lower lips brushing against his, Kenshin was finally snapped back to reality. He moaned softly not able to stop himself from kissing her again.   
  
Her first real kiss! The thought itself seemed to have taken most of her energy and she was thankful for his strength. She was a little nervous at first, she feared that she was too clumsy or that her lips wasn't soft at all and oh Kami please don't make her smell like sweat! She relaxed a little when Kenshin didn't seem to notice any of those things. And she found herself becoming bolder with every touch, with every exchange of breath. She leaned closer as Kenshin tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  
  
His mind was reeling from the intensity of the kiss. It was as soft as the early spring breeze and yet it was leaving half of his brain and his insides into a big pile of mush. He was nearing the edge where he knew that his control would be easily broken. But maybe it was time that he threw caution to the wind. He slowly licked Kaoru's lips, causing her to let out a soft moan, a sound she wasn't even aware of making.   
  
Kenshin was the one who broke the kiss. He watched Kaoru's face for a moment. Her eyes closed, her red lips slightly parted. He sighed as he ran a finger on her cheeks, making her open her eyes.  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru asked a little dreamily. "Something wrong Kenshin?" She felt a momentary panic when Kenshin pushed himself up, holding her at arms length.   
  
"Iie." Kenshin answered, rubbing his palms over her shoulders. "It's just..." he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers, he just couldn't help himself. He vaguely heard Kaoru nervous giggle when his mouth found it's way to her jaw, tracing it with little kisses, following the arc of her neck and then to her ear. He murmured quietly, "It's...this is hardly the time nor the place to do this...".  
  
"It's not?" Kaoru asked playing with Kenshin's collar, not so accidentally running her finger across his exposed flesh. She could feel the jump of his muscles and she giggled, delighted that she had that affect on him. "So what are you suggesting?" She asked a little skittishly.   
  
Kenshin grinned and in one fluid motion, scooped her up her feet, taking her as he stood up.   
  
"What--" Her eyes grew wide as she caught a glimpse at the playful glint in his violet eyes. She wrapped both arms around his neck and snuggled closer. "Kenshin...don't you even think about it...." She warned. 'This date isn't finished yet.' She thought warmly, not when she was having so much fun.   
  
Kenshin winked at her, "Don't even think about what?" He asked benignly. "We're just going to go down. Where it's safe." He said smiling down at her.   
  
She tilted her head trying to get a clue on what he had in mind. "Kenshin...."   
  
And before she could even finish her sentence, he jumped off the roof and landed facilely on the gravel, barely making any sound at all.   
  
  
  
Yahiko had enough of the Kenshin's "planned" date. It was cleverly done, he had to give the rurouni the credit for that. He was sure that Kenshin had the best intention in mind, but having to play "waitress" just for an hour wasn't on his list of fun things to do. And since Sano and Megumi had also bailed out, he decided to make his escape, lest Tae saw him and make him wash the dishes as payment for the food Sano had shameleslly gobbled up in front of his "date". And that would really ruin his day. Of course Tsubame's smile had more than made up for the humiliation of having to wear such a silly attire as the apron. He was glad though that he was back on his normal clothing and he wanted to give Kenshin a piece of his mind, not to mention tease Kaoru out of her wits. He must admit that his sensei looked cute enough. Tanukis are, to some people, cute. So why would Kaoru be an exception? He smiled at the thought.   
  
And so he found himself on his way home. What he saw there had drastically changed his mood. He couldn't be happier. The scene laid before him was enough to inspire more than a hundred name-calling and teasing that would last him and his busu-sensei for a lifetime.   
  
He was rounding off the corner when he heard the soft giggling inside the dojo yard. He craned his neck and saw Kaoru and Kenshin standing by the porch their foreheads pressed together laughing quietly in the night.  
  
"Nani?" He muttered.   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru.   
  
He blinked several times, unable to actually believe that the two were finally a…a...a couple?!  
  
Yahiko briefly shuddered at the thought. He wasn't sure what Kenshin did and how, but he had obviously been successful with it. The young boy let out a smirk. 'Well, you got what you wanted Busu.' he thought fondly. "I've never thought this day would come."  
  
"What day?"  
  
Yahiko jumped back biting out a yelp. "Sanosuke you idiot! Don't do that?!" He hissed turning red in the face. He hoped Sano hadn't noticed.  
  
"Scared you huh?" Sano asked grinning noting Yahiko's red cheeks and quick breathing.  
  
"What's with the goofy smile?" Yahiko asked getting ready to pester Sano when he remembered the kiss he had just witnessed and the innocence he had just lost. He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me Megumi fell for you?" He asked half smirking.  
  
"Can't help it if she thinks I'm too damn sexy." Sano returned the derisive grin and added a suggestive wink  
  
It was the reply Yahiko had been expecting. "Right." He answered mockingly. And he thought Megumi had more sense than his Busu-sama, apparently not.   
  
"So what's up with our two friends over there?" Sano asked prying over the large tree Yahiko was hiding from.  
  
"Well, I guess all the mushy stuff would be a hell lotta better than a bokken in the head every now and then." Yahiko answered nodding slightly.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"If Busu's gonna be this love struck for the rest of her life, then I am certainly hoping that it would lessen her violent tendencies." He stated feeling like a total grown up.  
  
Sano looked at him quizzically. "Whatever." They watched for several more minutes.   
  
Kenshin was looking like the lovesick idiot Sano was expecting and Jou-chan like a merry cat who has her paws closed on a contented little mouse.   
  
"Kenshin's in trouble isn't he?" Yahiko asked slightly amused by the turn of events.   
  
"Yup. Big trouble." Sano answered smiling widely.  
  
The couple finally kissed. Sano and Yahiko looked at each other and made gagging motions.   
  
"Eeeuwww." Yahiko commented. "Adults do the most disgusting things." He muttered.  
  
"Well, before they do anything that would disgust you even more, let's get out of here shall we." Sano said glancing from the couple to the dirt road leading towards Megumi's clinic.  
  
"What other disgusting things?" Yahiko suddenly asked interrupting Sano's thoughts.   
  
"D'ya really wanna know?" Sano asked, the mischievous glint in his eyes hidden by the fall of his hair. Megumi can wait. This was going to be better than anything Sano had ever thought of.   
  
Yahiko nodded excitedly his eyes brimming with curiosity.  
  
"We're going to have a man to man talk then. Let's go." He said gleefully taking Yahiko's collar and lifting him off the ground. Sano heard a muttered oath and turned the boy towards him so that they were face to face. "If you have brains, I suggest that you shut your mouth or ruin Kaoru's moment and then die." He warned his voice pliant yet lethal.  
  
Yahiko gritted his teeth and growled at him.   
  
Perfect. He knew the boy wouldn't be screaming any insults at him. "We are going to have so much fun Yahiko-CHAN!"   
  
Sano had to restrain himself from cackling like a crazed rooster as he ran off taking Yahiko with him.  
  
Poor kid.  
  
  
  
When they finally came up for air Kenshin had to shake his head for a few seconds to clear the thoughts swarming in his passion laden brain. Kaoru had her face snuggled on his chest. His gi was already halfway open. Her palms were pressed against his exposed flesh and his muscles wouldn't keep still. Even if he willed them too. He sighed and lifted Kaoru's chin so he can see her face. She looked a little flushed and her blue eyes were almost like liquid fire, passion laced and yet still having the childlike wonder shining in them.   
  
Her back was against the wall and he had been kissing her for...Kenshin had no idea. One moment they were on the porch giggling softly, innocently and still a bit shy and then the next instance...  
  
He ran his finger across her cheeks. He heard her sigh and he echoed it with a small-satisfied smile and a kiss on her forehead. "We shouldn't." Kenshin managed to say.  
  
"Shouldn't what?" Kaoru asked tilting her head.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this." He said finally after a moment of considering what words he should say to explain what he was feeling right now.   
  
"We're not doing anything wrong Kenshin." Kaoru scolded him lightly. She stood on her toes and gave him a long slow kiss.   
  
He found himself responding eagerly. Pressing her body closer to him. He sighed and broke the kiss. "Koiishi...I...you're still..." He paused. He was making no sense at all and Kaoru was smiling up at him expectantly.   
  
"What?" Kaoru teased, running her small fingers inside his gi. Tracing unseen curves and lines across his smooth skin. "What should we be doing then?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Talking." Kenshin answered lamely.  
  
Kaoru's rich laughter pierced his heart.   
  
"We've done enough talking Kenshin. Remember? We've talked the whole night and the night before." She idly informed him, her arm meeting at the back of his head to press him closer. The fall of his crimson hair made it seem that they were the only people in the world. Hiding them from everything that silently threatened them apart.  
  
She had never felt so safe and secured in her life.  
  
Kenshin on his part had never felt so free and contented. To hold her was enough for him, although there were parts of him that wanted more than just to watch and kiss. The need to be with her was actually as strong as his need to protect her, more so since it was from him that she needed protection from.  
  
She seemed to have read his mind and she playfully slaped him in the cheek. "Kenshin no baka! Don't start with that train of thought. You don't need to protect me from anything, more more from you."  
  
He had both of his hands on her small waist to keep her steady. When she was angry she always seemed to be capable of anyhting, and right now he was half afraid and half wanting that she'll jump him and just do as she please. "Well then, we should be resting." He suggested rubbing his nose against hers. He smiled at her blush waiting for her decision.  
  
Kaoru seemed to be considering this as she was finally stilled for a moment. "Ok then." She said taking her arms off him and letting it fall limply at her side.  
  
Kenshin let out a sigh, which was somewhere between disappointment and relief.   
  
Kaoru chuckled. "Come on Baka." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to her room.  
  
The panicked noise that Kenshin made caused another deep chuckle from her. His hand had almost immediately became so cold and a little sweaty.  
  
"Koaru wait...we shouldn't...we...I mean I want to...but...sessha...sessha...orororo..."  
  
Kaoru quieted him with a persistent kiss and then stepped back to enjoy the baffled expression etched on his face. His almost golden eyes betrayed his true feelings and Kaoru could feel the shivers that ran down her spine. It was very tempting to tease Kenshin some more, but he was right. "We won't do anything Kenshin."  
  
"We won't?" He asked in a slightly disappointed voice, realized it and shook his head again. He can't seem to get his mind to work properly, especially after the way she had kissed him like that.  
  
"Hai. We don't need to rush things. But..." She stopped, shy and reluctant all of a sudden.  
  
"But what Koiishi?" Kenshin asked not daring to get anywhere within arms reach.   
  
"But I'd like to sleep next to you and wake up beside you." Kaoru answered softly her blue eyes meeting his.  
  
Kenshin sighed. She asks so little and yet at the same time, she asks too much. How can that possibly be? His rational mind asked him. He had the answer to that.   
  
She's so much like a child and yet she's this incredible woman that made every part of his body ache to just be with her and hold her beside him. She's vulnerable and yet strong and he would often find himself thinking that maybe she's even stronger than him and the Battousai.   
  
For all of Kaoru's seeming contradictions, he loved her even more. There was always something new about her. And he wanted to discover everything about her...all of her   
  
She was giving him this opportunity. And they don't even have to *do* anything yet.  
  
"I promise I'd be good." Kaoru teased walking towards him seductively.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed, flushing to the roots of his hair. That sounded like something Megumi would say but coming from her, she made it totally sound so innocent.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "I won't bite." She added.  
  
Kenshin was going to have a nosebleed.  
  
"Aw, c'mmon Kenshin. Please?" Kaoru asked reaching out to him.   
  
Kenshin was helpless as she pulled him inside her room. He swallowed hard as her scent assaulted him. Her jasmine scent is much stronger in here, on her pillows, on her futon...  
  
"Koiishi..." He began reluctantly scanning her room and then almost fainting when his eyes found her taking her obi off. Against the soft light of the only candle lighted inside her room, she looked absolutely ethereal and delicate. For a moment his oxygen supply was sucked out of him and he felt lightheaded. "Kaoru...wha-ha-t are you do..doing?"   
  
Kaoru lifted her head and blushed. "Baka! You're supposed to turn around!" She screeched immediately closing her almost open kimono.  
  
"O-oro!?" Kenshin said still standing there missing Kaoru's words. When she threw the boken that hit his head on perfect target, Kenshin finally got the idea. Of course by then he was already on his back staring at the ceiling.  
  
The sound of clothes rustling and falling on the floor snapped him back to reality. He stopped breathing the whole time he as lying there. The shadows that played against the smooth ceiling didn't help either. It made him feel more...uneasy. When the light went off and he heard Kaoru snuggling in her futon, he took this as a sign that it was his turn to change.  
  
"Kaoru?" He asked softly.  
  
"Hai?" Her voice was just as equally muted as his.  
  
"You're not looking are you?" He asked inanely.   
  
Kaoru muttered an oath and was annoyed that she had already thrown her bokken at him. "Of course I'm not!"   
  
Of course, she was lying. And Kenshin knew it. But, as Sano would always tell him, what the hell?  
  
Finally, he did something Sano would be proud of. Kenshin smiled to himself when he heard Kaoru's sharp intake of breath. He knew very well what she was experiencing. 'Two can always play the same game Kaoru.' He thought fondly as he silently made his way to her futon.   
  
She didn't think twice when she felt Kenshin's arm going around her waist. She snuggled into his neck and sighed.  
  
"Better." Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hai." She whispered back.  
  
"I wish I can see you." Kenshin said kissing the top of her head and then resting his chin at the exact same spot.  
  
"You will. Maybe next time." Kaoru returned softly.  
  
"There will be a next time, right?" He asked lightly, his need to be reassured surfacing once again.  
  
"We have forever Kenshin. I wouldn't worry about a next time." Kaoru murmured.   
  
They we're silent for a few moments. Relishing the fact that they were finally together. The almost soundless night was slowly lulling Kaoru to sleep. She reached for Kenshin's face and touched his face. "Ai shiteru." She said softly drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Ai shiteru Kaoru." Kenshin answered. "And thank you."  
  
Outside, the blue streak against the dark sky was signaling the beginning of a brand new day. It was guaranteed to be one of the best days Tokyo had ever had. Because this day was started from love, hope and the fulfillment of a dream.  
  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
Last Notes:  
So um…was it a bad ending? What do you guys think? C&C's please….  
  
I'm really grateful to those who have taken their times to read and review my fic! I'm glad that you enjoyed this one, as much as I enjoyed writing this I hope! Whatever the outcome of this fic, I owe much of it to all of you and to your comments and reviews!  
  
*Heh, techinically, it's not a haiku, but this seems to fit Kenshin and Kaoru's feeling for each other, so I just had to put it.   
-----  



End file.
